Nightcrawler's Burden
by Ice50
Summary: Mpreg, no slash. NOW UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Never did. Never will. Although I'd love to own a certain blue fuzzy elf. Sadly I don't. As always I'm not trying to make any money off of this yady yada… so don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
A/N: This fan fiction is very Kurt centered, so if you don't like the elf than I suggest you don't even read. This will also be slightly AU in the fact that I'm giving Magneto a motivation for having genetically experimented on Kurt and to warn everyone … there will be a mpreg in this story. Sorry I couldn't resist. Mpreg stories are so funny. NO SLASH. There will also be romance in the story. Scott/Jean and Kurt with either Amanda or Kitty. I'm open to reviews and suggestions for other pairings.  
  
Except Lance/Kitty. I have Lancitty issues.  
  
Summary: What if the only hope of defeating Apocalypse was a mutant with the combined genetic structure of all the X-Men? What if Nightcrawler was required to play an important role in the birth of this mutant? What if Magneto had experimented on Kurt as a baby because Destiny had a prophecy about this?  
  
Weird I know, but 'Oh Well'.  
  
Nightcrawler's Burden  
  
Prologue:  
  
Destiny's car pulled up in front of the abandoned warehouse that Magneto had asked her to meet him at. The woman sitting in the back of the car gave every outward indication that she was calm, but inside her mind was racing.  
  
He'd better not be late. If I keep Mystique waiting she'll know something's up. And I can't have her interfering with this plan.  
  
Even for the sake of her son.  
  
Too much is at stake.  
  
Destiny sighed in exasperation. The fact was that Mystique's son was a very sensitive area for the shape-shifting mutant. She had no idea that her son had been planned for a purpose since the moment of his birth. He would play a key role in the destruction of a powerful mutant known as Apocalypse.  
  
However, the burden he would bear would be a great one. Especially for one so young. Mystique would most likely never forgive either Destiny or Magneto for what was about to happen, or for the role the two had played earlier, but that couldn't be helped.  
  
Much more was at stake then the welfare of Mystique's son.  
  
Much more.  
  
The fate of the entire world.  
  
If it meant the sacrifice of one innocent, then so be it.  
  
Destiny was blind, but she was able to tell the exact moment that Magneto appeared at the side of her door. She rolled down her window, anticipating his arrival.  
  
"I must congratulate you on being on time Magnus."  
  
The mutant known as Magneto gave no verbal or outward reply to Destiny's comment. He remained hidden in the shadows, most of his face either cloaked by them or the strange looking helmet he always seemed to wear.  
  
"You are alone," he stated. It was not a question. Merely a statement that he clearly expected to have confirmed.  
  
"Mystique and the brotherhood suspect nothing," Destiny said quite flatly. She then turned her head to acknowledge Magneto.  
  
"The X-men?"  
  
Magneto stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself and seeming even more imposing in the streetlights than he was in the shadows. On the dark street corner where he was standing that night, Magneto looked even more grave than he usually did. No one would be a fool to mess with him at the moment.  
  
Destiny noticed none of this, save for the light footsteps which indicated that Magneto had moved closer to her.  
  
"My Acolytes are keeping the X-men busy. Even Charles won't be able to learn anything from them since they are unaware of this meeting."  
  
Destiny nodded. "The boy?"  
  
Magneto turned back around and lightly waved with his hand. The slight humming of a magnetic field followed and suddenly a flat metal platform floated under the streetlight.  
  
Upon the metal platform lay the still, lightly breathing form of the young mutant known as Nightcrawler.  
  
If Destiny had been able to see the drastically weakened state of the usually agile and quick-limped mutant, she probably would have concluded that they were placing too high of a burden on the young man.  
  
Destiny had already come to that conclusion without having seen Nightcrawler.  
  
After all, the boy had already had enough burdens for one so young.  
  
First he had the misfortune of being born with his mother's blue skin and yellow eyes, but not her ability to shape shift like she did. Genetic engineering had taken care of the rest of his … physical attributes. Which included blue fur, three fingers, two toes, fangs, and a three feet long demonic looking tale. His appearance alone had given the mutant enough hardship to last anyone a lifetime. Yet despite all this, … the lad had the soul of an angel.  
  
He would need it.  
  
"Magnus … we need to tell Xavier. The X-men need to know what they're dealing with in order to protect Nightcrawler. Now that the deed is done we must do everything in our power to keep him alive and well."  
  
Magneto nodded to himself, knowing that Destiny wouldn't see him.  
  
"I'll inform the institute when Nightcrawler's symptoms become more … noticeable. Right now we can't draw attention to the X-men or Nightcrawler in particular. Apocalypse is weak at the moment, but he will gain power. And then he'll come after the boy."  
  
Destiny turned back to face the front of the car. Lucky for her she had a loyal driver who never asked any questions. "By the time Apocalypse is ready to make a move we'll already have every mutant we know protecting."  
  
Magneto didn't reply. Too much could still go wrong.  
  
"Shall we bring the boy home."  
  
Instead of answering, Magneto projected the metal platform into the roomy backseat of Destiny's car and gently lowered it onto the opposite seat before getting in the car himself.  
  
The boy was very weak at the moment and Magneto didn't want to move him anymore then necessary.  
  
Despite how gently Magneto had lowered the platform, the blue mutant known as Nightcrawler, whose real name was Kurt Wagner, groaned and shifted in his sleep. His blue-black hair rustled against the platform and one of his hands came to rest lightly over his sore abdomen. Which, under his clothes, still bore the scar of a deep incision made.  
  
Wordlessly, Destiny nodded at her driver to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Where da ya think Kurt could be?" Rogue's voice sounded neutral, but the X-men, who knew her really well, could hear the underlying worry in her voice. The blue mutant was her foster brother.  
  
"What I can't understand is why the Acolytes took only a small blood sample from the rest of us, but they kidnapped Kurt," Bobby mumbled.  
  
"Yeah," Tabitha piped up. "What could they possibly need blue boy for?"  
  
Everyone ignored Tabitha's lighthearted, sarcastic remark. She considered Kurt her friend and was obviously just trying to cover up her worry.  
  
"Do you really think the Acolytes don't have any idea where Magneto took Kurt?" Scott asked. His question was directed at Jean and the Professor, but Kitty answered first.  
  
"Well of course they were lying. Like why would they tell us where they their boss was taking Kurt?"  
  
Jean spoke up somewhat hesitantly. "I don't think so. I didn't get any mental impressions from them that suggested they knew anymore then we did."  
  
"I have to agree with Jean," Professor Xavier stated. "Whatever Eric had planned for Kurt, he planned it alone."  
  
The rest of the X-men exchanged grave looks. If Magneto had some plan in mind that involved Kurt, it couldn't be good for the blue mutant they all knew and loved.  
  
"But like, what do you think …?" Kitty started before the Professor closed his eyes and got an intense look of concentration on his face.  
  
*He's here.*  
  
Before anyone could comment out loud to the Professor, Logan suddenly came in the room and headed towards the door. Judging from the look on his face, he'd also heard the Professor's thoughts.  
  
"I heard a car pull away Charles," Logan grumbled. He then added under his breath, "He better not have hurt the elf."  
  
Scott, Jean, Kitty and Rogue quickly followed Logan out the door while the Professor telepathically told the other students to stay put.  
  
*Storm, go to the infirmary and notify Hank to be ready to receive a patient*  
  
There was a slight pause before Storm's answering thought said *I'm on it* Wisely she didn't argue or ask questions.  
  
While this was going on Logan had already reached the front gate with the others hot on his heels. There were fresh tire marks leading to and away from the institute.  
  
The others didn't notice this as they came running up. All the noticed was Logan sniffing the air. "Elf is here somewhere."  
  
Scott and the girls looked around in amazement. "But I don't see any sagn of him," Rogue said looking around wildly.  
  
Logan walked out of the gate with a grave look on his face. "That's because Elf's fur makes him able to blend into the dark," Logan declared as he bent down beside a bush, where they could now see a body lying.  
  
The body was none other than Kurt's.  
  
"Kurt!" Scott yelled in disbelief. Kitty gasped, while Jean covered her mouth in shock, and Rogue looked angry enough to kill the next person who crossed her path.  
  
None of them had ever seen Kurt this battered and beaten up. They almost had a hard time believing this was their swashbuckling, fun loving, joking, blue fuzzy elf.  
  
He looked so vulnerable at that moment.  
  
Scott walked up and knelt beside Kurt while the girls hung back in disbelief. With everyone watching, Scott gently reached out a hand to his friend.  
  
"Kurt …" he started.  
  
Kurt quickly curled into a tight ball on his side and drew back, clutching his stomach in agony.  
  
"Nein!" he whimpered softly.  
  
Scott was immediately even more concerned.  
  
"Hey, Kurt buddy it's okay. It's just Scott."  
  
Kurt didn't seem to hear him. He just continued to whimper and mumble repeatedly at some unknown enemy.  
  
Scott didn't' understand most of what Kurt said, but he thought he heard snatches of 'nein', 'Gehen Sie aus', and a very loud 'Halten Sie an! Es tut weh!'.  
  
Logan grumbled and scooped Kurt up more gently then Scott would ever have believed possible from the gruff Canadian.   
  
In the familiar presence of Logan, Kurt quieted down, but he still continued to clutch his stomach in pain.   
  
*Charles …*  
  
*Yes Logan?*  
  
*We found Elf … he's hurt pretty badly.*  
  
*I've already informed Hank. Bring him to the infirmary.*  
  
Logan gave no response and simply started walking to the mansion as swift as he could without jostling Kurt.  
  
Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty followed at a close distance, all with worried looks on their faces.  
  
Kurt just had to get better.  
  
He had to!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that's it for now. I'm open to reviews and advise … but please be respectful. No insulting flames please.  
  
And for the German impaired:  
  
Nein: no  
  
Gehen Sie aus: Go away  
  
Halten Sie an: Stop  
  
Es tut weh: It hurts  
  
(My German is not perfect, but I'll do the best I can.) 


	2. Ch1 Is He Okay?

(A/N): If I get any suggestions or questions from reviewers I'll answer them personally, but to the people who already reviewed: thanks for the support!  
  
Akaluk: Sorry. I realized about an hour or so after I posted the prologue that Gehen Sie aus is 'Get out' or something to that effect because the verb ausgehen means 'to go out'. The rest of the German is correct and I'll try to make sure it stays correct. With two years in German, freetranslations.com, a German dictionary, and a German mother I should be able to do it. Once again, sorry about the mistake. I heard Nightcrawler say 'Gehen Sie aus' in the movie and got a little mixed up.  
  
foxfire111: There's a very good chance that this will be a Kurtty, since Lancitty just bugs. Just keep voting for it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
How Charles Xavier knew to have the infirmary ready for Kurt, Hank McCoy would never know.  
  
The former high school teacher known around the institute as Beast had just been leaving the infirmary when Storm had rushed in and told him to be ready for a patient.  
  
Hank had been ready to grumble in annoyance until he saw the look of complete seriousness on Ororo's face.  
  
"What's wrong Storm?" Hank asked.  
  
Ororo sighed. "I'm not entirely sure Hank. But the impression I got from the Professor when he told me to come down here and tell you to get a bed ready was that something might be wrong with Kurt."  
  
Hank's tired eyes widened in surprise. "They found Kurt?! What's wrong with him?!"  
  
Before Storm could reply the door to the infirmary suddenly burst open and Logan came in with Kurt in his arms and Scott, Kitty, Jean, and Rogue following close behind.  
  
Storm gasped at the condition Kurt was in. "Logan, is he okay?!"  
  
Hank was also shocked at the weakened condition of the young man, but he wisely held in his questions for later. From the condition the fuzzy guy was in he obviously needed medical attention right then and there.   
  
And besides, from the looks on the faces of all the teenagers who had followed Logan into the infirmary, they had no clue how Kurt had gotten into that condition.  
  
Hank moved forward to take Kurt from Logan, but the gruff stepped back and held up his hand.  
  
"Be very gentle Hank. Elf is disoriented, in a lot of pain, and he keeps clutching his stomach and groaning."  
  
Hank wanted to smile at Logan's protectiveness of the German teenager, but he simply nodded in understanding.  
  
As gently as he could, Logan transferred Kurt into Beast's arms. The sudden movement still caused Kurt to whimper and clutch his stomach even more.  
  
"Nein, nein. Es tut weh. Warum? Warum machen Sie mir dies?"  
  
Hank placed Kurt on one of the beds in the infirmary as quickly as possible without hurting him any further. He then quickly gave Kurt a mild sedative and pain killer.  
  
The blue fuzzy elf began to relax and still after only a few minutes. His breathing became more even and he stopped whimpering. His hands weren't clutching his stomach anymore, but they were still resting there lightly.  
  
Hank turned towards the others still standing around the infirmary. Scott and Kitty still looked pale and worried. Rogue had visibly relaxed after Kurt had been given the medication, but someone observing her closely would notice how tense she still was.  
  
Hank then turned his gaze to Jean. Since graduating the redhead had decided to pursue a career in medicine. She had learned quite a bit already from both Hank and the Professor and could be of some help.  
  
"Jean," Hank started, "give me a hand in treating Kurt. The rest of you head upstairs and get some rest. We'll notify you if Kurt's condition changes."  
  
Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Hank held up his hand to stop him. "The best thing you can do for your friend is to let me and Jean treat him."  
  
Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He guided Kitty out the door with him and motioned for Rogue to follow.  
  
Rogue grumbled, but followed them out of the infirmary. Her tone left no doubt that she expected to be notified if anything else went wrong with her brother.  
  
Logan in the meantime sat down in a chair across the room, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Hank. As if daring Hank to ask him to leave.  
  
Hank almost laughed at Logan's voice until Jean's voice called him over to Kurt's bedside.  
  
Hank walked up to Jean's side at the bed where he noticed that Jean had already gotten Kurt comfortable and into a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt.  
  
With her telekinesis she'd probably been able to easily lift Kurt without hurting him.  
  
She'd also managed to get his hands down to his sides and was now lifting the edge of Kurt's t-shirt with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Hank looked down at Kurt's bare abdomen and frowned.  
  
Even with the fur covering his body, an angry looking scar was still visible.  
  
The scar looked like it was about three to four inches long and the flesh surrounding the area looked swollen which seemed to indicate that a deep incision had been made.  
  
Since it had been Magneto who had done this to Kurt, Hank wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the purpose behind the incision.  
  
Whatever it was, it couldn't be good for Kurt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
For the past couple of days, all the images going through Kurt's head were hazy at best.  
  
All he'd been aware of was pain.  
  
He'd been vaguely aware of lying on a metal bed and being strapped down. He'd been too drugged to even attempt teleporting anywhere.  
  
And then the pain had started.  
  
A burning fire that started at his abdomen and then spread all the way from his groin to his sternum until he could barely breathe.   
  
The figures standing around him had been completely hazy to his weakened vision, so Kurt had had no idea who was doing this to him.  
  
Kurt had still managed to find his voice to yell out at them. Although since he was already disoriented, he hadn't realized that he'd reverted back to his native language and the figures probably didn't understand him.  
  
"Warum? Warum machen Sie mir dies? Wer sind Sie? Bitte Halten Sie an! Es tut weh!"  
  
No matter what Kurt had yelled, the figures hadn't responded. He had eventually passed out from the pain.  
  
When he'd awoken again the figures were gone, but he was still in pain.  
  
The next thing he'd been aware of was some more figures crowding around, but these ones seemed more familiar and comforting. They had spoken soothing words and gently carried him away.  
  
Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind he'd known he was back at the institute.  
  
This time when Kurt surrendered to the blackness, he'd done so much more willingly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, how is Kurt?" the Professor asked.  
  
Hank and Jean looked at each other. Not sure exactly what the should tell Xavier.  
  
"Well," Hank started, "I don't think there's any permanent physical damage. Knowing Kurt he'll probably be bouncing off the walls in a couple of days." Hank paused before continuing. "Logan said he'd watch Kurt for tonight. He refused to leave teh infirmary."  
  
Xavier smiled at that. "Logan likes to give the appearance of a lone wolf, but truthfully he'd give his life to protect anyone here." His smile then turned to a frown as he looked at Jean and Hank. "Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Hank avoided his eyes and Jean hesitated before speaking up. "Well, we were concerned about a deep incision made in Kurt's abdomen. Why Magneto go to all that trouble to take blood from all of us for the past month, then kidnap Kurt, and perform some kind of ... surgery on him."  
  
Xavier seemed confused as well, but not as confused as Hank and Jean. "I'm not sure. Somehow I think this incident and Magneto's earlier experiments on Kurt are not unrelated."  
  
Jean looked surprised just as Hank looked angry. "You mean he enjoys hurting Kurt for some disgusting reason! Is this just what he does when he wants to punish Mystique?!"  
  
Xavier shook his head. "I didn't get any impression of hatred or malice towards Kurt from Magneto. Only a sense of ... finality. Like what he was doing to Kurt had to be done, but he wasn't happy about it."  
  
Jean spoke up with a slight hitch of worry in her voice. "So ... what does this mean for Kurt?"  
  
Xavier sighed. "I don't know. But with the coming rise of Apocalypse and this incident, I have feeling things are about to get really difficult for Kurt."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
There ... I got the update finished. Sorry about the delay, I was having some difficulty with fanfiction.net.  
  
And here's the German translations:  
  
Warum: Why  
  
Warum machen Sie mir dies?: Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Wer sind Sie?: Who are you?  
  
Bitte Halten Sie an: Please stop!  
  
I think I got everything. Let me know if I didn't. 


	3. Ch2 Coming Around

A/N: I've decided to start posting the response to reviews at the end of each update after any … translations.  
  
Chapter two  
  
After Hank and Jean had finished their examination of Kurt, Logan had seated himself in a chair besides Kurt's bed and declared that he would be watching the elf that night.  
  
Neither Jean nor Hank had even attempted to argue with him. They'd both known that someone had to watch Kurt that night, just as they'd both known that Logan would volunteer for the job.  
  
Logan didn't always give the appearance that he like the students at the Institute, but nobody hurt them or messed with them.  
  
Logan hadn't planned on falling asleep. But it had been a long couple of days for everyone in the institute since they'd all been out looking for Kurt and the elf in question was fast asleep at the moment himself.  
  
Eventually as Logan watched the steady rise and fall of Kurt's chest, he allowed himself to be slowly lulled to sleep. His heightened senses would let him know if anything happened to Kurt during the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kurt, in the meantime, was experiencing peaceful sleep and dreams for the first time in days.  
  
Kurt dreamed about coming to the Institute for the first time. No one, not even his foster parents, had had any idea how terrified he'd actually been of leaving his home and coming to the Institute. And when he'd first laid eyes on Storm, the Professor, Scott and Jean (the only ones there at the time) he'd thought that his worst fears had been confirmed.  
  
They may have been mutants as well, … but they didn't look any different then normal people.  
  
However, Scott was surprised at shaking the hand of someone who was blue and had only three fingers, but he hadn't recoiled in disgust.  
  
And neither had anyone else.  
  
Except Kitty.  
  
Kitty had at first been terrified by Kurt's appearance, but truth be told, Kurt hadn't been that bothered by her reaction.  
  
She been less scared and judgmental then almost everyone else who had seen Kurt and known that he wasn't wearing a costume.  
  
And Kurt had always figured that Kitty's reaction to him was more out of response to her own fear of being a mutant and having everything changing so fast.  
  
It had been a lot for a 15-year old girl to deal with. After all, Kitty had had barely enough time to adjust to her powers before coming to the Institute. Unlike Kurt, who had never been able to hide the fact that he was different.  
  
Kitty's reaction to Kurt had probably had nothing to do with Kurt as a person and everything to do with Kitty's difficulty in all the changes in her life.  
  
However, Kitty couldn't deny that she'd come to care about Kurt as a friend at least. After all, she'd been freaked the first time Kurt had accidentally been injured on a mission by Rogue.  
  
That's when she'd given him the nickname Blue Fuzzy Elf.  
  
If Logan had been awake at that moment he would have noticed Kurt's mouth curving into a smile in his sleep as he remembered Scott bewildered reaction to Kitty calling him that nickname for the first time.  
  
Unfortunately, Kurt's expression quickly turned troubled and full of fear as his dreams shifted from the comfort of his friends to the events of the previous few days. Kurt once again saw himself lying on a metal table.   
  
Only this time he recognized one of the figures as Magneto and he saw the flash of a scalpel being raised before he felt the pain tearing through his abdomen.  
  
His dreams once again shifted to another lab, more experiments, but a different place and time. Magneto was once again there, and Kurt felt as if his entire body was on fire.  
  
He was distinctly aware of a baby crying, until he realized it was him  
  
"Monster! What have you done to him?!"  
  
With a jolt, Kurt came awake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan had woken up the minute Kurt started stirring in his sleep. The focus of Kurt's dreaming was fairly obvious in the way his head was moving back and forth and his tiny whimpers of 'nein.'  
  
He was right there the second Kurt came awake with a start and tried to sit. Trying to sit up was a mistake.  
  
Kurt immediately clutched his stomach and groaned.  
  
Logan suppressed a slightly amused grin as he helped Kurt lie back down.  
  
"Easy Elf," Logan said, "you've been through quite a bit and if I were you I'd just lie back and take it easy. You need some rest."  
  
Kurt was in no condition to argue or fight with Logan so he allowed himself to be laid back down. His held tilted towards Logan and his eyes blinked a couple of times to focus.  
  
"Herr Logan?" he asked weakly.  
  
Logan smiled at the German teen. "Yeah Elf, it's me."  
  
Kurt looked a little panicked as he started speaking rapidly. "Herr Logan, was ist zu mir passieren? Warum verletzt mein Magen deshalb viel?"  
  
Logan held up his hand to stop him from saying anything. "English Elf."  
  
Despite the pain he was obviously in, Kurt somehow managed to smile. "Zorry Herr Logan. Vhen I'm … not all there I don't realize vhen I'm speaking Deutsch."  
  
Logan grinned. "Don't worry about it. Now you were saying."  
  
Kurt looked at Logan. "Vhat happened to me?"  
  
Logan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well, we were kind of hoping you could tell us what happened Elf."  
  
Kurt blinked his eyes a couple more times and stared at the ceiling. His mind was still a little disoriented and he was trying to focus his mind on the events of the past couple of days.   
  
"I … don't … I mean I … can't remember that much of the past few days," Kurt said. "Except I do remember some … other mutants, Magneto was one of them, … I was on a operating table and they … they cut me open!"  
  
Logan placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder to give him some comfort. "Yeah, we guessed that from the evil looking scar on your abdomen."  
  
Kurt instinctively started to lift his shirt to take a look, but Logan's hand closed over his before he could take a look.  
  
"You don't want to do that. It looks a lot worse than it actually is. Magneto and his henchmen are complete slime balls, but they didn't leave any internal bleeding. However, the stitching was done a little hastily so Jean and Hank had to redo the stitching last night." Logan paused in his explanation. "The skin is a little red and irritated there."  
  
Kurt relaxed at Logan's diagnosis. But then he turned towards the gruff man with a serious look on his face. "Vhy vaw this done to me?"  
  
For once the Wolverine actually looked worried. "I don't know Elf."  
  
Before anything more could be said, a voice spoke up from the doorway to the infirmary. "Mr. Logan? I know I shouldn't be down here without permission, but like, before heading to school and wanted to see how Kurt …"  
  
"Keety?" Kurt interrupted.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty came fully into the room then and dropped her bag and books on the floor in her rush to get to Kurt. "The blue fuzzy elf is okay!"  
  
Kitty wrapped her arms around Kurt in a hug and Kurt almost screamed at the pain in his stomach, but instead he just gently hugged her back.  
  
Logan, in the meantime, was rubbing his ears in reaction to Kitty's scream. "Hey Half-Pint, you wanna go easy on the Elf. He doesn't need to be injured again."  
  
Kitty instantly jumped back. "Sorry Kurt. The last thing you need is me jumping all over you right now."  
  
Kurt managed to grin up at her from the bed. "No problem Keety." Secretly, under different circumstances, Kurt would have loved to have Kitty jumping all over him. But anything even close to that in nature would have to wait.   
  
Kurt was so used to being active the majority of the day that this lack of movement would probably drive him crazy in the next few days more than the pain. He absolutely hated feeling like some kind of fragile egg.  
  
"Is that valley girl already re-injuring mah little bro?"  
  
"Nein Rogue," Kurt called out to the Goth chick who had just entered the room. "At least not with Herr Logan to pull her off."  
  
"Well someone's gotta look out for you Elf," Logan said. "Cause we all know you don't look out for yourself."  
  
Kitty and Rogue laughed as Kurt lightly swatted at Logan with his tail.  
  
"Guess there are some good uses for that thing," Logan grumbled.  
  
"Should I assume from the laughing and light atmosphere that our resident fuzz ball is awake?" Scott asked, poking his head in the door.  
  
"Who are you calling a fuzz ball, Shades?!" Kurt tried to sound irritated, but he just came off as amused.  
  
Scott laughed as he came in the door.  
  
"The Professor wants to talk to you when your ready Kurt, but until then …" Scott trailed off as he held up the item he had brought with him.  
  
A breakfast tray.  
  
"Breakfast!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
Kitty and Rogue started laughing as Logan helped Kurt sit up in bed with an amused grin on his face.  
  
"You must not be feeling to bad to want breakfast," Rogue commented.  
  
"Vunderbar," Kurt replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes for emphasis.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Was ist zu mir passieren?: What happened to me?  
  
(A/N: freetranslations.com gave me a different verb for 'to happen' but for some reason my word document kept respelling it so I just checked out my German-English dictionary and used the verb passieren)  
  
Warum verletzt mein Magen deshalb viel?: Why does my stomach hurt so much?  
  
And of course to the reviews:  
  
Crazy11: Did you really think I wouldn't know who that review was from? Hee hee. (It's an inside joke)  
  
Skittles the Sugar fairy: I don't have everything planned out right now, but I'm working on it. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see.  
  
Foxfire111: Where you on a sugar high when you wrote your review? Hee hee. We all love the blue fuzzy elf. This will probably end up being a Kurtty, but I might keep Amanda in there as a friend. Kurt's going to need all the friends he can get.  
  
Jettwolf90: I'll try to keep up as much as I can. Can't tell you exactly what I have planned for Kurt yet, but don't worry … I could never be too mean to him.  
  
Ner'ual of Say'lar: You can call off your Devil dogs and Flying Monkeys … I've updated. Besides, … I've dealt with worse than dogs and monkeys.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: I can't tell you anymore about where I'm going with this except for what's in the summary. I'm not even entirely sure what I'm all going to do with this fiction, but I have big plans for it.  
  
I think I replied to everyone else on my last update. I actually meant to get this chapter done and up yesterday, but hey I had my top wisdom teeth pulled. Everyone needs a break once in awhile.  
  
Keep up with the reviews. Thanks! 


	4. Ch3 More Questions Than Answers

Chapter 3  
  
The little party in the infirmary broke up as Kitty, Rogue, and most of the other students had to head off to school. Lucky for Kurt, Kitty and Rogue had agreed to pick up his homework for the weekend. He hadn't been in class since Tuesday and it wasn't a good time for him to fall behind since him and Rogue were graduating in 4 months.  
  
(A/N: this story starts in about February of Kurt and Rogue's senior year. I think Kitty is a year behind them.)  
  
A little later in the early afternoon, Scott and Jean headed off to some classes at Bayville U. Leaving Kurt alone in the institute with Hank, Logan, Ororo, and the Professor.   
  
Although the Professor had said he wanted to talk to Kurt when he was feeling up to it, and Kurt had a strong feeling he knew what it was about.  
  
The Professor wanted to talk to Kurt about the last few days and maybe get an idea what Magneto had been after.  
  
Kurt had thought he wouldn't feel up to talking to the Professor at all that day. The few images he could bring to his mind about the past few days weren't exactly pleasant and Kurt wasn't sure he could bring up those memories just yet.  
  
However, as the morning stretched into the afternoon, Kurt began to get restless in the infirmary. He wasn't used to being this inactive and it was driving him absolutely crazy. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of the infirmary. Maybe talking to the Professor would actually help.  
  
And if nothing else, … it would get him out of the infirmary.  
  
Kurt turned his head in the direction of Hank. "Excuse me … Herr McCoy?"  
  
Hank turned around at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Yes Kurt."  
  
Kurt hesitated only a little before swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. He was a little wobbly at first, but luckily his tail was there to help him get balanced. Hank was immediately at Kurt's side the minute he'd seen him try to stand up.  
  
"Kurt, … what are you doing?"  
  
Kurt sighed and tried taking a few shaky steps. "I'm going to see the Professor. He said he vanted to talk zu me vhen I vas feeling up to it. Now is as good a time as any."  
  
Hank looked amazed that Kurt was actually planning on walking upstairs to see the Professor.  
  
"Kurt, … I'm sure the Professor didn't intend for you to have to walk up there to see him. I'm sure he'd be okay with coming to see you here at the infirmary, or …"  
  
"Nein!" Kurt replied.  
  
Hank started at Kurt's tone.  
  
"I'm zorry, Herr McCoy. But I have zu get out of here. Just for a little vhile. Please?"  
  
Hank looked at Kurt's pleading face. However, before he could make a decision, the Professor made it for him.  
  
*It's all right Hank. I don't think Kurt will damage anything by just walking up to my study. It might do him good to get out of the infirmary for a little bit. Just don't let him bounce off the walls.*  
  
Hank almost laughed at the last comment by the Professor. Kurt, noticing the grin on Hank's face, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Professor?" he asked.  
  
Hank nodded. "He seems to think that it will be okay for you to walk up to his study, … just don't over do it and no bouncing off the walls.  
  
Kurt grinned before turning around and heading out the door.  
  
"Nein," he called back, "I'll save zhat for the weekend."  
  
Hank shook his head at Kurt's attempt at humor and called after him, "And don't try any teleporting until you've recovered a bit more."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time Kurt had managed to get to the front landing of the mansion he was beginning to wish he'd teleported anyway.   
  
His stomach was a lot more sore than he'd thought, but of course climbing up the stairs from the infirmary had put quite a bit of strain on his abdominal muscles.  
  
Strange how Kurt never realized how much he really used those muscles for just the simplest of tasks.  
  
Kurt looked up at the flight of stairs heading up to the first floor and groaned. He'd barely managed to keep a straight climbing up to the ground floor.  
  
*Kurt. It's alright. You can just come to the dining room.*  
  
Kurt started a little at the unexpected voice, but simply started walking forward to the dining room.  
  
The professor was seated near the entrance of the dining room, clearly having been expecting him.  
  
"I zhought you vere in your study Professor," Kurt said.  
  
Professor Xavier simply smiled and motioned to the seat right next to him.  
  
"I was Kurt. But I figured I'd just meet you halfway. I don't think you're as recovered as you think you are," he said as Kurt sat down in the chair that he had motioned to, "still, I can understand why you'd want to get out of the infirmary for awhile."  
  
"Ja," Kurt said, "Herr McCoy is great, but the infirmary is a little … ah … dull."  
  
The Professor gave a light smile, but than turned serious as if suddenly remembering what they were there for.  
  
"I suppose you know why I've called you here Kurt."  
  
Kurt tensed up a little. "I'm guessing you vant to talk about what happened to me the past few days."  
  
The Professor nodded. "Understand Kurt, I'm not doing this to make you uncomfortable, but I sense some type of a motivation behind Magneto kidnapping you."  
  
Kurt growled in annoyance.  
  
"It's not like it's the first time he's chosen to experiment on me."  
  
The Professor sighed. It was true. This WAS the second time Magneto had held Kurt a captive and experimented on him. And somehow the Professor felt that the two events were connected.  
  
However, he didn't want to mention that to Kurt until he was absolutely sure. Kurt had enough built up anger towards Magneto.   
  
"Yes, I know Kurt. But there has to be a reason for Magneto's recent activities. He wouldn't do something like this for no reason," Professor Xavier said, "And I seriously doubt he did this just out of malice towards either you or Mystique."  
  
"Leave mein Mutter out of this!" Kurt growled.  
  
The Professor sighed. Magneto wasn't the only one that Kurt had a lot of built up anger for.  
  
"Alright. Kurt why don't you start by telling me what you remember about the past few days?"  
  
Kurt hesitated. Personally he didn't want to revisit the past few days. It wasn't so much the fact that Magneto had experimented on him that bothered him, but being kidnapped and held against his will.  
  
No one, not even his foster parents, knew that being strapped down, caged or confined was his worst fear. Part of the reason for that fear was because Kurt was the type of person who always had to have the freedom to move around. But mostly, he was afraid of being treated like some kind of monster. Like he was less than human.  
  
And being strapped down to a operating table and experimented on definitely implied that the patient in question was sub-human.  
  
Kurt sighed. "There's not much to tell Professor. I don't remember much. Vhen I woke up I vas strapped down to an operating table and my mind vas so drugged I couldn't concentrate … or teleport."  
  
The Professor looked thoughtful after Kurt's words. "You might remember more than you think Kurt. If you'll allow me to read your mind we might be able to uncover more."  
  
"Alright Professor," Kurt sighed, "but I don't like this."  
  
The Professor quietly reached out and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head, about an inch away from his face.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes as images assailed through his brain.  
  
Kurt was strapped to some kind of metal operating table, barely conscious with his swaying a little from side to side and his tail was hanging off the table mimicking the motions of his head.  
  
Several needles and tubes were coming out of Kurt's body and his stomach was laid bare.  
  
He watched helplessly as Magneto extracted something from Kurt's body. Except it wasn't a blood sample like the other X-Men. He took something from lower in the body … around the groin area.  
  
  
  
Across the room Colossus, Pyro, and Gambit were working on something. The blood samples from various mutants was on the table.  
  
Magneto turned his head and said something to the three of them. The Acolytes only hesitated slightly before taking a needle and syringe, and extracting a blood sample from themselves.  
  
At Magneto's orders, they then turned around and left.  
  
Leaving Magneto alone … with Nightcrawler.  
  
Magneto extracted his own blood sample and worked at the table that his Acolytes had abandoned before turning back to the operating.  
  
With a scalpel in his hand, he advanced on Nightcrawler.  
  
Kurt jerked out of the flashback with a jerk.  
  
"What does this mean Professor?" Kurt asked with a slight tremble in his voice. He hadn't realized that he'd broken out in a sweat.  
  
"I'm not sure Kurt." the Professor answered.  
  
What Professor Xavier was really thinking was that Magneto had inserted something into Kurt's body.  
  
But why and for what purpose he couldn't tell.  
  
However, he didn't want to completely freak Kurt out until he knew for sure.  
  
"Like we're back!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and the teachers gave me a bunch of homework for blue," Rogue's voice said.  
  
"Give him a break guys," Scott replied.  
  
"He's probably still sleeping the day away in the infirmary," Jean continued.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late.  
  
"Actually, he's in here," he called out.  
  
Kitty, Rogue, Scott and Jean walked into the dining room and seemed really surprised to see Kurt there.  
  
"Kurt! I like, didn't realize you were feeling well enough to leave the infirmary," Kitty said, setting her bag down and sitting down next to Kurt.  
  
Kurt grimaced. "Considering the time I had getting up zhose stairs I'm probably not, but I just had to get out of the infirmary."  
  
Kurt silently turned his head towards the professor looking for some kind of acknowledgement or permission.  
  
*We'll talk later Kurt … if you're willing. For know feel free to hang out with your friends.*  
  
Kurt smiled as the Professor turned to the other students.  
  
"Scott, would you mind helping Kurt up to his room. I'd think he'd prefer that to another night in the infirmary," everyone grinned at the Professors words. "And the rest of you just make sure he doesn't do anything too … strenuous."  
  
Kurt gave the Professor a 'who me' look as everyone laughed.  
  
"You might wanna give the orders for that directly to Kurt," Rogue stated, "it's not like any of us could stop him if he decided to do anything stupid."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I actually meant to get chapter 4 up earlier than this, but between two opening shifts at work for the weekend, the heat wave in MN, and trying to get some other stories caught up with a friend (we're under daughtersofgondor for any Lord of the Rings fans) I just was too beat to get it finished.  
  
Well here it is.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed and are waiting to see what comes next.  
  
Too tired and preoccupied to write anymore tonight.  
  
Stay tuned! 


	5. Ch4 Of Homework and Movies

Chapter 4  
  
"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay awake to work on this," Kurt whined.  
  
At the table, sitting next to him, Kitty tried not to laugh.  
  
"You don't have to like, finish everything tonight Kurt. It's only Friday and you have the whole weekend," Kitty said, "besides I'm sure your teachers will give you some kind of extension since you were absent for three days."  
  
Kurt sighed and closed his history book. "Yeah. I guess you're right Keety. At least my history is done."  
  
Kurt then sighed and ran his tired fingers through his hair. "I won't be able to get any more homework done tonight anyway," he said, ending the sentence with a yawn.  
  
"Geez Kurt, quite yawning," Rogue complained, "that kind of thing is contagious."  
  
"I spent last night in the infirmary and still can't walk up stairs very easily or teleport for the rest of the weekend. I have a right to be tired," Kurt grumbled, laying his head on his hands.  
  
Kitty laughed lightly as she ran one hand up and down Kurt's back.  
  
"You need any help with any of your homework tomorrow Kurt?"  
  
"Ja, zhe Englisch. I hate zhe grammar for zhis language," Kurt replied.  
  
"Okay," Kitty replied, "then you can help me with my math."  
  
Kurt nodded tiredly, but didn't seem to really be listening that much.  
  
"Dude, how much help can he need with the English homework for this weekend," Tabitha said from her spot on the table, "it's just some basic grammar and punctuation exercises."  
  
Kitty glared at her. "How many languages do you like speak, Boom Boom?"  
  
Tabitha seemed surprised by the vehemence in Kitty's tone.   
  
Since when did she stick up for Kurt.  
  
Rogue also looked a little surprised at Kitty's outburst, but the conversation was cut short when all three of them noticed that Kurt was purring softly and Logan walked in just at that moment.  
  
"Where you planning on putting the elf to sleep Half-Pint?" Logan asked. It was then that Kitty realized she was still running her hand up and down Kurt's back. She pulled her hand away and looked at Logan.  
  
"Are you gonna like bring him back to the infirmary now?"  
  
Logan shook his head.  
  
"I talked to Charles about it. He seems to think Elf might sleep better in his own room," Logan stated, but he sounded like he didn't agree with the Professor on this. "I guess since he was more or else able to walk up here on his own he doesn't need to be in the infirmary tonight."  
  
Logan sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that more than anyone else.  
  
Without another word, Logan gently picked the blue fuzzy elf up from the table and headed towards the stairs. Kurt's image inducer had gotten destroyed when he'd been kidnapped, and his new one wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.  
  
"Would one of you like to grab his school work and bring it upstairs for me?" Logan called over his shoulder.  
  
Both Kitty and Rogue grabbed a little bit of Kurt's books and headed towards the stairs. Rogue had told her brother that he wouldn't be needing all of his books since he wouldn't be finishing all of his homework that night, but he hadn't listened.  
  
Rogue had already finished her stuff for the weekend (she hadn't had much) and Kitty just needed to do her math.  
  
Which she would probably be doing with Kurt the next day while she helped him with his English assignment.  
  
Rogue suddenly realized that Kurt and Kitty had actually been doing that for a little over a month now. It had started shortly after Lance and Kitty had broken up, and Kurt and Amanda had peacefully decided to call it quits.  
  
At that point, the small group reached Kurt's room and while Logan place Kurt in bed Rogue and Kitty dumped Kurt's books on his desk.  
  
A little while later the trio left Kurt's room with him already completely asleep. But not before Rogue noticed Kitty making sure Kurt was okay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt woke up late the next morning, about 11 o'clock in the afternoon. For the acrobat who usually had an abundance of energy, that was pretty late.  
  
However, the extra sleep really helped Kurt. He woke up feeling completely refreshed and energized, and his stomach muscles only ached a little bit when he sat up.  
  
Oddly enough, the mansion was actually fairly quiet. But then Kurt remembered that it was Saturday and nearly noon, so everyone was most likely out and having fun.  
  
Well almost everyone because about that moment Kitty phased through the wall with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Geez Kurt. I don't think you've ever like been the last one up on a Saturday."  
  
Kurt yawned and stood up. "Remind me to be this sympathetic to you when you're kidnapped or wiped out from finals."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Sorry I just wanted to get my homework done so I can have tonight off.  
  
Kurt looked up at Kitty confused. "Vhy? Vhat do you have planned vor tonight?"  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Nothing definite now, but hey it's like Saturday night!"  
  
Kurt, mimicking Kitty, also shrugged while grabbing a towel and some extra clothes from his closet. It was then that he realized he was still wearing his clothes from the previous day.  
  
"Did I fall asleep over my homework?"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Only sort of. I mean you'd already finished your history homework."  
  
Kurt laughed along with her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be downstairs to work on our math and English after I get dressed and shower," Kurt said starting to head towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sounds good," Kitty replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About an hour later, Kitty was sitting at the dining room table impatiently taping her foot when Kurt finally appeared carrying his books.  
  
"Geez Fuzzy, how long does it take you to dress and shower?"  
  
"Hey," Kurt protested, "all you have to blow dry is your head, I'm covered from head to toe in fur."  
  
"Oh," Kitty replied flabbergasted. "I'm sorry Kurt I never really thought of that." In truth she hadn't thought about how long grooming would take Kurt because after seeing him with his image inducer on all the time she'd almost begun to think of him as just another guy who didn't care that much about how he looked.  
  
But maybe that was just Lance. Now that Kitty thought about, Kurt was always conscious about how he looked.  
  
Kurt chuckled at the dismayed look on Kitty's face. "I'm not mad Keety. I guess you don't really have to think about how much of pain fur is unless you're covered in it."  
  
Kitty sighed. "I'm still sorry for my insensitive comment Kurt."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "It's alrigt Katzchen."  
  
Kitty looked at him amused. "Katzchen, huh?"  
  
Kurt blushed. "Ja. Just a little playful little twist on your name. I don't have to use it if you don't like …"  
  
"No, I like it," Kitty interrupted, "it's cute."  
  
Kurt smiled at her and the two of them quickly went to work.  
  
Kitty only had math to do, but she stayed long after the two had finished working with numbers to help Kurt with his English.  
  
Kitty had never even considered just how screwed up English grammar was until she had to teach it to a non-native speaker. Fortunately Kurt was a really quick learner and he was soon able to finish his English without Kitty's assistance.  
  
However, Kitty still remained to keep Kurt company while he started on his science and even made the two of them lunch.  
  
Proving that he was well on his way to recovery, Kurt ended up eating everything on his plate, half of what was on Kitty's, as well as making a couple trips to the refrigerator himself.  
  
"If I didn't know any better," Kitty commented, "I'd say you were actually consuming more food than you usually do."  
  
"You try living with a metabolism permanently stuck on fast forward," Kurt mumbled in between bites of food.  
  
Kitty laughed and then looked at the clock. "Wow! It's already 5 o'clock! I didn't realize it had gotten so late."  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and he almost choked on the food he was swallowing as he looked at the clock. Kurt quickly closed his science book.  
  
"Vell, I guess I can finish the rest tomorrow," Kurt said, "science is all I have left to do anyway."  
  
The two of them cleaned up their spot on the dining room table, gathered up their books, and headed upstairs to put their stuff away.  
  
They didn't pass any other student's on their way upstairs, but the reached the downstairs foyer just as Scott and Jean walked in through the door.  
  
"Hey Kurt," Scott called in greeting. Jean just smiled at the sight of Kurt and Kitty. "Did you get your make-up work done?"  
  
"Most of it," Kurt replied.  
  
"Yeah, and then he nearly cleaned out the entire refrigerator," Kitty replied jokingly.  
  
Scott and Jean laughed at Kurt's flippant 'gee thanks' look.   
  
"Well I guess if your appetite is back you can't be feeling that bad," Jean replied.  
  
"My appetite is always healthy," Kurt said.  
  
Scott, Jean and Kitty all laughed again, but Jean's laughter seemed kind of forced.  
  
*Kurt are you really okay* Jean asked.  
  
Scott and Kitty were still chuckling when Kurt replied back mentally,   
  
*Ja. My stomach's still a little sore, but other than that I'm great*  
  
Jean smiled in relief just as Scott asked, "Do you guys have any plans tonight?"  
  
"No," Kitty replied, her smile fading, "and it sucks since it's Saturday night and all."  
  
"Well me and Scott were gonna go see a movie," Jean said, "would you guys like to come along?"  
  
Kurt and Kitty glanced at each other and then looked back at the couple. "We don't want to intrude on anything," Kitty said.  
  
"It's okay," Scott answered, "we'll just get our own seats a little apart."  
  
Kurt hesitated before speaking up. "I'm not sure if it vill be alright vith the Professor. Do you think he'll let me go out?"  
  
*It's alright Kurt. I think going out tonight might actually be good for you.*  
  
The four of them all turned as one as the Professor wheeled into the foyer. Apparently they'd all heard him.  
  
"But I think you might need this," the Professor said, holding out Kurt's brand new image inducer.  
  
"Thanks Professor," Kurt replied putting the image inducer on and trying it out. It was the exact same image that the old one had produced, but if possible it actually seemed a little clearer and more enhanced.  
  
While Kurt and Kitty ran upstairs to grab some money for the movies, the Professor turned to Scott and Jean.  
  
*Thanks for doing this you two. And keep an eye on Kurt will you?*  
  
*We will Professor.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Since it was a Saturday night, the movie theater was fairly crowded.  
  
Scott and Jean were using all their efforts at the entrance to keep Kurt from being jostled by the crowd.  
  
He was still recovering somewhat from his kidnapping and the last thing they needed was anyone in the crowd getting freaked out by feeling Kurt's fur.  
  
Kitty had no idea what Scott and Jean were doing, but she was unconsciously also trying to protect Kurt from the crowd.  
  
However, since Scott, Jean, and Kitty were identified mutants (and most of the people assumed that Kurt staying at the Xavier Institute meant he was a mutant even if they didn't know what his power was) the group was given a fairly wide berth.  
  
Although a couple people were still nice to them.  
  
A few of Jean's old soccer friends had said hello to her.  
  
Kurt's old girlfriend, Amanda, was also there. And despite the protests her friends made she still came over to say hi to everyone.  
  
"I heard something about you having a rough week Kurt, … how are you feeling?" Amanda asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Not bad. I should be able to come back school on Monday."  
  
The two of them talked a little longer until the saw Scott, Jean, and Kitty heading their way from the food court they had gone to. Kitty was glaring at Amanda.  
  
Amanda, noticing this, nodded her head toward Kitty. "She likes you, you know."  
  
Kurt stared over at Kitty in disbelief. "Nein. Kitty just thinks of us as friends."  
  
Amanda laughed. "Whatever you say Kurt. But I know that look when I say it," she said and then turned to catch up to her friends. "Feel better Kurt."  
  
Kurt nodded and waved as Amanda walked off with the group she had come with. He thought he heard at least one of the girls say: "How can you even talk with that freak?!"  
  
Kurt shrugged it off He'd been called freak before, … and worse.  
  
Kitty grabbed his hand somewhat possessively as the group headed into the movies, and Kurt smiled at the gesture.  
  
Maybe Amanda was right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scott and Jean positioned themselves in two seats behind Kurt and Kitty so they could still have a little time to themselves and keep an eye on Kurt like the Professor said.   
  
Both of them noticed how Kurt and Kitty ended up cuddling for most of the movie, although Kurt tried to keep his purring down to a minimum.  
  
The rest of the crowd probably wouldn't have heard anyway …they were all laughing to hard at the movie.  
  
All too soon the movie was over and everyone started heading out.  
  
Despite the fact that Scott and Jean were only sitting one aisle behind Kurt and Kitty, they somehow still got separated in the ruckus.  
  
It was about that time that most of the lights went out and the electric systems started going on the fritz.  
  
Several people in the movie theater screamed at the unexpected electric failure and started heading towards the exit at a renewed pace.  
  
In the commotion, Kurt was pushed away from Kitty and he ended up sprawled on the floor of one of the aisles.  
  
The move caused his image inducer to get hit off and so he ended up in the middle of the crowded theater with his true self revealed.  
  
Luckily the only person who saw him didn't see him before his image inducer went off and so wouldn't be able to identify him.  
  
"Demon!" she yelled.  
  
The scream simply brought more panic to an already panic stricken crowd and everyone started heading towards the exit at a renewed pace.  
  
Except for Scott, Jean, and Kitty who were trying to move towards Kurt.  
  
Kurt in the meantime had curled into the shadows because at least there he would be invisible with his blue fur. It wasn't that hard considering all he lights were out.  
  
Which is probably why Kurt didn't see the figure behind him until it was too late.  
  
About five figures all dressed in black surrounded the blue mutant and Kurt suddenly found a gag in his mouth.  
  
Kurt honestly didn't know who these guys were, but their intentions were made quite clear when one of them grabbed a knife from his side and raised it above Kurt.  
  
Kurt was already in a near panic when two of the figures were thrown backwards by a blast of fire. Another two were grabbed by the backs of their necks and pulled away from Kurt, while the last one was simply pushed out of the way … by Gambit.  
  
Kurt's shock doubled when he recognized his other two 'saviors' as Pyro and Colossus.  
  
After what he'd seen in his dreams of the Acolytes and being threatened by a knife, Kurt simply fainted in the commotion.  
  
In the meantime, Scott, Jean, and Kitty had managed to get over to where Kurt was lying unconscious.  
  
Even though all the humans had already left the theater, Jean still snapped on Kurt's image inducer since they still had to get him out of the theater.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?!" Scott exclaimed, motioning to Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit, who were still fighting off the guys dressed all in black.  
  
"Get Nightcrawler out of here."  
  
Scott, Jean, and Kitty turned as one to face the voice who had spoken.  
  
It was Magneto.  
  
Scott suddenly got angry on behalf of his friend. "Magneto! You have a lot of nerve showing your face after …"  
  
"Scott don't," Jean interrupted.  
  
Magneto had let her see into his thoughts enough so that she at least understood the importance of the situation.  
  
She didn't know why Magneto had kidnapped Kurt and was now apparently trying to protect him. But she knew that these men dressed in black would kill Kurt, … and it was important that Kurt survive.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked confused. "What are you…"  
  
"I'll explain later Scott. Right now we have to get Kurt out of here!" Jean said urgently.  
  
It was the urgency in her tone that convinced Scott and Kitty to ask questions later.  
  
So Scott hoisted Kurt into his arms, and without another word, Kitty phase the group through the wall to get them outside.  
  
Leaving Magneto to deal with Kurt's would be assassins.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow! I finally finished the next chapter. Yeah, go me!  
  
First of all, sorry to everyone who really, really want to know what's going on, but I guess I have to keep you in suspense … at least for a couple more chapters.  
  
And to Weirdlet: I love that line you gave me … but I didn't want to use it without your permission so let me know if I can.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! 


	6. Ch5 A Circle of Protection

Chapter 5  
  
"I'm telling you Professor, whoever the guy was he was going to stab me! Warum versuchten sie, mich zu toten?!"  
  
*Kurt calm down.*  
  
Jean, Scott, and Kitty all stared nervously as Kurt practically fell into a chair and placed his head in his hands. Despite the Professor's vast efforts of trying to calm him down Kurt was still shaking.  
  
And for good reason. In less than a week he'd been kidnapped, tortured, cut into, and now someone had tried to kill him. And it was clear that the incidents were against Kurt directly. Not the X-Men.  
  
"What I don't understand Professor," Scott began, "is why just a couple of days ago Magneto was experimenting on Kurt and now he's apparently protecting Kurt."  
  
Jean and Kitty nodded along with Scott while Kurt looked up in amazement. "Vas? I thought I saw Magneto's henchmen there, but not him. Dies macht keinen Sinn."  
  
Kurt started mumbling to himself and since it was in German no one understood the exact words, but from his tone they got the idea.  
  
He was completely confused and freaked out.  
  
"Professor," Jean spoke up, "I don't know what Magneto's deal is, but … at the movies … he let me see into his head … just for a moment and … that's how I knew to get Kurt out of there."  
  
Everyone looked at Jean expectantly, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Go on Jean," the Professor said. "Did you learn anything else?"  
  
Jean hesitated. "Well, he also said something in my head that just left me feeling completely cold."  
  
"Like what was it?" Kitty asked trying to sound flippant, but not succeeding very well.  
  
Jean swallowed nervously. "Magneto said, they'll kill him because they must, but it's not really him they want dead."  
  
The room was engulfed in dead silence.  
  
Scott stood up and started pacing, Kitty started rubbing her arms up and down from the goose bumps which had suddenly formed, Jean looked like she was about to cry, and Kurt was trembling even worse then he already was with silent tears running down his cheeks and matting his fur.  
  
Only the Professor showed no outward reaction, but inside his mind was reeling. Magneto didn't play practical jokes and Jean was completely convinced that his urgency had been all to real. Which meant that there had to be a really important reason for Magneto to be protecting Kurt, … and for the mysterious assassins to want to kill him.  
  
In the middle of the Professor's musings, Kurt suddenly stood.  
  
"I'm sorry to cause such trouble Professor. I mean I … I'll …," Kurt's speech was cut short as he burst into tears and quickly ran out the door. The events of the past week were really taking their toll on Kurt.  
  
Kitty, not wanting Kurt to run out on everyone when he was this upset, quickly got up and ran after him.  
  
No one else moved or commented on Kurt and Kitty leaving so abruptly.  
  
All three of them just figured Kurt needed some time and Kitty might be able to cheer him up a little.  
  
Finally Scott stopped his pacing long enough to gaze over at the Professor. "So, … what do we do now?"  
  
The Professor sighed. "I know at least one thing … protecting Kurt has just become a top priority."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kurt? Kurt! Kurt please wait!"  
  
Kurt stopped just inside the door to his room as he heard Kitty calling his name. Personally he didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but he could never really bring himself to be downright mean or hostile to Kitty.  
  
Kurt self-consciously started wiping the tears away from his eyes, not wanting to appear weak or vulnerable in front of Kitty.  
  
It was a wasted effort. The fur around his eyes and even his cheeks was still damp and his very expression showed how dejected he was.  
  
"Yes Kitty?"  
  
Kitty ran up to him out of breath.  
  
"Kurt I … I honestly don't know what to say to you," Kitty began. "I can't say I know how you're feeling because I can't even guess what this is doing to you. I can't say everything will be alright despite how much I hope it will be. The only thing I can is I'm like, really worried about you. You're my best friend Kurt and I don't want to lose you. Even if it's before anything like happens … or doesn't happen. I don't want to get shut out of your life, … I mean you've … become too important to me. What I'm trying to say is …," Kitty paused to catch her breath and think of the best way to say what she wanted. "I'm here for you Kurt. Even if it's just to listen or give you a shoulder to cry on."  
  
As if on cue, Kurt put his face in his hands and started crying silently while Kitty looked on in amazement.  
  
"I'm like sorry, Kurt! I didn't mean to make it wors…"  
  
"Nein Katzchen. What you said was really sweet. It just … well, … nothing is making this week any easier for me," Kurt managed to say.  
  
Kitty, for her part, didn't just simply nod along or smile to say everything would be alright. She just took Kurt in her arms and hugged him close while gently running her hands up and down his back.   
  
"Everyone at the mansion has their own difficulties in being a mutant and they tend to forget about the problems of everyone else, myself included," Kitty started, "but somehow I think that no one has come appreciate what you have to deal with."  
  
Kurt purred lightly in tune with how her hand moved, but said nothing. Eventually Kurt calmed down enough for the two to draw apart. They still remained fairly close though.  
  
"What exactly happened at the theater?" Kitty asked, and then quickly added when Kurt stiffened: "I mean to make the woman yell 'demon'."  
  
Kurt grimaced. "I got pushed down. And the image inducer was clicked off," he said nodding to the device on his wrist. He then sighed. "It's really not fair. I shouldn't have to hide among people all the time."  
  
Kitty reached over and clicked the image inducer off. The image of the Institute's blue fuzzy elf stared at her. She grinned at him.  
  
"You don't have to hide among the people who really matter, Kurt," she said. Then impulsively she stood on her toes and lightly kissed Kurt on the cheek.  
  
"Sleep well Fuzzy," she said turning to head to her room, "and remember … I'm always here for you." She smiled as she left.  
  
Still in a little shock, Kurt reached up and pressed his hand to the spot on his cheek that Kitty had kissed and he suddenly smiled warmly.  
  
"Guten Nacht, mein Katzchen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sunday dawned clear and bright, and Kurt ended up sleeping surprisingly well. He was so well rested that if the events of the previous days hadn't been keeping his spirits down, he probably would have been bouncing off the walls.  
  
Scott, Jean, and Kitty tried to do everything in their power to cheer Kurt up for the upcoming X-Men meeting that night. The Professor had announced the meeting that morning, and Kurt had a pretty good idea that it would be about him.  
  
In the meantime, he had to deal with his friend's making attempt after attempt at lame jokes, stupid faces, and any other little comments they thought would cheer him up.  
  
Even Rogue was joining in on the bashing.  
  
Kurt laughed more from the absurdity of the situation and to get the group off his back. That is until Kitty, wanting to provoke a real reaction, leaned across the table and kissed Kurt on the cheek much like she had the previous night, except this time it was quicker and in front of everyone.  
  
In complete surprise, Kurt toppled over backwards in his chair at the dining room table and ended up sprawled on the floor.  
  
The various X-men at the table: Scott, Jean, Rogue, Tabitha, Bobby, Amara, Jamie, and a couple others, all stared in shock as well. But then they started roaring with laughter at the smug look on Kitty's face and the dumbfounded expression on Kurt's face.  
  
Kurt and Kitty joined them so that soon the whole dining room was laughing.  
  
That is until Ororo came in to find out what all the noise was about.  
  
"What is going on in here?" she asked, taking in the sight of everyone trying not to laugh and Kurt sprawled on the floor in his toppled over chair.  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt in both amusement and somewhat smug. She raised an eyebrow at him as if daring him in some way and Kurt returned the look with one of his own. He seemed to be saying to her, 'I'll get you for that'!  
  
Ororo quickly shoed everyone out of the dining room table and helped Kurt off the floor. Although Kitty still managed to get one last laugh out of everyone when she turned around and blew a kiss at Kurt.  
  
Despite his fur, everyone managed to see Kurt's blush which made them all chuckle in good humor.  
  
While the rest of the X-team went off to do some training exercises with Logan, Kurt sat down at his desk to finish his make-up work.  
  
He was still exempt from training exercises, and he wouldn't be able to use his powers until tomorrow anyway. This was more a precaution on the Professor's part because teleporting took a lot of energy out of Kurt it could have very easily delayed healing.  
  
Kurt tried to keep himself busy the rest of the day, but his thoughts kept returning to the upcoming meeting that evening.  
  
He knew the Professor was a kind and fair person, but he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow this meeting wouldn't go well for him.  
  
However, before he could work himself up into too much of a frenzy over the meeting and just about everything else in his life, Kitty came in and plopped down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Like, what's up Fuzzy? Be glad you missed Logan's training period today!"  
  
Kurt smiled despite his dark mood. Kitty's perkiness had a way of rubbing off on people. "Vhy Katzchen? What did hey make you do? Hang off from the ceiling?" Kurt said while swatting Kitty playfully with his tail.  
  
Kitty grabbed the limb in question to keep him from hitting her even more. The tail squirmed to get lose in her hand yet Kurt himself remained perfectly calm. With his image inducer on his tail was the only part of his true appearance that could be seen … if he chose not to wrap it around his waist.  
  
"Well we all know that wouldn't be a problem for you," Kitty said, giving his tail a playful yank.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt protested. "Don't pull mein tail. It's got a mind of it's own, … and I can't guarantee what it will do," he finished teasingly.  
  
And just as he said that, his tail squirmed and slapped Kitty's hand with the spade on the end. Kitty yelped in surprise, but then started laughing uncontrollably when Kurt began tickling her with his hands and his tail.  
  
"Hey no fair!" she said in between laughing. "You have three limbs to do this with. I only have two!"  
  
So Kitty began tickling him as well until there was a small tickle war going which basically only succeeded in getting Kurt's bed really messed up.  
  
Eventually Kurt ended up falling off the bed backward, and the surprise was enough to give Kitty the advantage and turn the tables on him.  
  
Which is how Scott found the two of them.  
  
Both Kurt and Kitty looked up in surprise at Scott who raised his eyebrow at the odd scene before him, but didn't comment.  
  
"Uh, … sorry to … interrupt, but the meetings going to start any minute," Scott said with an apologetic look at Kurt.  
  
Kurt's brief good mood vanished instantly as he began to be completely filled with apprehension yet again. He still managed to give Scott a weak smile before their leader walked out the door clearly expecting them to follow.  
  
Kurt got up off the floor and helped Kitty to her feet with a grim expression on his face.  
  
He looked so forlorn that Kitty quickly took his hand and rubbed it a little with her thumb while smiling. "Come on Fuzzy. Let's get this over with."  
  
Kurt tried to smile when he walked out of his room with Kitty, but he couldn't manage to. Not even for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You all have at least some idea why you are all here," the Professor started while looking around the meeting table at all the X-Men who had been assembled. Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Tabitha, Amara, Rogue, Jamie, Ray, Bobby and some of the others were all assembled around the table.   
  
Kurt and Kitty sat right next to the Professor.  
  
"This has something to do with Magneto's activities lately," Ororo said. It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes," the Professor confirmed. "I've been concerned about Magneto would do ever since the return of Apocalypse. From that moment, Eric grew restless and seemed to be wrestling with an important decision until he and the Acolytes disappeared all together," the Professor paused and sighed, "even though I was hoping the mutants would stick together."  
  
No one said anything in response to the Professor's words. He seemed such the picture of calm that when he had a moment of remorse no one knew what to say.  
  
"I grew even more concerned when it became clear that Magneto was taking blood samples from mutants … but not all of them. Just a select few," the Professor stated.  
  
"Do you know who Magneto all took blood samples from … I mean … if there were any that weren't X-Men?" Amara asked shyly.  
  
The Professor sighed. "Well, I know he took blood from Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Ororo, Logan, Tabitha, and Amara. From probing Kurt's mind I was able to deduce that he most likely took blood from his own Acolytes, himself, … and I think Kurt obviously."  
  
"But why kidnap Blueboy?" Tabitha asked. "The rest of us weren't"  
  
All the X-Men looked to the Professor hoping for an answer, but not expecting one.  
  
Kurt was the least hopeful of all.  
  
"That I don't understand either Tabitha," the Professor answered. "And just as confusing is the fact that when I recently talked to the Brotherhood, they reported no such incidents in there group. Magneto didn't bother them at all."  
  
"Even Pietro didn't know anything?" Jean asked.  
  
"Pietro wasn't there, although that didn't really surprise me," the Professor admitted.  
  
There was a little bit of silence while everyone pondered the Professor's words, but then Rogue spoke up.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Professor, but … ya haven't told us anything that we didn't either already know or suspect so, … I can't help but think that there's a more serious reason you've called us all in here."  
  
The Professor nodded. "You're right Rogue." He then looked around at all of the X-Men. Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt avoided his gaze. They knew what was coming.  
  
"None of you know what happened at the movies last night because I asked Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt to keep it under wraps until now," the Professor said. "And I think you all should know what's going on."  
  
As best he could, the Professor swiftly told the gathering about the events of the previous night.   
  
All of them reacted with some degree of shock at the thought of someone trying to kill Kurt. Logan actually started growling while Rogue sat in her chair fuming.  
  
Kurt, in the meantime, had started trembling slightly at the retelling of the story, and Kitty (seeing his distress) reached under the table to grab his hand. She gave his hand a light squeeze for reassurance.  
  
An action that didn't go unnoticed by Rogue, despite her anger.  
  
"So, what are we going to do Charles?" Logan asked.  
  
"The fact that Magneto seems to be putting Kurt's protection as a top priority leads me to believe that we should as well. At least until we know what he's up to," the Professor said.   
  
Kurt stared at the Professor, not liking where this was going. "Vhat do you mean Professor?"  
  
"I mean Kurt … that when you're off the Institute grounds you'll have to be in the company of at least one of the others, and aside from school I'm afraid that won't be very often. At least not for awhile," the Professor said.  
  
"Nein Professor!" Kurt shouted. Most of the others were surprised at Kurt yelling, but not at his actual reaction. None of them liked feeling helpless anymore than he did and they all looked at him in sympathy.  
  
"Ich brauche irgendeine Leibwachter nicht!"  
  
*Kurt calm down.*  
  
Kurt sighed and put his head on the table. In the meantime the Professor had turned to all the other X-Men.  
  
"Can I count on all of you to look after Kurt until this is resolved?"  
  
They all nodded without hesitation.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this Kurt, but we're all a family and families protect each other."  
  
Kurt lifted his head from the table and nodded, but he didn't smile.  
  
"I know, … but that doesn't make it any easier."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I intended to get Kurt back to school in this chapter, but that would have made it too long and I really wanted to get this chapter posted. So, expect Kurt to be back in school in the next update.  
  
And if you haven't figured it out by now the sentences in asterisks are telepathic thoughts.  
  
Here's the German:  
  
Warum versuchten sie, mich zu toten?: Why would they want to kill me?  
  
Dies macht keinen Sinn.: This makes no sense.  
  
Guten nacht: Good night.  
  
Ich brauche irgendeine Leibwachter nicht.: I don't need any bodyguards.  
  
Let me know if I missed any of the translations, … I finished this kind of late at night.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: In this chapter I've tried to make the paragraphs a little less choppy, but at the same time I don't want to push the dialogue to close together and make it look too crowded. I know I like reading things a little more space out so I think I've tried to compromise a little on this chapter.   
  
If I haven't 'Oh well' I'm not perfect.  
  
Weirdlet: Thanks for giving me permission to use that line … although it might be awhile before I actually get to it.  
  
And thanks to everyone else for the supporting reviews! 


	7. Ch6 Back to School

Chapter 6  
  
"Kurt. Kurt! Aren't you going to get up?! Your alarm has been going off for like fifteen minutes now!"  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked sitting up from bed fairly groggily to be facing an amused and semi annoyed Kitty.  
  
He winced as he sat up in bed because once again his abdomen was sore once again. It hadn't given him any trouble over the weekend, but today it felt like something, some kind of muscle, had been pulled, torn or stretched. Add that to the fact that he felt completely beat even after going to bed fairly early the previous night, and Kurt felt even worse than usual on a Monday morning.  
  
Kitty, noticing Kurt's glazed look and wince as he sat up, was instantly concerned.  
  
"Kurt, are you feeling alright? I thought your stomach was feeling better?"  
  
Kurt shakily got to his feet. What he needed right now was a hot shower. He was pretty sure that Kitty was talking in a normal voice, but in his tired and strained mind it sounded like her voice echoing around in his skull.   
  
"I zhought my stomach vas better to Katzchen. Maybe I just pulled a muscle or something," Kurt said even though he didn't believe that much. The pain felt deeper and more internal.  
  
Kitty didn't seem convinced either, but she must have recognized that Kurt wasn't in the mood to have anyone else fussing over him, so she let it slide. Besides, she was sure that Kurt would let someone know if he was feeling any serious pain.  
  
"Well we'd better like hurry if we wanna shower before school," Kitty said, "I was gonna hop in next, but I'll let you go next since you … have more to blow dry."  
  
Kurt snickered at her remark. "Thanks Keety. I won't be long."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt was true to his word. He wasn't that long in the shower. But by the time he had dried his fur, finished getting dressed, donned his image inducer, and grabbed all his schoolwork (fairly heavy because of the make-up work), Jean was already honking from her jeep for them to get a move on. Jean had agreed to give Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue a ride to school before her first class at Bayville U. Kurt actually missed breakfast for the first time in years as he ran out the door with Kitty. Rogue was already in the Jeep wondering what was taking everyone so long.  
  
"Vhy isn't Scott going to class?" Kurt asked sliding into the right side backseat while Kitty took the passenger seat.  
  
Jean half-scowled. "Scott doesn't have any early morning classes so he gets to sleep in. Lucky chum."  
  
Kurt nodded in agreement as he leaned back in the seat and not realizing it, closed his eyes. He probably would have drifted off to sleep if Rogue hadn't stopped him.  
  
"Hey! Come on Fuzzy you shouldn't need anymore sleep. Ya went to bed at nine last night and slept through the alarm!"  
  
Kurt yawned. "And I still feel like I vas up all night."  
  
Kitty giggled. "You're probably just like deprived of energy because you haven't eaten anything.  
  
"You. Not eaten anything," Jean replied in surprise, "we can always stop and get you something. We're not running that far behind."  
  
Kurt yawned again. "Nein danke. I'm really not hungry," he said as he laid back again.  
  
Now Jean, Kitty, and Rogue were all staring at Kurt wide eyed.  
  
"Blueboy, not hungry," Rogue said, "and I thought pigs would fly first." She lightly jabbed Kurt on the shoulder as she finished, but no reply came from Kurt. Only the sound of even breathing.  
  
"He actually fell asleep!" Kitty said looking into the backseat in disbelief.  
  
Jean looked in the rearview mirror at Rogue. "You didn't have one of your gloves off did you?"  
  
Even though both Rogue and Kitty could tell that Jean was kidding, Rogue still looked at her hands. "Nope. Gloves are on."  
  
Kitty looked back at Kurt with worried eyes. "Kurt's personality hasn't changed at all since he was kidnapped, but something about him is … oh I don't know … different."  
  
Rogue smirked. "It's just you with your love blinders on Kitty. He seems different to you because you're looking at him in a different way."  
  
"Oooooo, Kitty and Kurt as an item. How sweet," Jean said in a joking and completely immature way, but she couldn't help it. After all the teasing she and Scott had endured from those two when they had started going out, it was going to be nice to return the favor.  
  
"You guys that is so not true!" Kitty replied, but she was blushing.  
  
"Oh really?" Rogue asked. "Then what was that little kiss at the table yesterday all about?"  
  
If it was possible, Kitty started blushing an even deeper shade of red. "That was just some mild teasing and …"  
  
"Flirting?" Jean offered. Both she and Rogue burst out laughing as Kitty snorted and crossed her arms.  
  
"You guys are totally making this up."  
  
"We'll see," Rogue said, "why don't you kiss him when we get to school to wake him up. I'm sure Beauty can wake up the Beast."  
  
Kitty glared at her while Jean said warningly, "Rogue."  
  
"I was just kidding," Rogue said, "holding up her hands. "I wouldn't intentionally say anything to hurt Kurt."  
  
Jean nodded in the mirror and then went back to driving.  
  
"Besides," Rogue added, "Beast is Hank's codename, not Kurt's."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Both Kitty and Rogue ended up shaking Kurt awake once they all got to the school. Somewhat disoriented, Kurt ended up glancing around the Jeep confused as he asked if it was morning yet.  
  
Jean laughed along with the other girls as they pulled a still confused Kurt out the Jeep. Jean was still laughing as she drove off to get to her own class.  
  
"Did you enjoy your little moment of shut eye, Kurt?" Rogue asked. Kitty was still giggling.  
  
Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and moaned. "I don't know vhat's wrong vith me. But I feel completely drained, like I don't have any energy."  
  
Both Kitty and Rogue looked concerned, but tried not to show it so Kurt wouldn't get worried himself or start asking questions.  
  
"I'm sure you're just like still recovering from last week," Kitty said, "after all, we're not sure exactly what Magneto did."  
  
Rogue elbowed Kitty in the ribs and threw her a look that clearly seemed to say not here, not in front of Kurt. However, Kurt brushed aside both Kitty's words and Rogue's response.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine guys. I just need to wake up a little."  
  
"How about a lot," Kitty replied. They all laughed in response wanting to get rid of some of the tension. Both from the situation with Kurt and the situation they always found themselves in when they came to school.  
  
Ever since it had gone public that the kids at Xavier's boarding institute were mutants, the other student's had school had ranged from yelling insults at them, whispering behind their back, or just outright ignoring them.  
  
And Scott and Jean graduating hadn't lowered the hostile attitude at all. Most people just simply ignored them and edged away from them in the halls now.  
  
However, there were those students who had simply gotten used to the idea of mutants in the school and got on with their lives. And then there were those that would always maintain their hostility towards mutants.  
  
And no one was a bigger supporter of this then the principal himself. Principal Kelly.  
  
Who was standing right outside the office when the trio passed.  
  
"Look, we're not doing anything okay. Just going to class," Rogue said to Principal Kelly before he could make some insulting remark to them.  
  
The Principal frowned at her, but made no comment to her otherwise. He was never actually openly hostile towards any of them, but his position demanded that he had to look out for the students … all the students.  
  
"You and the … young man can just go to class. I need to speak with Ms. Pryde," the Principal said, before turning to go back into his office clearly expecting her to follow him inside.  
  
"Vhat's that all about, Katzchen?" Kurt asked. Actually awake now.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Oh, just something to do with school," Kitty said avoiding both his and Rogue's gaze, "I'll just catch up with you guys later."  
  
That said she turned to follow Principal Kelly into the office while Rogue and Kurt shot her sympathetic looks.  
  
"Come on, Kurt," Rogue said when Kitty disappeared, "let's head off to class."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt somehow managed to wake up in his morning classes, although he still felt very fatigued. And he was already getting sick of the constant escorts to and from class.  
  
So when the lunch bell rang, he quickly darted out of class and headed into the boys bathroom. This way he could hopefully splash some cold water on his face and get away from Kitty and Rogue for awhile.  
  
At least they wouldn't follow him in there.  
  
Kurt headed to the sink and ran the water until it was icy cold. Still feeling drained, he cupped some of the cold water in his hands and splashed it on his face.  
  
He'd never felt this drained of energy his whole life, even when he'd been teleporting too much for one day.  
  
And at that moment things went from bad to worse.  
  
Kurt was suddenly gripped with a clawing pain that radiated from the middle of abdomen. The pain was so sudden that Kurt let out a small gasp and ended up hunched over the sink with his hands locking the sides in a death grip.  
  
Kurt took some slow, shallow breaths in and out as he thanked God that no one else was in the bathroom. No one to make explanations to.  
  
After about a minute of the slow shallow breathing the pain ebbed from a strong sharp pain to a dull ache.  
  
Kurt slowly stood up straight, not wanting to move too fast.  
  
The pain had felt like an intense muscle cramp except deeper … more internal.  
  
Sighing Kurt dropped his hand from his stomach and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
To see his two permanent bodyguards, Kitty and Rogue, already waiting for him.  
  
"Don't tell me you're planning on skipping lunch too," Rogue said.  
  
Kurt managed a weak grin. "Nein. Just needed a blast of cold water to the face to wake myself up a little more."  
  
"Did it work?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Not really."  
  
Kitty frowned at his answer. "I really hope you're feeling better soon. I like miss the energetic blue fuzzy elf."  
  
"So do I," Kurt mumbled.   
  
"Your appetite isn't like going to be off at lunch too, is it?" Kitty asked, "because then I'll know something's wrong."  
  
His appetite wasn't off at lunch.  
  
If anything it was kicked into overdrive.  
  
Kurt attacked the food on his tray as if he were a starving man in the desert, not a high school senior eating lunch.   
  
He was even starting to grab food off of Rogue and Kitty's plate.   
  
That is until Rogue grabbed his hand with her gloved one to stop him. At the table, Tabitha, Bobby, and Amara were all staring at him funny.  
  
"Easy fuzzy," Rogue said, "I know you're trying to make up for missing breakfast, but let the rest of us eat to."  
  
Kurt managed a sheepish grin while Kitty giggled. "Nice to know something's like back to normal."  
  
Kurt slowed down in his eating long enough to ask Kitty, "So what was that whole meeting with Principal Kelly about?"  
  
"Well," Kitty started, "I was talking to him about getting some extra credits in after school."  
  
"What for?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Because if I get in a couple more credits I'll like have enough to graduate in a couple months. With you guys," Kitty answered looking at Kurt, Rogue, and Tabitha.  
  
"So, you'll be done a year early?" Kurt asked, somewhat amazed.  
  
Kitty blushed a little at the proud look on Kurt's face just as Rogue asked, "And Principal Kelly is actually helping you?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "Are you kidding?!" she said, "when he found out that he'd be getting another mutant out of Bayville High, he practically bent over backward to help me graduate."  
  
As the whole table erupted into laughter no one noticed that Pietro had been hanging awfully close to the table. And they certainly didn't notice him quietly slip away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pietro stopped at a private spot in the park and flipped open his cell phone. After dialing he only had to wait a moment before the other line was picked up.  
  
"It's me," Pietro spoke into the phone.  
  
"Report," came Magneto's voice from the other line.  
  
"It's like you suspected. Professor X has all those other X-geeks watching over blue boy like hawks," Pietro said, "they won't let him go anywhere alone."  
  
"After what happened at the theaters I knew Charles would react this way. He's knows something is going on, but he doesn't know what," Magneto said. Then he asked, "And how was Nightcrawler acting?"  
  
"Well he seemed unusually tired … and sure packed a lot of food at the lunch table," Pietro snickered, "some of the people at the surrounding tables were even beginning to look."  
  
"That's to be expected," came Magneto's cool reply.  
  
"Hey listen," Pietro said, completely serious now, "are you planning on letting the X-geeks know about all of this?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and for a moment Pietro thought that his father had hung up on him.  
  
But then one word was spoken by him. "Soon."  
  
The phone clicked dead in Pietro's hand. Now he had hung up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for now. I meant to get this uploaded for several days, but I think I've been hit with both severe seasonal allergies and a cold. It sucks. Either way I'm sorry for the delay.   
  
My computer will be dismantled later this evening and boxed up for my return to the college dorms. (My college starts like a week later then some other schools). But my computer should be up and running by Sunday evening. But don't expect an update by tomorrow.  
  
Also, this fan fiction takes place after Dark Horizon, but I'll probably be ignoring most of what's happening in the upcoming episodes and I'm obviously ignoring the fact that Mystique turned to stone. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.  
  
And now for the reviews:  
  
Shadowwalker Nightcrawler's sister: Thanks for the permission for using your character, but I don't think I'll be using it. Maybe in a future story. (shrug). At least the next few chapters Kurt will be 'showing signs.' I wanted to do that for a little bit before anyone finds out. Hee hee.  
  
Jettwolf90: Don't worry. I could never kill Kurt.  
  
Anyway, I'm feeling kind of icky and I still have some packing to do so for everyone else, thanks for the reviews and don't worry. Kurt will be showing several signs in the next few chapters. Once Kurt finds out he's pregnant the story should be moving at a faster pace than. Right now I'm just trying to keep the X-Men a little in suspense.  
  
Oh, and before anyone asks, I do have a reason for the stomach pains that Kurt is having. I plan on explaining that a little in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks again! 


	8. Ch7 Even More Changes

Chapter 7  
  
Kurt had trouble sleeping that night almost from the start. Once again he had nightmares relating to both times Magneto had experimented on him. Although these nightmares were more surreal and confusing than the actual experience. Later when Kurt was fully awake, he'd realize he didn't remember anything of the dreams.  
  
But for right now the only thing his subconscious was aware of was that he was incredibly frightened and wanted to end the torment.  
  
Kurt shot up in bed with a jolt.  
  
The movement was a mistake. Kurt immediately clutched his stomach and groaned in pain. His first split second thought was that he was still dreaming and the pain was almost as intense as he real thing.  
  
Then Kurt came fully awake and he realized it was the real thing. This was no dream. The pain in his stomach was very real.  
  
Kurt rolled into a little ball, whimpering as the pain from his stomach was at one of it's intense moments. This pain felt just as deep and internal as the brief pain he'd experienced at school that day. Only now the pain was sharper and wasn't fading.  
  
Kurt groaned as he considered going to the infirmary to get checked out.  
  
Unfortunately he couldn't straighten his body into a standing position without being in more pain than he already was.   
  
And he couldn't risk teleporting with how tired he was. Which was weird considering that he's gone to bed even earlier than the previous night and he still felt exhausted. It just seemed that lately he couldn't get enough sleep.  
  
Suddenly a crack of light appeared in his room and widened as the door was open.  
  
Kurt looked up at the figure standing in the open door and whimpered as a fresh wave of pain came over him.  
  
"Elf?" the voice asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the voice.  
  
"Herr Logan … es tut weh!"  
  
Logan stepped into the room and raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand what Kurt was saying, but the words and the position he was in looked all too familiar.  
  
"Elf, what is …"  
  
"IT HURTS!!!" Kurt screamed suddenly as a muscle in his stomach suddenly contracted very violently.  
  
Logan wasted no time in asking questions. He simply walked into the room and scooped up Kurt, along with one of the elf's blankets.  
  
Kurt let out a small cry of pain at the sudden change in position and rolled into an even tighter ball close to Logan.  
  
"Machen Sie bitte den Schmerz Halt," Kurt whimpered out.  
  
"It's okay Elf," Logan said, "I'm getting you some help right now."  
  
Logan was so intent on getting Kurt to the infirmary that he didn't notice Kitty phasing through the wall of her bedroom until he nearly ran into her.  
  
Kitty shrieked in surprise. "Sorry Mr. Logan, I didn't like … what's wrong with Kurt?!"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," Logan said gruffly, "I'm bringing him to the infirmary."  
  
Kitty looked at the grimacing Kurt in Logan's arms and made a quick decision. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Nein Katzchen," Kurt protested, "you don't have to …." Kurt cut off as his stomach tightened once again.  
  
"I said I'm coming with," Kitty said firmly grasping one of Kurt's hands as she and Logan started heading down the hall.  
  
Kurt was in too much pain to argue with her and Logan's main focus was getting the elf to the infirmary.  
  
*Charles … we're going to need Hank.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Both Hank and the Professor were waiting in the infirmary when Logan and Kitty arrived with Kurt.   
  
The Professor didn't react at all to Kitty following Logan in, but Hank raised an eyebrow at Logan. Logan merely shrugged and set Kurt down on the bed as gently as possible.  
  
Kurt didn't curl into a ball like he had done before, but he still clutched his stomach and his entire body was covered in sweat.  
  
"Kurt," the Professor started, his entire face a mask of seriousness, "is this the first time you've experienced pain since being released from the infirmary?"  
  
Kurt hesitated, but he couldn't lie to the Professor even if he didn't read Kurt's mind. "Nein Professor. I felt some pain similar to this at school yesterday."  
  
Kitty looked surprised at Kurt's confession, but Logan merely growled.  
  
"Why didn't you like say anything Fuzzy?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt looked weakly over at Kitty. "I'm sorry Katzchen. But the pain was so brief and I honestly zhought it vas just a muscle cramp."  
  
Kitty reached over to grasp Kurt's hand and gave it a light squeeze as if to say 'it's okay.'  
  
During that time, Hank had pressed a button on the side of the bed which closed an X-ray screen over Kurt's lower body.  
  
"Well why don't we check and find out," Hank said, "it might simply be a muscle cramp and we're just all overreacting."  
  
"I hope so," Kurt said groaning.  
  
"Don't worry Elf," Logan growled, "we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
The Professor smiled up at Logan as Hank started the X-ray process.  
  
Hank worked the machine for a few moments in the midst of a tense silence. The minutes stretched away until Hank finally turned towards the Professor with a frown on his face.  
  
"Professor, … you wanna come and have a look at this."  
  
The Professor wheeled his chair over to the display panel as he asked, "Is something wrong Hank?"  
  
"Other than an extra organ," Hank replied as a he pointed out a round looking sac that the X-ray showed was in Kurt's abdomen.  
  
Both Kitty and Logan looked up in complete surprise, but Kurt on the other hand looked completely calm.  
  
"Is it located in mein lower stomach and in front of the intestines?" Kurt asked calmly.  
  
Hank looked up at a Kurt with a suspicious look on his face. "Yeah … why?"  
  
Kurt shrugged as best he could while lying down. "I've always had that organ."  
  
A complete silence engulfed the infirmary after that announcement. One that was broken by the Professor.  
  
"How long have you known about this, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt shrugged again. "As long as I can remember. Zhe doctors couldn't figure out vhat the organ did, but since it vasn't causing any damage zhey just let it be," Kurt answered.  
  
"Well that's what causing your stomach pain now," Hank answered as he looked back at the screen, "the muscles around the outer part of the organ are expanding and contracting."  
  
"So, it really is nothing more than muscles cramps?" Logan asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure," the Professor said, "Kurt, has this organ ever done anything like this before?"  
  
"Not that I can remember," Kurt replied.  
  
Everyone remained silent after Kurt's answer. They all appeared completely mystified by what was going on.  
  
Finally Kitty spoke up. "Professor, if the organ is like causing pain now couldn't you just remove it now?"  
  
"Vhat? Remove it?" Kurt said with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
The Professor shook his head. "I don't want to remove the organ if it's just simply a case of muscle cramps. The organ could be doing something important that we're just not aware of."  
  
"If I may offer an opinion Professor," Hank said. He continued when the Professor nodded at him. "If Kurt has had this organ for probably his whole life it may be related to his powers. The organ expanding and contracting could simply be a result of his powers evolving. And since teleporting takes up a lot of his energy it could also explain why Kurt has been so fatigued lately."  
  
"Zhat does sound reasonable," Kurt said as he squirmed a little on the table.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A little," Kurt said, "the pain is easing up somewhat."  
  
Kitty smiled as she rubbed the back of his hand. She was still fairly worried for the guy who had become her best friend, but it was comforting to know that the pain was simply from muscle cramps. Even if she still hated seeing him in pain.  
  
Logan watched Kitty comforting Kurt with a knowing look on his face. From the way the two teens were looking at each other it was obvious what their feelings for each other were growing into.  
  
"Kurt if you don't mind," the Professor started, "I'd like to keep an eye on this organ at least for the next few days. Just to make sure something isn't seriously wrong."  
  
Kurt sighed. In all honesty he was getting real sick of the infirmary and everyone fussing over him. Although he did enjoy the attention he was getting from Kitty. And the Professor was just trying to look out for him.  
  
"I don't like it Professor, but whatever you say," Kurt said with another sigh.  
  
The Professor turned to Hank. "Let's give Kurt some pain medication and a mild sedative."  
  
Hank nodded and walked away to get the necessary medication. In the meantime the Professor turned back to Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, if you'd like to stay home from school tomorrow …"  
  
"Nein!" Kurt interrupted. Everyone looked at him in surprise after his outburst. "I mean I don't vant to miss anymore school than I already have," Kurt said. And he didn't need anymore fussing over him.  
  
"If your sure Kurt," the Professor said.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt later regretted not taking the Professor's offer to stay home from school.  
  
After all, it was only Tuesday and he would have had the whole week to make up for the one day he missed.  
  
The pain in his stomach had faded by the time he woke up. But once again he had no appetite whatsoever at breakfast and he was even more wiped out than he had been the previous day.  
  
Amanda actually had to kick him awake during math class. Luckily the teacher didn't notice and Amanda was such a great friend that she let Kurt copy the notes he had missed.  
  
"What is wrong with you today, Kurt?" Amanda asked. "You look like you're about to drop dead from exhaustion."  
  
Kurt shrugged as he shoved his math book into his locker. "I don't know," he then looked around the hall to make sure no one was looking. "Can I tell you something in confidence, Amanda?"  
  
"Of course," she said instantly.  
  
"The Professor thinks that my powers might be evolving … and teleporting takes a lot of energy so …."  
  
Amanda nodded as he trailed off. "I understand. At least you'll be graduating in a few months and won't have to worry about school work."  
  
"Ja," Kurt said shutting his locker, "it will be nice to get away from Principal Kelly."  
  
Amanda nodded down the hall to where Rogue and Kitty were. The two girls were heading their way. "Here come your two bodyguards."  
  
Kurt looked up at Rogue and Kitty with an amused look on his face. Rogue had her usual lack of care expression about her, but Kitty had a really weird look on her face. Actually she'd gotten that look on her face when she caught sight of Amanda.  
  
And apparently Amanda had noticed that as well. She nodded at Kitty. "I think she's jealous."  
  
"Vhat?! Of me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes you," Amanda said lightly swatting Kurt on the arm. "You're quite the catch you know."  
  
Kurt snorted in disbelief. "Amanda, I'm just a fuzzy blue elf-demon. Kitty likes guys like Lance … not mistakes like me."  
  
"Now listen Kurt," Amanda said, "Kitty broke up with Lance because he was a jerk. You may look different, but that's what makes you unique. But beyond that you're sweet, sensitive, and a caring person. Kitty would be a fool not to fall in love with you."  
  
Kurt smiled. Suddenly feeling warm and energized despite his fatigue. "Thanks Amanda. You're a good friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yo man. It's a good thing that we already ate or the blue furred freak would have cleaned out the whole cafeteria," Todd said.  
  
Wanda shrugged off the whole thing and Lance simply looked over at the X-Men table and scowled. It was true that Nightcrawler was packing away a lot more food than he usually did, but that wasn't what drew Lance's attention.  
  
It was the sight of Kurt and Kitty that had him looking up. The two were laughing and carrying on. And Kitty was actually rubbing her hand up and down Kurt's arm.  
  
Lance couldn't hear what either of them were saying, but he recognized flirting when he saw it.  
  
"Who cares if the blue freak is practically eating the school down," Lance growled.  
  
Both Fred and Todd laughed at Lance's response.  
  
"Ohhh, someone's jealous," Todd said.  
  
At the same Pietro said, probably to himself, "the increased appetite is to be expected."  
  
The Brotherhood looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Is there something you know?" Fred asked, "I mean it was your father that kidnapped blue boy."  
  
Pietro shrugged as he walked off and avoided Wanda's suspicious gaze. "Why would I know anything? It's not like I talk to Magneto on a regular basis."  
  
Lance, Fred and Todd all looked confused as Pietro walked off. However, Wanda still looked suspicious. "He's hiding something."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, first of all sorry for the delay in getting the story updated. But I moved into my dorm and I just started classes today. I'll still try to update the story at least once a week. Next chapter should start moving things along more. I've just been trying to set up the story, but expect morning sickness to start in the next chapter.  
  
Also, I wrote in the first chapter that this was a mpreg story … for the few that still don't know what that means … it stands for male pregnancy. I didn't invent this concept I just find writing these stories fun. But I understand that some people find the concept too weird … if you're one of them just don't read my story. I don't want my mailbox full of nasty reviews. I'm writing this story because it's fun and I'm not forcing anyone to read this. So please, constructive criticism is welcome just be polite about it.  
  
Anyway, on to the reviews.  
  
Weirdlet: Part of Kurt's stomach pain might be from the embryo burrowing into the lining, but I was thinking that this sac or womb that Kurt has in his body had never been used and muscles tend to cramp or hurt if they are suddenly being used after a long time of just lying still. But that's just what I was thinking.   
  
Thanks for your review and support.  
  
To-wo-di: Nice name …. I'm half expecting you to write ach-da-ba the next time you review my story. Hee hee. I'll explain about Mystique later. (For the rest of the reviewers … my friend likes to leave me weird reviews under anonymous names so this is kind of an inside joke to us).  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Hey it's nice to know this came as a welcome surprise to someone. I like shocking people. Hee hee. Keep up with the reviews … I look forward to them.  
  
Maxine-chan: I'm planning on starting with the morning sickness in the next chapter. So, bear with me … I also have to school to occupy part of my time now. But I plan on finishing this story.  
  
Thanks to everyone for the supporting reviews. And I'd like some suggestions for any other pairings I should do (besides Kurt/Kitty and Scott/Jean because I'm already doing those two). Just no slash pairings in this story. I've done slash stories before, but I don't want to do it in this one.   
  
Also, I'm trying to write Amanda as friend to Kurt in this story. They're not going out anymore they just stayed very good friends.  
  
Thanks again! 


	9. Ch8 A Terrible Morning

Chapter 8  
  
Another week passed by for Kurt and the other X-kids fairly quickly. And each day pretty much started out with Kurt sleeping through the alarm and skipping breakfast. He was tired all the time and during that week he hardly ever teleported.  
  
However, Kurt was still pigging out at both lunch and dinner so things hadn't completely changed around the Institute.  
  
Although they had changed enough for just about everyone to be worried about Kurt. Scott even went so far as to ask the Professor what was going on.  
  
Unfortunately the Professor was even more frustrated than Scott. After a week of looking at Kurt he still hadn't been able to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Kurt was feeling the way he did. Because Kurt's teleporting didn't seem to be changing at all, when he actually attempted to teleport, and in fact he actually seemed to be off most of the time.  
  
One time Kurt had tried to teleport up to his room, but in his fatigue he missed a bit and ended up in one of the girls bathrooms … just as Kitty was getting out of the shower.  
  
Kitty had squeaked in surprise as she tried to cover herself up with a towel while Kurt stammered out an apology and quickly averted his eyes. Both had been blushing.  
  
Kurt had run into Bobby and Tabitha as he darted out of the bathroom, and despite Kurt's explanation the whole Institute had heard of the incident by the end of the evening.  
  
At least it had kept people amused enough to stop worrying about Kurt for a change.  
  
The stomach cramps had pretty much disappeared by Friday, although Kurt still occasionally woke up with a sore abdomen.  
  
But on Wednesday, two weeks after being returned to the Institute, Kurt woke up feeling fine and refreshed for the first time since the whole mess had started.  
  
Kurt had just gotten out of bed and stood up when Kitty phased through the wall.  
  
"Okay Kurt like get up, you're going to be …" Kitty stopped when she saw Kurt standing there already wide awake.  
  
"I'm actually awake today Katzchen! Isn't that great!" Kurt didn't mean to sound overly excited, but he hadn't felt this good in two weeks.  
  
"Um, … like yeah," Kitty replied blushing.  
  
Kurt looked at her confused. He didn't seem to understand why she was acting so shy until he looked down and realized the all he was wearing was a pair of boxers. And after that little incident with the shower ….  
  
Kitty watched in amusement as Kurt started blushing as well. Although it wasn't as obvious on him with his fur.  
  
"Um, sorry Katzhen. I'll just … um, get dressed," Kurt managed to stammer out.  
  
Kurt walked over to the closet while Kitty just continued to stare at him. He was actually just as nervous around her as she was around him. And he did look awful cute in just a pair of ….  
  
Kitty suddenly stopped her train of thought by shaking her head.   
  
She was not thinking about Kurt that way. She wasn't. Kurt was her best friend. Her teammate.   
  
Yet everyone in the Institute had known that Kurt had had a longtime crush on Kitty. Even Kitty knew about it. But she wasn't sure she was willing to risk their friendship by trying to move on to something more.   
  
However, their friendship was awkward right now anyway, and she'd never felt this strongly about Lance.  
  
Walking up behind Kurt, who by now had gotten a clean pair of pants on, she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Kurt, are you like sure you're okay?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Vunderbar Katzchen. I mean I feel …," Kurt's voice trailed off as he looked down at Kitty. Almost impulsively, Kitty had put her arms around Kurt's waist. Since Kurt wasn't wearing a shirt (or his image inducer) Kitty's arms were brushed up against an awful lot of fur. She was surprised at how soft his fur actually was.  
  
"Keety," Kurt started. His voice had a strange pitch though. He almost sounded breathless and … seductive.  
  
Kitty shivered a little at the tone in Kurt's voice. She looked up at him intending to say something, but when she stared into his golden yellow eyes she somehow wasn't able to say anything. One of Kitty's hands made it's way up to cup the back of Kurt's head. His blue-black hair was even softer than his fur was.  
  
"Kitty," Kurt said again, "Is this … I mean … what you want."  
  
In response, Kitty leaned up and pressed her lips against Kurt's.  
  
Kurt felt his heart leap into his throat, but he managed not to show his surprise and place one of his hands on the small of Kitty's back and the other hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Why didn't I do this sooner' Kitty thought to herself. His lips were just as soft and warm as the rest of him.  
  
Neither of them were aware that several minutes had gone by until the door suddenly flew open and Scott walked in.  
  
"Sorry Kurt. I thought Kitty was going to get you …." Scott's voice trailed off as he stared at the sight before him. Kitty and Kurt locked in a passionate kiss. Which ended really fast once they noticed Scott. Both of them jumped away from each other and looked at Scott with sheepish looks on their faces.  
  
"Apparently she did get you up," Scott said to Kurt with an amused look on his face.  
  
Both of them started stammering at once.  
  
"Vell, we were just …"  
  
"Like we didn't do anything …"  
  
" … vrong … or … inappropriate …"  
  
Scott held up his hand. "I think I've heard and seen enough." That said, Scott left the room chuckling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scott had already made it to the bathroom where he was planning on brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower before his first class, when he became aware that Kurt and Kitty had ran after him. Kurt was still trying to pull on a t-shirt when he came through the door.  
  
"Scott you're not gonna like tell everyone about this are you?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Ja, you know ve veren't doing anything …," Kurt suddenly stopped what he was saying and placed a hand lightly on his stomach. He had a really funny look on his face which caused the joking mood to vanish instantly.  
  
"Kurt, are you okay?" Scott asked.  
  
Kurt nodded. "Mein stomach just jumped a little."  
  
"You're probably just like hungry, Fuzzy," Kitty said with a little smile.  
  
Scott nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sure once you have breakfast you'll be fine."  
  
If it was possible, Kurt looked even sicker after both of them had finished talking. "Breakfast?" he mumbled weakly.  
  
Scott managed to get out of the way just in time for Kurt to run past him making a beeline for the toilet were he preceded to lose just about everything he'd eaten at dinner the previous night.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed as she ran over to him. Without saying a word she held his hair back as he continued to retch into the toilet. She then looked up at Scott and her eyes seemed to be asking what is wrong with him.  
  
Scott didn't know how to answer Kitty. Kurt had seemed completely fine until he'd stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
  
Jean walked in the door at that moment when Kurt was pausing in between retching and was breathing heavy.  
  
"Hey, have any of you guys seen my biology bo …" Jean stopped as she took a look at Kurt, "what's wrong with him?!"  
  
Scott shrugged. He was just as confused as Jean was. "He was fine one moment and the next completely sick."  
  
As if in response to Scott's comment, Kurt suddenly gripped the sides of the toilet like a life line and continued to vomit. Kitty continued to hold his hair back for him and gently ran a hand up and down his back.  
  
When Kurt had finally finished he remained were he was. On his knees, in front of the toilet and still breathing heavy. He still remained very queasy, but he wasn't losing anything else from his stomach  
  
Weakly, Kurt reached up and pressed the lever to flush the toilet and then leaned back into Kitty's arms.   
  
Kitty simply held him from behind while Kurt took some very slow and heavy breaths.  
  
Jean swallowed nervously. After watching that little performance she probably wouldn't be eating anything herself until dinner.  
  
"Kurt are you feeling okay now?" Jean asked tentatively.  
  
Kurt shook his head with a grimace. "Nein, Jean. I think I just saw something I ate last year."  
  
Jean quickly turned on her heel and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to the Professor," she said, "Kurt just get dressed and come down to the dining room."  
  
Kurt groaned as Kitty helped him onto his feet. "Vhen is this going to end?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jean ran off to get the Professor, so panicked to find some help for Kurt that it didn't even occur to her that she could have just contacted him telepathically.   
  
By the time that thought actually occurred to Jean she was already on the way to the lower subbasements of the Institute and she kind of wanted to talk to him before he went to check on Kurt.  
  
In the meantime Scott led Kurt back to his room to finish getting dressed and to grab the image inducer off the desk.  
  
They both met Kitty in the Kitchen where Amara and Tabitha were finishing their breakfast.   
  
Kurt had his books with him, but it was pretty much a fat chance that he was going to school.  
  
Scott had even made a mental note to himself to personally tie Kurt to his bed if the fuzzball didn't stay home. No one knew what was going on with Kurt, but they were all pretty positive it wasn't just a simple sickness.  
  
Kurt staggered weakly into the Kitchen and leaned against the counter while Scott leaned against the door frame and Kitty sat down in one of the empty chairs. She reached for a small cinnamon roll, placed it on a plate and started tearing it apart, but showed no sign of actually eating it.   
  
More than likely she just needed something to occupy her mind before she went crazy.  
  
Tabitha and Amara, in the meantime, had stopped their girl talk and were now looking worriedly amongst a tense Scott, a swaying –on-his-feet Kurt, and a very dazed Kitty.  
  
"Okay, … did something happen that we're not aware of?" Amara asked cautiously.  
  
Tabitha, however, was more direct. "What's wrong with all of you?!" she said. "You all look like you've got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. And forgive the expression, but blue boy over there looks a little green."  
  
Kurt gulped at Tabitha's words. "Ve're just waiting for the Professor."  
  
Tabitha shrugged and went back to eating her eggs while Amara continued to stare in tense silence.  
  
It was about that moment, that the smell of the eggs reached Kurt's nostrils.  
  
Kurt's stomach immediately pitched from the smell.  
  
Not even thinking clearly, Kurt simply turned and headed towards the door.  
  
However, Scott was standing there and he saw Kurt's hand go up to cover his mouth as he the elf turned towards the door.  
  
"Kurt, are you…."  
  
Scott never got to finish the sentence. Because suddenly Kurt felt his stomach suddenly tighten dramatically and get (if possible) even queasier. Pitching forward in shock, Kurt didn't have time to grab the counter and instead reached out for the first thing he could find.  
  
Which turned out to the garbage can.  
  
Acting instinctively, Kurt brought the garbage can under his mouth and started retching inside it instead of all over the floor.  
  
Scott and Kitty immediately jumped to Kurt's aid while Amara stood up in shock and Tabitha spit out her half-chewed eggs.  
  
"What is wrong with him?! Is he going to be okay?!" Amara shrieked.  
  
*That's what we're going to find out.*  
  
Everyone, minus Kurt who was still hunched over the garbage can, turned to see the Professor came in with Jean behind Scott.  
  
"Tabitha, Amara, please go to school," the Professor started, "I'll try to explain when you get home."  
  
Grumbling the two girls headed toward the foyer, their breakfast for gotten in light of what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Scott, Jean, Kitty, please help Kurt down to the infirmary. I want to run some tests on him and hopefully find out what was done to him once and for all," the Professor declared.  
  
Scott and Kitty helped Kurt to his feet while Kurt managed to groan weakly, "Professor, …"  
  
"We need to find out what's wrong with you Kurt," the Professor replied, "before things get any worse."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hey! I actually got an update over the weekend! However since I'm finishing typing this up at a friends place and I'm running out of time I'm just going to reply to reviews on my next update.  
  
Sorry for anyone who wanted a reply, but I'm really pressed for time this evening.  
  
As always thanks for the reviews and keep reading! 


	10. Ch9 Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 9  
  
Kurt groaned and complained the entire way down to the Infirmary.  
  
Although he didn't really objected to the Professor trying to figure out what was wrong with him (honestly he was beginning to wonder as well) but the whole situation was completely humiliating for Kurt.  
  
He wasn't used to being the center of attention of having everyone fretting over him.  
  
Although on the fair side, the only people who were with Kurt as he laid down on a bed in the infirmary were the Professor, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and of course Mr. McCoy.  
  
"Professor do ve really need to do this now?!" Kurt asked as Hank activated the X-ray screen to go over Kurt's abdomen, "can't ve just do zhis after school?"  
  
"Kurt I'm concerned about you," the Professor said, "you don't seemed to have recovered from your encounter with Magneto and everyday that passes you seem to have something else wrong with you."  
  
Kurt sighed while Kitty gave his hand a squeeze for reassurance from where she was seated by Kurt's bed. "I know Professor. Something just seems … I don't know … off, with me."  
  
Scott silently nodded from where he was standing behind the Professor. Kurt really hadn't been himself the past few weeks.  
  
Meanwhile, Jean was assisting Hank on getting the X-ray machine ready.  
  
"So, what exactly are we looking at, Hank?" Jean asked the man beside her.  
  
"We're first going to take a look at this extra organ of Kurt's," Hank replied, "since that was giving him some pretty severe stomach cramps the other day, it might help to look at that first."  
  
Kurt groaned. "The organ doesn't do anything … kind of like an appendix. Why is everyone hung up on that?"  
  
Kitty smiled a little at Kurt's annoyed tone. For that matter, so did everyone else.  
  
"Kurt, it's not the fact that you have an extra organ that we're concerned about, but the fact of what it has been doing lately," the Professor said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Kurt gave off a low rumble in his chest that sounded suspiciously like a growl.  
  
In the meantime, Jean and Hank had continued with there work at the monitor even while smiling a little at Kurt's obvious irritation.  
  
"There it, right there," Hank said pointing to the object in question.  
  
Jean narrowed her eyes at the suspicious looking organ. "It seems to be quite active. Was it like that the last few times you looked at it?" she asked Hank.  
  
"Yes," he said, "although not quite to that extent."  
  
Hank looked over at Kurt. "Are you experiencing any pain or nausea right now Kurt?"  
  
Kurt shook his head at Hank's question. "Nein, Herr McCoy. The nausea seems to have eased off and I haven't had any stomach cramps for a couple of days."  
  
Jean was still looking at the monitor with a pensive look on her face while Hank talked with Kurt. "What is that?" she asked pointing at the screen.  
  
Hank looked over and snorted. "It's just a dot on the screen Jean. Probably just a glitch on the monitor."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jean asked. "I mean it's centered right in the middle of the organ."  
  
Scott, in full leadership mode with Kurt's health on the line, spoke up. "Why don't you put the image up on the overhead monitor so all of us can look at it?"  
  
"I agree with Scott," the Professor said.  
  
Hank shrugged and pressed a couple of buttons to project the image on the overhead monitor. The image came up a couple of seconds later.  
  
"I feel like such a guinea pig," Kurt replied jokingly. Although not even he was laughing since everyone was concentrating on the image on the screen.  
  
"It definitely looks like something is in there," Scott said. He may have been confined to wearing shades or a visor, but he still had almost perfect 20/20 vision.  
  
Suddenly Scott turned to the professor with a concerned look on his face. "Didn't you say when you probed Kurt's mind that you saw Magneto surgically implant something into Kurt?"  
  
Kurt and the Professor's eyes met as they absorbed what Scott had just said. But it was the Professor that answered since Kurt seemed unable to speak.  
  
"Yes, Scott. He did."  
  
Kitty, out of nowhere, giggled. "The organ looks kind of like a womb."  
  
Kurt was knocked out of his melancholy as Kitty's words registered and he actually started laughing for the first time in days.  
  
"Very funny, Katzchen," he said, "let's do an X-ray of you next so I can say that your intestines look kind of like testicles."  
  
Kitty playfully swatted Kurt. "I didn't say it was a womb Fuzzy. It was just a silly observation."  
  
The other four remained completely silent and unaware of the playful scene taking place between Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Kitty had made a point. Now that they looked closely the organ in question did in fact look like a womb. Probably the only reason none of them had thought of that before now was because Kurt was a guy. They hadn't been thinking in those terms.  
  
Jean, however, was running through a mental checklist of Kurt's symptoms of the past two weeks.  
  
First of all, Magneto had obviously implanted something in Kurt. That was suspicious enough in itself. Than there was Kurt's stomach cramps. In one of her medical classes Jean had heard that some woman experienced pain early in a pregnancy as the embryo embedded itself into the walls of the womb. It wasn't common, but it also wasn't unheard of. Then there was the constant fatigue and the … morning sickness.  
  
No it couldn't be.  
  
"Hank, I think we should run a sonogram," Jean said to the man standing beside her.  
  
Both Kurt and Kitty looked up in surprise.  
  
"You're like, not actually taking my comment seriously?!" Kitty asked in disbelief.  
  
Kurt was also in disbelief. "Jean … maybe you missed something in health class, but … I'm pretty sure I'm a guy!"  
  
Jean sighed. "I didn't say I was taking Kitty's comment seriously, but the sonogram will give us a better perspective."  
  
Kurt placed his hands over his face and moaned. He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with Jean. It felt more like a bad dream.  
  
*Kurt please just do this. We don't want anything to happen to you. You mean so much to everyone here.*  
  
Kurt uncovered his eyes and looked at the Professor completely surprised. He usually didn't' show this much emotion even thought everyone knew how important his students were to him.  
  
Sighing once more, Kurt sat up slightly, arranged the pillows behind him to get a little more comfortable, and raised his t-shirt around his abdomen so Jean could perform the sonogram.  
  
Thank god no one was laughing. Kurt was already completely humiliated.  
  
*Thanks Kurt. I'm not trying to make this difficult for you.*   
  
Kurt smiled at Jean.   
  
*I know.*  
  
Jean and Hank wheeled the sonogram machine over and Kitty quickly jumped up to get out of their way. She wanted to stay by Kurt's side and reassure him, but this was more important at the moment.  
  
It took a few moments for Hank to get the sonogram machine on and get the thing loaded up. While he played around with getting the thing started, Jean quickly applied some gel to the end of the device used to place on Kurt's stomach.  
  
Soon the machine was up and placing the gelled device onto Kurt's stomach.  
  
Kurt squirmed a little as Jean placed it on his stomach and when she looked at him he simply shrugged and replied, "It tickles."  
  
Jean smiled as Kitty giggled.  
  
For awhile absolutely nothing happened as Jean continued to whirl the device on Kurt's stomach, but then suddenly a steady thump-thump caused everyone to glance up in concern.  
  
"Tell me that's just mein own heartbeat!" Kurt replied frantically.  
  
Jean looked at him gravely. "No, Kurt. The heartbeat is coming from that extra organ."  
  
"Was?!" Kurt yelled. "So, not only does Magneto put something into me, but … it's alive!"  
  
*Kurt calm down*  
  
Despite the Professor's words, Kurt still managed to sink down even lower into the bed and place his face in his hands out of total despair.  
  
Jean reluctantly got up, walked over to the table and grabbed a cup.  
  
This would be an incredible bruise on Kurt's already dented ego, but there was no choice. There was only one way to find out for sure.  
  
Kurt glanced nervously at the cup in Jean's hand as she walked up to him.  
  
"That had better for candy," he said with a dangerous edge to his voice.  
  
"You know it isn't," Jean said. *It's for you to pee in*  
  
She hadn't wanted to say that out loud in front of everyone.  
  
But Kurt at the moment wasn't as silent.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT GIVING ME A PREGNANCY TEST!!" he practically screamed the words.  
  
Everyone winced at the shrillness in Kurt's tone, but didn't say anything against it.  
  
Scott was standing against the wall almost expecting someone to some out and say that this whole thing was all one big joke.  
  
This couldn't be Kurt they were talking about.  
  
Pregnant?  
  
It just simply couldn't be possible.  
  
If Scott had been reading all of this he'd probably be laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation.  
  
But he would never laugh at Kurt. After all, he'd have been just as humiliated if it was him in Kurt's position at the moment.  
  
"Kurt, … please?" Jean said.  
  
Already in a rage over the events that were fast spiraling out of his control, Kurt jumped off the bed and grabbed the cup out of Jean's hand before stalking off to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"I feel like I should pinch myself, because I must be dreaming," Kurt replied in a daze as he sat by Kitty and waited for the results from the test.  
  
Everyone else was standing on the other side of the room by the Professor, understanding that Kurt needed a little space at that moment.  
  
Wordlessly, Kitty put an arm around Kurt's shoulders.  
  
"I know what you mean Fuzzy. I mean like … this whole thing just seems impossible," she said, still not able to believe it herself. Although it certainly explained Kurt's symptoms for the past few weeks.  
  
Kurt looked over at Kitty with a shaky expression on his face. "Vhy aren't any of you laughing or making jokes?"  
  
Kitty looked surprised at Kurt's question. "I would never laugh at you Kurt. Not in a circumstance like this."  
  
Kurt sighed. "But you don't find all of this weird," he paused at Kitty's incredulous look, "I mean earlier this morning you're kissing some guy," Kurt actually blushed as he said that while Kitty giggled and also blushed, "and then the next thing you know he might actually be … I don't even think I can bring myself to say it."  
  
Kitty gave Kurt's shoulder a slight squeeze for reassurance.  
  
"Four years ago I would have found the situation weird. But then I fell through the ceiling in my room and nothing has been the same since. I'm not normal, but I believe I'm just as unique and special as anybody else. And Kurt, … you've gotta believe that you're beautiful in your own way," Kitty raised a hand to silence Kurt's protest. "I mean the fuzzy look works for you and you have the sweetest soul of anyone I've ever met. And like, just look at it this way: even if that test comes out positive, you'll be able to do something no other guy can lay a claim to. Create life. That's a heck of a gift Kurt."  
  
Kurt actually managed to relax and smile.  
  
"I'm sure if I can agree with you at this moment Keety, but …thanks," he said.  
  
Kitty smiled and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek. "None of us will leave you Kurt. No matter what that test says."  
  
It was just at that moment that a beep went off signaling to everyone in the room that the test had been completed.  
  
Everyone looked up in apprehension. No one, especially Kurt, wanting to walk up and actually see the results of the test.  
  
Finally Jean swallowed nervously and walked up to the table where the pregnancy test had been placed.  
  
Everyone else walked up and gathered a short distance behind her. Scared to look and scared to ask.  
  
"Vell?" Kurt asked, "Vhat does it say?"  
  
Jean swallowed again before turning back around. Her expression seemed to say it all, but Kurt still hung to the slight hope that this was all either a joke or a bad dream.  
  
"I don't know what to say Kurt," Jean said in a resigned matter and Kurt's heart sank at her statement. He couldn't actually be pregnant.  
  
"Kurt, … the test came out positive."  
  
Kurt was vaguely aware of several gasps coming from the others in the room and the Professor's eyes actually widened in surprise.   
  
However, suddenly the room started getting hazy and Kurt ended up swaying on his feet.  
  
He vaguely heard Scott yell "Kurt!" and run forward just as Kurt pitched forward in a faint. The last thing he was aware of was the concerned and disbelieving look on Scott's face just before the darkness consumed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh my God! Becky I actually managed to finish the update without a short one shot fic to get me over my writer's block! Although I'll probably write that short one shot fic we talked about tomorrow because I'll need something to do tomorrow evening.  
  
Everyone else just ignore me here.  
  
I'm answering reviews for chapter 8 and 9 here because I didn't have time to review the last time.  
  
Maxine-chan: I'm glad you thought the 'extra organ' was neat. For a minute I didn't think I'd get the next chapter up this week, but I actually finished. Although I might have some writer's block that I'll try to get over during the weekend. I should still be able to update at least once a week.  
  
I liked the Kurt/Kitty scene too. Very sweet. Wanted them to have one kiss before the shit hit the fan so to speak.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: I've actually written mpreg that are slash (those are all with my friend and under daughtersofgondor though) but for this one I didn't want to do a slash. And this is one story I intend to finish.  
  
Ach-da-ba: Thanks for the sign in name. Put the next one under 'Oui' (Okay, you did Oh-si-yoh, but the next next one.) hee hee.  
  
Dragon Slayer: Hmmm. .. I might actually be able to have Lance attack Kurt and have Pietro save him. (I don't hate Lance, but I don't particularly love him either). I need a chance to think about this over the weekend. Might not get to the attack until another two chapters though. Don't give up, I should be able to get to it. 


	11. Ch10 Reactions

Chapter 10  
  
Logan paused outside the door to the infirmary still thinking there was something wrong with his hearing.  
  
He had been coming back from the danger room (working on some 'enhancements') and had noticed that the mansion was oddly silent. Although when he looked at a clock he hadn't thought it was odd. Practically everyone was at school.  
  
At least that's what he had thought.  
  
He had been walking towards the stairs, intending on going into the kitchen to scavenge for what was left of breakfast.   
  
That's when he'd heard it.  
  
A very loud shout coming from the direction of the infirmary.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT GIVING ME A PREGNANCY TEST!!!"  
  
Logan had paused with one foot in the air.  
  
Pregnant! Someone here in the Institute!  
  
Who? Jean? Sure she and Scott were going out, but Logan didn't think it was that serious. Kitty? Logan growled at the thought. But Kitty had broken up with Lance ... a little over a month.  
  
However, Logan then realized something that made him look up with a start.  
  
It had been a GUY who had shouted out that statement.  
  
And oddly enough the guy had sounded like he had a German ... Elf!  
  
Logan couldn't believe it. Sure Kurt had some rather interesting mutations, but pregnant! Logan had never thought any man could actually pull that off!  
  
But then again, Kurt had been acting odd lately. The stomach cramps, the fatigue, ... the fact that Magneto had surgically operated ... implanted something in Kurt!  
  
Logan growled again. A stunt like this would be low even for a slime ball like Magneto. But by now Logan wouldn't put anything past that mutant.  
  
And now that he thought about it, the elf had had a slightly different scent about him ever since he had gotten back to the Institute.  
  
Logan had noticed it right away when Kurt was quite literally dumped at the gates, but he'd discarded it as nothing. Maybe just some scent that Kurt had picked up over the couple of days he was gone.  
  
But then Kurt had gotten better and the scent hadn't gone away. If anything it had gotten slightly stronger with each passing day.  
  
Logan had actually been just about ready to talk to the Professor about it because in the past he been able to detect certain ailments in people just from their scent alone.  
  
Logan sighed. He wasn't going to find out any answers by just standing around and wandering.  
  
Growling again, he turned on his heel and headed back in the direction of the infirmary where he was sure the shout had come from.  
  
Not standing on formality, Logan didn't bother knocking when he entered the infirmary. He simply walked in ... just in time to see Kurt faint dead away and Scott run forward to catch his falling friend.  
  
Scott caught his friend in time, but staggered under the dead weight in his arms.  
  
"What the heck happened to Elf?!"  
  
Jean, Kitty, and Beast all jumped at Logan's unexpected shout, and Scott almost dropped Kurt from shock.  
  
The Professor simply turned his wheelchair around to stare at Logan with a grave expression on his face.  
  
It was then that Logan noticed the item Jean was holding in her hand.  
  
Jean, noticing Logan's stare and raised eyebrow, quickly hid the item behind her back with a blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Logan asked gruffly.  
  
Jean flinched from Logan's tone while everyone else remained silent not knowing what to say.  
  
"Uh ...," Jean started.  
  
Logan sighed and lowered his tone. "Was it elf that I heard shouting from down the hall?"  
  
*You heard ... that!*  
  
Logan nodded at Jean.  
  
Jean sighed and brought her hand out front again. Sure enough, there was a pregnancy test in her hands.  
  
"Then you should know Logan, that the test came out positive," Jean said.  
  
Logan's eyes widened in disbelief. "Elf is ... pregnant?!"  
  
Kitty laughed nervously from her seat in the corner. "I always like thought Tabitha would be the first one to be in this position."  
  
"Kitty," the Professor said in a warning tone, "I know this situation is disbelieving, but let's refrain from making condescending remarks about our teammates."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," Kitty said quietly. "I meant for that comment to be joking, not insulting."  
  
The Professor nodded and then turned to Logan. "Was there something you wanted to say, Logan?"  
  
Logan nodded as he walked across the floor to help Scott, who was straining under Kurt's dead weight.  
  
Together the two men moved Kurt to the bed while Logan started talking. "I have noticed over the past two weeks that Elf's scent has been somewhat different. I was actually considering coming and talking to you about already ... then I heard that shout from down the hall."  
  
"You can actually smell things like that?" Hank asked.  
  
Logan shrugged in response. "I've never really spent much time around pregnant women so I guess I didn't recognize the scent. And passing people in that condition in crowds wouldn't have helped because in a crowd several scents are mixed."  
  
A slight groan from the infirmary bed suddenly had everyone looking at Kurt.  
  
"Well, ... I'd say he's waking up from his faint," Scott said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt blinked his eyes as everything in the infirmary slowly came into focus.  
  
As the images became clear he realized that Scott, Jean, Kitty, Hank, and the Professor were all staring at him expectantly.  
  
"Feeling better, Elf?" a gruff asked from directly above him.  
  
Kurt gulped and tilted his gaze upward. Logan was staring straight at him.  
  
"Herr Logan?! Do you know about ..."  
  
"Yeah I've been clued into the situation," Logan responded, "but I'm still having a hard time believing all of this."  
  
Kurt groaned and smacked both of his hands into his head. "And here I was hoping you'd just give me a blank stare and ask what the heck I was talking about. Then I'd know it was all just a bad dream. But it isn't."  
  
No one knew what to say. But then again, what did you say to a guy who found himself pregnant?! Kurt had turned 18 the previous September and had had to endure more burdens than even some people in their 30's and 40's.  
  
But this was something else. A child. Something that Kurt would have with him the rest of his life. The news would have been hard enough for any 18 year-old to deal with and the situation just made it that much harder for Kurt. This pregnancy wasn't because of a mistake or a one night stand. The decision for parenthood had been forced on Kurt.  
  
'But why?' the Professor thought to himself.  
  
'For what reason would Magneto have to impregnate Kurt?' There had to be a reason. The Professor seriously doubted this was just some kind of weird new hobby of Magneto's.  
  
"I think we should try and contact Magneto," the Professor said suddenly speaking up in the dead silence.  
  
"Vhat?!" Kurt yelled before anyone else could respond to the Professor's remark. "Vhy do you even vant to bring that ... that miserable excuse for a human being into all of zhis! He's the reason I'm in this condition to begin vith. Ich hasse ihn! Er hat mein Leben nichts miserabel gemacht!"  
  
Even the Professor backed away in surprise as Kurt jumped from the bed. Standing at his full height, with his hair tossed wildly, an angry look on his face and his fangs bared, Kurt for once looked scary.   
  
The other X-men had never seen Kurt like this before.  
  
Kurt, seeing the fear in their eyes, immediately regretted his outburst and sank back down on the bed with a sob. He dropped his face into his hands as he continued to cry softly. "Warum? Warum ist dies immer zu mir passieren?"  
  
Kitty moved forward, still a little shocked at Kurt's angry outburst, intending to comfort her friend who was quickly turning into something more. However, the Professor spoke up first.  
  
"Kurt, I think we should run a few more tests just to see if ..."  
  
Kurt started shaking his head back and forth in a negative gesture. "Nein Professor. Please no more tests, no more infirmaries," Kurt paused as he looked up at the gathered X-men, "and no more operating tables!"  
  
Kurt's last statement sounded almost like a threat directed to anyone who dared to try and experiment on him again. But Kurt didn't stick around to see anyone's reactions. With a loud 'bamf' and a small black cloud, Kurt suddenly disappeared from the infirmary.  
  
Jean squeaked in surprise at Kurt's sudden disappearance. "I certainly hope he had the sense not to leave the Institute. In his emotional state he shouldn't be out and wondering around."  
  
Kitty jumped to her feet and started running towards the door to the infirmary. "He probably just like teleported to his room."  
  
The Professor did a quick mental scan of the Institute while Kitty phased through the door. He quickly found Kurt's signature.  
  
*Kitty, he's on the second floor of the Institute. But I don't think he made it to his room.*  
  
Kitty heard the Professor just as she got to the front landing.  
  
*Like thanks Professor* she replied back.  
  
Kitty ran up the stairs to the second floor and immediately headed left for Kurt's room.  
  
She screamed in surprise as she almost tripped over Kurt who was lying on the floor just off the foyer where the hallway started.  
  
Kurt's face was pointed towards the floor so Kitty couldn't see his expression, but from the way the rest of him was trembling she could tell Kurt was crying.  
  
"Whoah, I almost tripped over you Fuzzy," Kitty said as kneeled down beside Kurt.  
  
"I'm not going back to the infirmary," Kurt replied stubbornly.  
  
Kitty smiled and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "They didn't send me here to drag you back Kurt."  
  
Kurt sniffled as he sat up on the floor. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Everyone's always looking over my shoulder nowadays. We have to look out for Kurt. We have to protect Kurt. Vhen did I become the center of attention here! I hate it! Everyone's looking at me like I'm about to completely break down any minute. And the worse part is ... I'm beginning to think they're right, Keety!"  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt with a disbelieving look on her face. "How can you say that Kurt?! You're far from fragile. You're a valuable member of the X-men team. Even if you are ... pregnant."  
  
Kurt growled. "Valuable? Yeah right. I get kidnapped by Magneto and don't even escape on my own, I have an assassin attempt on my life at the movies, ... and now I can't even do a simple teleport up to my room!" Kurt pounded his fists on the floor in frustration. Kitty winced slightly at Kurt's gesture, but didn't try to stop him. She didn't like feeling helpless anymore than he did.  
  
"Vhat's going to happen to me Keety?!" Kurt howled out. He then completely broke down and started crying openly, not even caring that Kitty was sitting right there.  
  
Kitty's heart went out to Kurt. She absolutely hated seeing her best friend.  
  
Odd how she hadn't always thought of him as her best friend. But now she thought of him that way for quite some time. And of course, she was also developing feeling for him in a completely different nature.  
  
However, she sadly realized that a romantic relationship might have to be put on hold with the situation that Kurt would be facing in the coming months. But looking at the sensitive guy before her, Kitty had the feeling that Kurt would be worth the wait.   
  
It had taken a long time for the two of them to get the steady friendship that they had at the moment, but the result was one of the strongest relationships that Kitty had with anyone.  
  
How appropriate that they would now be developing feeling for each other.  
  
All this was running through Kitty's head as put an arm around her favorite fuzzball and let him cry on her shoulder.  
  
Kitty lightly placed a kiss on top of his head before trying to answer his question as best as she could. "I'm not sure Kurt. But there's a whole mansion full of people who won't let anything happen to you. We'll help you figure this out."  
  
Kurt stopped crying, but still remained in Kitty's embrace. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm scared, Keety."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue came tearing through the front of the Institute with a bang. Ever since she'd ran into Tabitha and Amara at school she'd been frantic to get home.  
  
It her little brother was getting sick enough to the point were he was throwing up in the kitchen garbage can, then things must have gotten bad.  
  
Rogue was almost at the stairs, and Tabitha and Amara had just walked through the front door when the Professor.  
  
"Rogue, Tabitha, Amara, please come here I wish to speak with you."  
  
Rogue jumped around in surprise and realized that she'd ran right by the Professor, Logan, Scott, Jean, and Kitty who were all sitting in the couches just off the entrance.  
  
The Professor's look was completely blank, but everyone else's expression's were so forlorn that Rogue immediately grew even more concerned.  
  
"Okay, where's mah brother?" Rogue asked walking up to them. Tabitha and Amara also silently walked up to the group.  
  
"He's upstairs in his room sleeping," the Professor answered, "and I'd prefer if he remained undisturbed since he's had a very tiring day."  
  
"Is something seriously wrong with Blue?" Tabitha asked. For once even she didn't have a joking tone.  
  
"Not exactly," the Professor said, "but what did manage to find out why Kurt has been feeling so horrible lately."  
  
"What is it?" Amara asked shyly.  
  
The Professor sighed. "I had hoped to break this news to all the other students as a whole, but it might be easier to just tell the three of you now. For what I have to tell you is fairly unbelievable."  
  
Rogue felt laughing at the Professor's words until she looked around at the expressions on Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Logan's faces.   
  
They looked like they still had some disbelief in their features.  
  
Even Kitty was unusually down.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rogue looked right at the Professor. "What's wrong with mah brother Prof?"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"HE'S WHAT??!!"  
  
Kurt winced as he woke up at the sudden shout and then heard two other exclamations as well. But they were drowned out by the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Rogue no!" Kurt could hear Jean yelling. "Kurt needs some time to himself."  
  
Kurt suddenly started panicking as he sat up in bed.  
  
Rogue. Coming to his room.  
  
From the loud shout he'd heard coming out of his sister's mouth, chances were she'd just been told about her impending aunthood.   
  
But Kurt was in no way ready to deal with questions. Especially the questions and weird looks bound to come with a male pregnancy.  
  
So when Kurt heard the sound of a had turning the knob on his door, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He teleported. Taking his blanket with him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey! I actually managed to type up a chapter in one night ... no thanks to my fussy computer which started freaking out when I accidentally hit the keyboard. Grrrr. Oh well. If I'm motivated enough I might actually get another chapter posted before the end of the week. I guess we'll see. Sorry if the ending was a little rushed.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Nightrider: Weird in a good way or a bad way. Mpreg is not for everyone, but for me weird is good and normal is evil. But that's just little old me.  
  
Qui: Find out if the word is spelled Oy or Oi. I'm curious. Thanks for the weird review. Even though it had nothing at all to do with NB, and I can't remember what you said about it on AOL. Oh well. No harm done.  
  
Amity Raven: I can just feel my ego inflating from your review. No I'm just kidding. My co-writer for daughtersofgondor was actually amused at your review. Most of our stories up until we started writing "A Second Chance At Love" last month have been kind of on the humor/parody side. But now with the above mentioned story and a couple one shot fics, we've been moving into a more drama and angst direction.   
  
It must be the time, because I started writing Nightcrawler's Burden around the same time. Maybe you just prefer X-Men Evolution over Lord of the Rings, but if it's a change of tone that has you interested in this story then we have some new stories on daughtersofgondor that are certainly a darker tone.  
  
Sorry, I'm shamelessly advertising, but I thought I'd let you know if you were interested.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: I can read slash for X-men, I just can't write it. So, you'll never have to worry about slash from me. In the Lord of the Rings genre you can ... but not here. hee hee. It's okay those stories are all under a different pen name.  
  
Just like mpreg isn't for everyone, slash isn't for everyone. Hope you enjoyed the update.  
  
Maxine-chan: yeah, in a pregnancy story I think there should always be at least one guy fainting. It just seems to fit. Plus it's quite funny.  
  
Just realized I forgot about the little bit of German:  
  
Ich hasse ihn: I hate him   
  
Er hat mein Leben nichts miserabel gemacht: He has made my Life nothing but miserable.  
  
Warum ist dies immer zu mir passieren?: Why is this always happening to me?  
  
I think I got everything ... let me know if I didn't. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
~Brina~ 


	12. Ch11 Letting it all Sink in

Chapter 11  
  
Kurt had no idea where he was porting to, except that it was somewhere in the Institute. He was even more confused when he arrived at his destination, and he was suddenly sprinkled with water, had a fern in his face, and heard a startled exclamation of surprise. Ducking under the blanket to keep from getting drenched, Kurt was unable to fully evaluate where he was or tell who was in the room with him.  
  
However, his question was answered for him when the person spoke.  
  
"Kurt! Child you startled me."  
  
Kurt grinned sheepishly under the blanket. "Zorry Frau Munroe. I couldn't face Rogue and in my hurry to get out of my more ... I guess I wasn't paying much attention to vhere I was going."  
  
Ororo immediately stopped the shower she was unintentionally raining down on Kurt. Unfortunately the teen had ported right next to a fern just as she was watering it.  
  
"It's all right, Kurt," Ororo said as she bent down to grasp the blanket in one hand. "But come out from under there. The blanket is drenched through and in your condition you wouldn't want to suddenly catch a cold."  
  
Kurt groaned as Ororo picked up the blanket and he stood up.  
  
His condition?!   
  
Had it somehow been broadcast to the whole mansion. This situation was already embarrassing enough.  
  
Ororo noticed Kurt's dismal expression and put an arm around his shoulders with a smile on her face. "The Professor told me while you were sleeping this afternoon. Don't be mad at him Kurt. He just wants people here to know as soon as possible to give them time to let it all sink in. I mean it is unbelievable ... and you won't be able to hide your condition for long."  
  
Kurt groaned once again. "I'm still trying to adjust to finding out about zhis. Don't even get me started on worrying about how I'm going to look and feel in few months time. I can't deal with that. Nicht jetzt. Ich brauche mehr Zeit!"  
  
Ororo dropped the blanket and turned Kurt partly around to hug him. "Don't worry Kurt. Take all the time you need. You can discuss this when you're ready."  
  
Kurt instinctively hugged her back, somehow needing to be held at the moment. "I'm zorry Storm. I don't mean to be so emotional ... it's just ... so, ... overwhelming."  
  
Ororo released him and took a step back to let him see her weak, but encouraging smile. "That's quite understandable Kurt. This is a lot for anyone to deal with."  
  
She then gently grabbed his hand and started heading towards the exit of her little greenhouse. "Now, where can I take you to?"  
  
Kurt stopped in mid stride. "Actually if you don't mind, ... can I stay here for a little vhile vith you? It's peaceful in here and I think I could use some peace."  
  
*Storm, have you seen Kurt? Rogue said he disappeared from his bedroom.*  
  
Storm smiled at the Professor's voice.  
  
*Yes, Professor. He's here in the greenhouse with me. But he'd like to stay for awhile and I think that would help him calm down a bit. Just keep the other kids away for now.*  
  
*Thanks Storm. I'll do that.*  
  
Kurt looked at Storm. "Vell? What do you say?"  
  
Ororo smiled and turned back to start up a small raincloud. "Take a seat and stay as long as you like. I was just letting the Professor know where you'd gone to and told him to keep everyone out of here for the time being."  
  
Kurt sighed contently as he sank into one of the few chairs in the greenhouse. "Zhanks Storm."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After she was done watering her plants, Ororo escorted Kurt back to his room.   
  
Although she'd had to wake him first since he'd actually managed to doze off in the uncomfortable chair he'd chosen to take a seat in.  
  
Kurt had been a little apprehensive about returning to his room because he hadn't wanted to run into any of the other X-men.  
  
Storm smiled at him.  
  
"Child, just come with me. You look like you need some rest," Storm paused as she held out one of her hands for Kurt to take. "I won't let anyone bother you."  
  
Trembling a little, Kurt had taken Ororo's hand and let her lead him from the room.  
  
However, it was quite obvious once they roamed through the mansion, back up to Kurt's room, that Xavier had managed to tell everyone about Kurt's condition.  
  
Kurt ducked his head down in embarrassment from the odd looks he was getting from Bobby, Jamie, and a couple of the other guys.  
  
It was a good thing Ororo was there to accompany him because she gave all the students a warning look if they dared so much as say anything or even started to snicker. Kurt was dealing with enough stress at the moment.  
  
Kurt and Ororo had just walked up to the door to Kurt's room when Rogue came running up.  
  
"There you are Kurt. I needed to talk to you about ..."  
  
Ororo held up her hand to stop the young girl from saying anything else while Kurt started shaking his head.  
  
"Nein Rogue. Please not right now. I can't deal with this right now."  
  
Rogue was momentarily speechless from the sight of silent tears running down Kurt's cheeks. Her stunned silence gave Kurt ample time to walk into his room with his shoulders slumped and tears still running down his cheeks. The door closed silently behind his tail.  
  
Rogue turned to look at Ororo. "Is mah bro gonna be okay Storm?"  
  
Ororo sighed. "I wish I could say Rogue. This is a lot for him to deal with. I think it would be best if he was just left alone for the rest of the evening."  
  
Kurt heard the sounds of footsteps leading away from his room.  
  
He was lying on his bed and crying into his pillow as the footsteps walked away down the hall. However, Kurt continued to cry silently not wanting to attract any attention.  
  
'Vhy me? Vhat did I do to deserve this? It's my senior year of high school. I already had enough to worry about with my image inducer acting up and being exposed as a mutant in the middle of a fairly hostile crowd. I'm not ready to be a parent!'  
  
Kurt started crying even harder at that last thought. Truth be told, he'd never even thought that marriage or even a family was something he could count on in the future. It was amazing how much more you wanted something when you knew you couldn't have it. From a very early age, Kurt had always believed that his appearance would forever keep the possibility of a family of his own out of his reach.   
  
Who would even consider getting intimate with some one who looked like him?  
  
But now he would have at least a child. For the rest of his life. But he was still only 18.  
  
Still crying, Kurt stood up and walked over the mirror.  
  
His miserable looking reflection looked back at him. Kurt sighed and hugged himself, wrapping his arms around each other. He closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself and took a deep swallow. He felt completely cold and strange somewhere deep inside his soul. As if his life and his body didn't even belong to him anymore.  
  
Kurt had managed to stop crying up the time he opened his eyes, but he still felt horrible. His arms dropped to his sides as he continued to scan his reflection from head to toe, looking for any noticeable change.  
  
'Your only two weeks pregnant you idiot! There's not going to be any physical changes yet.' Two weeks pregnant? Odd how Kurt had never really been able to even say that word in his head until now. Somehow it just solidified that the situation was very real.  
  
Curious, Kurt lifted up the ends of his t-shirt to look at his still relatively flat stomach.  
  
'It von't be like that for long,' Kurt thought to himself.  
  
He was beginning to wonder if his image inducer would be able to hide his stomach when it suddenly occured to him ... what was going to happen to him at school. He someone doubted that any of those high school kids would simply take a male pregnancy in stride.  
  
Kurt groaned as he did some math in his head.  
  
It was already mid-February now. Meaning by the time graduation rolled around, he'd be entering his fourth month in the pregnancy.  
  
Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. From what he knew about pregnancies, he was pretty sure he'd be able to hide his condition until then.  
  
Kurt was still standing in front of the mirror with his t-shirt slightly raised, when Kitty phase through.  
  
"Like I know you didn't want any visitors, but the Professor wanted me to bring you some food," Kitty said gesturing to the tray in her hands. She gave Kurt a funny look when she realized what he was doing.  
  
"I don't think you'll like be able to see anything yet Kurt. It usually takes a couple months for your stomach to start popping out."  
  
Kurt pulled his t-shirt back down and turned to face Kitty. "I know that. But ... this whole thing just seems so unreal that I can't believe it. No, I don't want to believe it. My life is never going to be the same after zhis Keety."  
  
Kurt walked across the room and plopped down his bed. Kitty simple stared at him, not knowing what to say when he started to snickering.  
  
"Can you believe that the resident fuzz ball is going to be a parent in November."  
  
Kitty sucked in a breath as she realized it was true. She slowly walked across the room towards Kurt.  
  
"So, ... you're definitely going to ... raise this kid?"  
  
Kurt grimaced. "Just the idea of having an abortion makes me sick. And I have a feeling I'm going to get too attached to ... it to put it up for adoption. I could never abandon my child the way I vas."  
  
Kitty sat down on the bed and placed the dinner tray between them. "I would never suggest that you do something you're not okay with. But it's a child Kurt. You're talking about a lifetime commitment here."  
  
Kurt sighed. "I honestly never thought I'd have a chance to be a parent Keety."  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt gave her a 'duh' look. "Who in their right mind would want to be intimate with someone who looks like me?"  
  
Kitty gasped. "Kurt, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that! Intimacy is about love not lust! You should never doubt yourself. If there's one thing I've learned from being your friend it's that we shouldn't rely entirely on our eyes to tell us everything." Kitty suddenly paused and averted her eyes, "I'm actually kind of like ashamed of the way I acted towards you when I first came here."  
  
Kurt looked up in surprise, but Kitty didn't give him a chance to comment.  
  
"Come on now. You have to eat something and the Professor is going to be totally freaked if I come back from your room with a full tray of food."  
  
Kurt looked down at the tray and then back up at her. He decided to let her last comment about being ashamed pass. It had obviously taken a lot of guts for her to admit that to him. "You didn't ... cook zhis did you?"  
  
Kitty lightly jabbed Kurt on the shoulder. Her culinary skills were always being attacked. "Since you're not feeling well I'll let that comment pass, but don't expect to get off in the future."  
  
Kitty was giggling as she stood up to leave the room, intending to give Kurt some much needed space.  
  
"Keety?"  
  
Kitty turned around at his voice. "Yes Kurt?"  
  
"Vould you stay with me?" Kurt said, and then he averted his eyes out of shyness. "I mean ... I don't vant to answer any questions, but ... I really need a friend right now. Just to be there."  
  
Kitty walked up, took his hands in her own, and pulled him up and into a hug.  
  
"I would never leave a friend in need."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for the ride Scott," Kitty said as she climbed out of the car. Rogue still in a bad mood over being kept in the dark for awhile the previous day and Kurt once again tired, said nothing as they climbed out of the car.  
  
"I'll pick you guys up after school," Scott said and Kurt groaned.  
  
"Am I going to be this closely watched all the time?" he asked.  
  
Scott shot him look that seemed to say 'you know you are, we're worried about you.'  
  
"Look Kurt, I'm picking up Kitty and Rogue to, so don't feel like you're being singled out," Scott said trying to reassure him.  
  
Kurt sighed and then yawned right afterward. "Sorry Scott. I guess I'm just a little cranky after another night of not enough sleep and another morning of missed breakfast," Kurt said.   
  
Scott laughed in response. "The majority of us didn't eat breakfast this morning Kurt. The retching sounds you made from the bathroom turned everyone off from food."  
  
Kurt grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What like set off the vomit fest this time?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt got a disgusted look on his face. "Zhe smell of Tabitha and Amara's eggs. Mein stomach does not like food in the morning."  
  
Scott sighed. "Well, if we keep up this talk I'm not even going to be hungry for lunch. See you guys later."  
  
Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt all waved as Scott drove off.  
  
"Come on Kurt," Rogue said, tugging on his arms, "we should probably start heading off to class." Since Kurt and Rogue's first period classes were in the same general direction, they usually walked there together.  
  
"Do I have to?" Kurt groaned. "Sleep sounds so much better. It makes me wish I hadn't even gotten up. Mein Bett looked so inviting."  
  
Rogue and Kitty both laughed lightly at Kurt's comment. Kitty actually snuggled up close to Kurt as the walked up the steps of the high school, earning a slight intake of breath from Kurt and a raised eyebrow from Rogue.  
  
"Have a good day Fuzzy," Kitty said as she kissed Kurt on the cheek and ran off towards her first class.  
  
Rogue glared at Kitty's retreating backside.  
  
"What's goin' on between you and the valley chick?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "You know vhat I'm not even sure. Our friendship has just been getting stronger ever since Lance and Amanda. And call me crazy, but I think she might like me as ... you know. More than a friend."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Just be careful Kurt. I don't think the kitty-cat would ever intentionally try to hurt you, but you're in a very vulnerable spot right now and ... I think you're going to have enough stress in the coming months without having to deal with a relationship."  
  
"Rogue," Kurt said warningly, "I appreciate the warning, but ... you and everyone else are going to have let go. I need to start handling things myself."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes sadly. "I know. I can't believe in 9 months you're going to be a parent. I think I'm going to miss my annoying little bro."  
  
Kurt grinned at her. "I'll try to bring him back on occasion ... just for you."  
  
As Kurt and Rogue headed down the hall to their class they didn't notice that Lance was watching them.  
  
In fact he had been watching them ever since Scott had dropped them off.  
  
Narrowing his eyes at Kurt, Lance grudgingly walked into the school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt practically ran out of the school after his last class. He'd actually managed to wake up, but he was anxious to get home to the mansion.  
  
His morning sickness had actually extended till noon today, so he'd actually spent lunch hour throwing up in the bathroom. Luckily no one had come in to notice and ask questions, but that might have been because Kitty, Rogue, Tabitha, and Amara had all been standing outside the door glaring at any guy who dared to enter.  
  
Kurt had found the sight amusing once he got out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Now he simply stood outside waiting for Scott.  
  
Kurt had gotten outside so fast that he was actually the only one out front for awhile. Some other kids were just starting to make their way outside when Kurt suddenly was grabbed from behind and yanked in the direction of the park.  
  
Kurt gave a startled cry of surprise, but either no one heard or no one cared since he was one of those 'freaks from the Xavier Institute.' "Lass mich los!" Kurt yelled, not caring who heard and continuing to struggle in his assailant's arms.  
  
It briefly crossed through Kurt's mind that he could simply teleport away, but he immediately decided to forget that idea because he was in public and since he hadn't eaten that much all day.  
  
However, Kurt was still so fatigued that despite his struggling, his captor was easily able to drag him the few blocks to the park.  
  
Kurt was just about ready to say to hell with the whole thing and teleport anyway, when he was spun around and his back was slammed into a tree.  
  
Kurt suddenly found himself staring into the burning eyes of Lance Alvers.  
  
"What is going on between you and Kitty?!" he hissed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
German:  
  
Nicht jetzt: Not now  
  
Ich brauche mehr Zeit: I need more time.  
  
Mein Bett: my bed (obviously)  
  
Lass mich los: Let me go  
  
A/N: Okay, I managed to actually get two chapters up this week, but don't expect this to happen every week. I do have school to worry about. This next chapter coming up is for Dragonslayer who wanted a little scene were Lance attacks Kurt and Pietro saves him. It actually gave me and idea for something to do.  
  
Also, I figured Rogue was going to play the protective older sister in this one because let's face it: Kurt is pregnant and Rogue is afraid that if he and Kitty get in a relationship and it doesn't work out it will be too traumatic for Kurt.  
  
Anyway, now to the reviews.  
  
Blues: I actually tried e-mailing to let you know that I checked my German and most of it should be correct. Let me know specifically which lines you think are wrong. I'd prefer to do the German myself because otherwise I'll never learn the language, but thanks for the offer of help.  
  
Weirdlet: Oh no. The Purrs are already starting again. hee hee.  
  
parkerfloyd: Thanks for the review. I'm trying to move the Kurt/Kitty relationship at a fairly leisurely pace.  
  
Oiy: Since I'm talking to you on AOL while I'm typing this I'll just say: thanks for your continued support.  
  
Amity Raven: Hopefully you'll have a couple chapters to read when you get back. Depends on how long your trip is. Have fun!  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: You're right. This is a lot of stress for Kurt.  
  
Shadowwalker Nightcrawler's sister: Actually I am thinking of turning this into a series, I was just reluctant to say anything in case it doesn't pan out. But I'm thinking I might want to use Nightcrawler's sister in a future story in the series. Just let me figure out how to put her in.  
  
Anyway, as for one of your questions: no. Kurt isn't going to have the baby through a c-section, although the other X-men will believe he'll need it up until about the 8th month of the pregnancy. If you want a further clue as to how, (because I don't want to ruin the suspense for everyone else) check out me and Becky's story "A Second Chance At Love" on daughtersofgondor. If you don't like Lord of the Rings fanfiction, I think the you can just scan the first few chapter for the birth part. If you want to have an idea of what the birth of Kurt's baby will probably be like. I hope I was of some help.  
  
sea: I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Probably check for the next chapter sometime next week.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! 


	13. Ch12 An Attack in the Park

Chapter 12  
  
Kurt growled at Lance.  
  
He absolutely couldn't believe the nerve this guy had. Here he was freaking out because he was thinking some psycho human or one of those darkly dressed henchmen was trying to murder him, and all it was a jealous Lance.  
  
Kurt pushed Lance away from him.  
  
"Lance zhis is ridiculous! You and Kitty broke up!" Kurt hissed back at the angry boy in front of him. "Du bist nicht gut genau für sie sowieso!"  
  
If it was possible, Lance got even angrier at Kurt. He walked up and grabbed Kurt by the front of his t-shirt.  
  
"What did you say to me freak!"  
  
If Kurt had been thinking rationally he probably would have just walked away from Lance. After all, it had been only a little over a month since him and Kitty had broken up so it was still fresh in his mind.   
  
However, the events of the past two weeks were taking their toll on Kurt and so he impulsively reached to his wrist and turned off his image inducer. Without the hologram covering up his true form, Lance was easily able to see Kurt's fangs when the young teen growled at him.  
  
"Back off Lance. Kitty is being a friend by helping me out through a difficult time," Kurt paused and then mumbled under his breath, "not that it's any of your business."  
  
Lance had momentarily stepped back when Kurt bared his fangs at him. He'd always known they were there, but Kurt had always been so non-aggressive that Lance had never felt any fear towards him. That moment of fear mixed with Kurt's last comment had the direct effect of causing Lance to get even angrier. Reacting without thinking, Lance punched Kurt right in the stomach.  
  
Kurt felt all the air rush out of him in rush.  
  
Unfortunately Lance's blow had been fairly accurate and Kurt felt his muscles tighten and cramp when the punch hit him.  
  
Crying out from both the punch and the unexpected cramping, Kurt crumpled to the ground in a heap of pain.  
  
The action helped draw Lance out of his angry haze. Kurt lay on the ground clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. Confused, Lance looked at his fist in amazement.  
  
He didn't think he'd hit Kurt that hard.  
  
However, before Lance could help Kurt off the ground or even make an attempt at an apology, he was suddenly thrown backward and away from Kurt.  
  
Kurt froze as he suddenly sensed people surrounding him. Swallowing nervously, Kurt slowly glanced up.  
  
This time when he cried out, it was from fear.  
  
A figure dressed all in black, was standing directly above Kurt.  
  
Kurt flipped onto his back and started inching away from the black figure. It was dressed exactly like the figures who had tried to kill him at the movies.  
  
Kurt hand was still around his stomach, but he kept it there for protection because suddenly the comment Jean had received from Magneto all made sense.  
  
They'll kill him because they must, but it's not really him they want dead.  
  
These mysterious assassins really wanted to kill his child!  
  
Kurt continued backing away from the black figure while still laying sprawled on his back. Unfortunately he ended up backing into two more black figures.  
  
Kurt looked up and screamed as the two figure grabbed him by each of his arms and pinned him to the ground. Another two figures came forward and pinned his legs to the ground.  
  
In his greatly fatigued state, Kurt could barely put up any kind of a fight and he couldn't even think about teleporting.  
  
Then he quickly went from mildly panicked to hysterical when the black figure still standing in front of him pulled out a long, gleaming butcher's knife.  
  
"Nein! Nein! Bitte tun mich nicht weh! Tot mein Kind nicht!" Kurt screamed at the assassins.   
  
Odd how he hadn't felt any kind of feelings towards the child until now. When faced with the prospect that his own flesh and blood was about to be murdered right in front of him.  
  
However, the black figure paid no heed to Kurt and advancing on him.  
  
When the figure simply raised the knife over Kurt's stomach, Kurt was so panicked by then that all he could do was scream hysterically.  
  
Fortune was on Kurt's side though. A fast whirlwind suddenly buzzed past the looming black figure. The knife was suddenly gone from the figure's hand and it was pushed back into the tree. The black figure dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
Kurt looked up in confusion to see Pietro standing there with the figure's butchers knife in his hand.  
  
"You guys picked kind of a public place to commit a murder don't you think," Pietro said smugly to the black figures.  
  
The two figures holding Kurt's legs down suddenly jumped up from their position and lunged at Pietro. They'd obviously not seen how fast Pietro had taken out their comrade and had no prior knowledge of his mutant gifts.  
  
Because wasn't standing in his position above them anymore. In a split second the two figures were lying next to their already fallen comrade and were also unconscious.  
  
But Pietro didn't stop there.  
  
Kurt suddenly found himself free as they remaining two figures were thrown off of him and crumpled into a heap behind him.  
  
Kurt found himself trembling. The assault had ended even faster than it had begun.  
  
Kurt glanced over to his left as he heard a groan coming from that direction.  
  
Lance was slowly sitting up and he had a rather large cut running across his forehead which suggested that he'd hit a rock or something else that was hard when he'd been pushed away from Kurt.  
  
Pietro suddenly rushed up to stand in front of Lance.  
  
"You might wanna get out of here Lance," Pietro said, "the X-geeks are out looking for Nightcrawler and apparently Tabitha saw you dragging him away. They're all pretty angry."  
  
Lance's head must not have been hit that hard, because he actually listened to Lance and quickly ran out of there.  
  
In the meantime, Pietro walked up to Kurt.  
  
"I think it will be okay if you teleport to the front of the park, but you might want to turn your image inducer on first," Pietro said.  
  
Still trembling, Kurt reached over and tapped on his image inducer without even looking. He looked up at Pietro in confusion.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"My father told me you needed protection," Pietro said throwing Kurt a meaningful, "and I think you know why."  
  
Kurt suddenly stilled. "He told you."   
  
Pietro nodded.  
  
Kurt stood up. His face showed he was furious.  
  
"Why?! Why did he do this to me?"  
  
Pietro wasn't at all fazed by Kurt's reaction.  
  
"I don't know all the details. Magneto only tells me what he wants me to know. But don't worry he'll let you know ... soon enough. But you might want to split. Those guys won't be unconscious for long," Pietro said.   
  
Then he to took off in a rush.  
  
Kurt growled in frustration, but listened to Pietro.  
  
He teleported himself to the edge of the park. Where Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Amara, and Tabitha all rushed up to him.  
  
"Kurt are you okay?!" Kitty said rushing up to hug him.  
  
"What did Lance want with you blue?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Was he being a total jerk to you?" Amara asked right on the heels of Tabitha's question.  
  
"Kurt, you're trembling," Rogue commented.  
  
"Girls quit chatting Kurt's head off and give him a chance to explain," Scott commented.  
  
Kurt threw Scott a look that clearly said "Thank you" before going into an explanation about Lance dragging him to the park and then him being attacked by the black figures.  
  
Kitty shook her head in anger. "Man, Lance can be such a jerk at times!"  
  
Scott, in the meantime, looked at Kurt in concern.  
  
"Kurt, were these the same guys that attacked you at the movie theater?"  
  
Kurt nodded, still trembling in Kitty's arms. In response, Kitty hugged Kurt even tighter.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes at the embrace, but chose not to say anything. It wasn't the time to talk to Kitty about what her intentions were regarding her brother and besides ... Kurt would just get angry at her for bringing it up.  
  
Scott, looking both angry and determined, started walking towards the park and everyone just started following behind him.  
  
"Scott, where are we going?" Amara asked.  
  
"If those guys are still there, we're going to question them. This is the second attempt on Kurt's life and I want some answers!" Scott said. His voice was extremely tight and he was making one heck of an effort not to yell in anger.  
  
However, when they got to the spot Kurt had described, there was no one there.  
  
"Is this where they were Blue?" Tabitha asked.  
  
Kurt looked at the spot. He had felt much braver going into the park with five of his teammates behind him, but when he looked at the area where the assailants had been lying unconscious and saw that it was suddenly empty, Kurt suddenly started trembling again.  
  
"Zhey vere right there," Kurt replied. His voice shook as he spoke.  
  
Scott turned towards Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder while Kitty continued to hug him.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay buddy?" Scott asked.  
  
Kurt shook his head as he tried desperately not to cry. "Nein Scott," Kurt said. "I'm not going to be okay until I find some answers."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay ... so I lied and I managed to get one more chapter finished before the weekend. But I didn't want to leave the situation with Lance unresolved for several days and besides I needed to get this chapter finished before I really started to get going with the story. I'll be covering a little more time in the next chapter.  
  
Also, fanfiction.net is being a little screwy right now so I'm just going to try and upload the chapter and then post it, so I'll be responding to reviews in the next update. So, I apologize to anyone who really wanted a question answered, but hey I can't do everything.  
  
I don't think I'm going to make Lance a complete slimeball, but I figured if he and Kitty only broke up a month ago, he still be kind of jealous seeing her with Kurt.  
  
Anyway, I hope everyone likes the chapter.  
  
Thanks for the continued reviews and support. 


	14. Ch13 Early Symptoms

Chapter 13  
  
Kurt had actually half expected Magneto to show up within a week after the incident in the park and smugly explain why he'd chosen to impregnate him.  
  
But nothing like that even happened.  
  
However, twice while Kurt was walking to school with Kitty and Rogue, he could have sworn he'd seen Gambit hiding in the shadows beside the building. Unfortunately, when Kurt had tried to investigate further, Gambit or whoever the figure was, had quietly slipped away and vanished.  
  
Both times Kitty and Rogue had asked what was wrong, and Kurt had simply had to shake his head and claim fatigue for making him see things.  
  
A couple weeks later, at the start of March, Kurt had actually given up hope of Magneto ever showing up. True it had only been a few weeks, but pregnancy must have been making him more impatient.  
  
Kurt sighed as he woke and felt the familiar twinge in his stomach that he'd been getting every morning for the past few weeks. Groaning, Kurt turned over on to his side and hit the alarm off with his tail. Just once he'd like to wake up without nausea to accompany him.  
  
Kurt had talked to Hank the other day and Hank had hesitated before admitting that morning sickness could last through the third month of the pregnancy. Since the beginning of March marked the fact that Kurt was only 1 month pregnant.  
  
This could last another two months!  
  
Grumbling to himself, Kurt quickly pulled the sheets back and got out of bed before any of the others came to throw him out.  
  
Ignoring the slight cramp in his lower abdomen, Kurt stumbled out of his room and towards the nearest bathroom.  
  
He grinned as he realized that once again, no one was outside that particular bathroom. All it had taken was one or two performances of severe retching, and all the other X-men had refused to go anywhere near that bathroom since they'd wanted to maintain an appetite for breakfast.  
  
Kurt didn't really mind in the least. Just because he wasn't eating in the morning didn't mean everyone else had to have their appetites ruined. And actually Kurt had been able to eat some fruit and pancakes yesterday morning without throwing them up again afterwards, and he was hoping his luck would hold true for today as well.  
  
His hope for a nausea fear morning vanished, however, when he walked into the bathroom and his stomach immediately dipped at the sight of the container of prenatal vitamins sitting on the counter.  
  
'I vish I didn't have to take zhese' Kurt groaned in his head as a choked down a couple. Kurt didn't think it was the pills themselves, but the actual action of swallowing them that made his stomach protest.  
  
Shaking his head in annoyance, Kurt hopped into the shower and turned the water to it's hottest. The extremely hot water had seemed to help soothe his tired muscles and had significantly helped to ease the cramping in his lower abdomen.  
  
And the slight cramping did ease, very fast, this morning, but his nausea didn't. Pitching forward, Kurt had to brace the side of the shower under the spray of the water, and he preceded to vomit ... right there in the shower!  
  
Luckily the spraying water managed to watch all the vomit away almost immediately, but the smell lingered making Kurt nauseous all over again.  
  
"Zhis day is not off to a good start," Kurt moaned to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jean had sent Kitty towards what had officially been labeled 'Kurt's bathroom' with orders to check and see what was taking the Fuzzy elf so long to shower. And Kitty could have sworn that when Jean sent her off down the hall, the redhead had actually giggled and winked at her.  
  
"Geez, was I this awful when you and Scott started dating?" Kitty asked with a shake of her head.  
  
Jean giggled again. "Actually you and Kurt were worse. I don't think either of you guys realized how ridiculous you were."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes for emphasis. "Come on! We weren't that bad!"  
  
Jean fixed Kitty with an amused glare. "On the cruise we took, Scott and I were actually debating which one of you was more easily amused."  
  
Kitty sighed. "But why the teasing me over Kurt?"  
  
"Oh come on Kitty," Jean said, "everyone at the mansion has been talking about you guys."  
  
Kitty actually blushed at Jean's words. "We're not even ... like, a couple."  
  
Jean shrugged. "Maybe not officially, but everyone can see the chemistry between you two."  
  
"Even ... after what's ... going on with Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
Jean laughed. "That's the amazing thing ... the gossiping about you two has actually gotten worse."  
  
Kitty groaned. "I was afraid of that."  
  
Jean suddenly frowned. "However, every time Rogue enters a room, she glares at the kids and they all immediately stop gossiping about you and Kurt."  
  
"Geez!" Kitty said running a hand through her hair in frustration, "what is Rogue's problem with Kurt and I as a couple."  
  
Jean put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "I don't think it's anything against you personally Kitty. Rogue's just worried about Kurt. If he gets into a relationship and has a bad break-up it will be even worse right now."  
  
Kitty didn't know what to say to Jean's words, so she just ran off to Kurt's bathroom to check and see what was taking the blue fuzz ball so long. Even with his fur Kurt should have been done by now.  
  
Not even thinking about the time that Kurt had ported into her room as she was getting out of the shower, Kitty simply phased through the door ... and came upon the sight of Kurt just stepping out of the shower!  
  
"Keety!" Kurt gasped out as he quickly covered himself with a towel.  
  
Kitty blushed a deep crimson and quickly averted her eyes. 'Oh my God. I did not just see ... that!' Kitty thought to herself in embarrassment.  
  
Kurt, in the meantime, laughed nervously. "We have got to stop doing this Katzchen."  
  
"Um, yeah ... I think you're ...," Kitty paused as she sniffed the air, "no offense Kurt, but ... it like smells in here."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah zorry. I couldn't quite get the vomit smell out of the shower."  
  
Kitty darted around without thinking and was relieved that Kurt was now wearing pants and she wouldn't embarrass either them again. "You threw up in the shower!"  
  
Kurt grimaced. "Unfortunately."  
  
Kitty gave him a small smile as she headed towards the door. "I'll just tell Jean you were ... indisposed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt was extremely relieved when he got to the dining room and his nausea had apparently vanished completely. Although he was also amused that everyone sitting at the table tensed up as he entered the room ... and then visibly relaxed as Kurt grabbed a peach from the table and started eating it.  
  
Fruit was one of the few food items that he was actually able to keep down in the morning.  
  
"Geez, all of you should have seen the looks on your faces when I walked in," Kurt said, chuckling as he continued to eat his peach.  
  
Everyone started laughing along with Kurt.  
  
"Sorry Kurt," Bobby said from one end of the table, "we were just expecting you to walk in and then high tail it out of here almost immediately."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "I managed to eat something yesterday morning ... I guess my luck's holding out through today."  
  
About that time, Scott, Jean, Kitty and Rogue all walked in. And stopped short at the sight of Kurt actually eating.  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow in response. "You throw up in the shower this morning and fifteen minutes later you're eating!"  
  
"Ja, life is weird isn't it," Kurt replied.  
  
"And some of us are trying to eat here!" Ray complained from beside Bobby.  
  
"Like sorry," Kitty said as she grabbed an apple and sat down.  
  
Kurt remained standing, however, since this was one of the few days were he actually felt rested and not completely fatigued.  
  
He was standing near the door to the kitchen when Tabitha and Amara walked through it and each of them had a plate with eggs and bacon on it.  
  
"Hey everyone who's it ...," Tabitha broke off as she looked at Kurt's face which had gone completely pale when the girl's walked in. "Kurt are you ...?"  
  
Tabitha never got to finish her sentence. In less than two seconds, Kurt dropped his peach and teleported into the bathroom off the dining room.  
  
Logan walked in just before Kurt teleported, and then looked towards the bathroom as everyone could hear sounds of retching coming from the room.  
  
Bobby, Sam, Ray, and Jamie all pushed their plates away from them in disgust.  
  
"We might as well resign ourselves to the fact that we're not going to be eating much at breakfast for the next few months," Sam said.  
  
Logan growled at the boys. "This hasn't been any easier on Elf, so don't say anything to him."  
  
Jean looked towards the closed bathroom door in confusion. "And besides ... Kurt was feeling completely fine a minute ago. Morning sickness is just plain weird."  
  
Scott, in the meantime, walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey buddy do need anything?"  
  
Everyone could hear some coughing before Kurt answered. "Ja, I need those eggs gone by the time I get out of here," he called out weakly.  
  
"We're on it," Amara called back as she and Tabitha began wolfing down their eggs.  
  
Beside the door, Scott smacked his head and started chuckling to himself.  
  
"What's up with you, Shades?" Logan asked.  
  
"It just occurred to me," Scott said as he continued to chuckle, "we were out of eggs yesterday, and Kurt was actually able to eat breakfast normally."  
  
Kitty picked up Kurt's discarded peach from the floor while listening to Scott's words and she (along with everyone else) suddenly realized Scott was right. Tabitha and Amara liked to have a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, and every morning for the past few weeks Kurt had ran to the bathroom after the two girls had walked in with their usual breakfast. Odd how no one had made that connection before now.  
  
"Are zhe eggs gone?" Kurt called out weakly from the bathroom.  
  
Tabitha and Amara both looked down at their plates. "Yeah, they're gone Blue," Tabitha called out.  
  
The sound of a flushing toilet could be heard before Kurt came out of the bathroom still looking quite nauseous. "In case anyone is still confused, I no longer eat eggs anymore," Kurt said. Walking to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He quickly poured himself a glass and started sipping it in an effort to settle his stomach.  
  
Tabitha groaned. "Does this mean I can't have eggs for breakfast anymore?!" However, she quickly backed off at the glare she got from Logan, Kitty, Rogue, Scott and Jean. "Or something a little less selfish than that," she added.  
  
"You can still eat your eggs in the morning Tabitha," Kurt said pausing in between sips of his orange juice, "just not around me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luckily there were no more nauseous incidents for Kurt during the day. But his lack of food that morning simply just resulted in him eating even more at lunch ... again.  
  
However, he also became more and more fatigued as the day wore on. So much so that he actually ended up slumping against the front doors to the Institute when he got home from school.  
  
"Geez Kurt! If you're going to take a nap can't you even wait to get up to your room," Kitty said from inside. She then phased her arm through the glass front doors and pulled Kurt through. Kitty had accompanied Kurt when he decided to walk home from school instead of waiting for Scott to pick them up. Kitty had thought it was a bad idea from the beginning because Kurt had already had two attempts on his life. But Kurt had thought that a walk might help him wake up and there was no way Kitty was going to let him go by himself. She wasn't that stupid.  
  
Kurt yawned was Kitty pulled him through the door. "I'd love to take a nap Keety. But the Professor wanted me to see Herr McCoy after school."  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt grimaced. "Another sonogram. The Professor has me scheduled for one every month," Kurt groaned as he explained. "I don't vant to go."  
  
Kitty grinned as she grabbed Kurt's hand and started steering towards the elevator to take them both to the subbasement where the infirmary was. "Come on, I'll come with you Fuzzy. This isn't as bad as you're making it sound."  
  
Kurt glared at her. "You try getting that gel out of fur! It's really annoying."  
  
Kitty started laughing as Kurt continued to groan. "Sorry, but the way you said that was kind of funny."  
  
"I'm glad someone's getting some fun out of all of this," Kurt grumbled.  
  
Kitty took some pity on him and stopped laughing. "The sonogram isn't what's bothering you Kurt so what is?"  
  
Kurt ran some frustrated fingers through his hair. "It's everything Kitty! I mean I've never had a normal life, but at least before all this I was able to go to school and have friends and at least enjoy some small piece of normal life. But now ... I don't think I've ever felt more helpless or humiliated in my life! You think I don't notice all the weird looks I've been getting from the others at the Institute? I know that they all think is just one big joke. And what's worse, is this situation is just like the other time Magneto experimented on me. I never get a choice. I feel like my whole life is being decided for me!"  
  
Kitty quickly walked up and put her arms around Kurt both to calm him down and to keep him from yelling in German. Once he got on a role in his native language it was almost impossible to shut him up.  
  
Besides it wouldn't be healthy for either Kurt or the baby if he got himself all worked up.  
  
Because Kurt was already silently crying, Kitty led him towards the infirmary. Hank was already there waiting for him, and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kitty leading a very upset Kurt in.  
  
'He's really upset' Kitty mouthed to Hank.  
  
Hank nodded and silently finished the set up equipment while Kitty helped Kurt up onto the infirmary bed. Just her presence must have had a calming influence on Kurt because by the time Hank had everything ready to go Kurt had stopped crying. However, the fur around his eyes was still wet and matted, and he still looked quite upset.  
  
"Sorry Kurt. I don't want to make your life anymore difficult, but we wanna make sure you and the child are okay," Hank said as he pressed a couple buttons on the sonogram machine.  
  
Kurt nodded silently at Hank's words.  
  
"I've been doing a little experimenting and I think this gel I've come up with should come off of your fur a lot easier than the gel we used the last time," Hank said as he applied the gel to the end of the device.  
  
"Zhanks Hank. It was such a pain to get that gel out the last time," Kurt replied.  
  
Kitty giggled as she grasped one of Kurt's hands for reassurance. Kurt smiled as he squeezed her hand back.  
  
Hank didn't respond to their mild flirting, but he was smiling on the inside. Despite what Rogue was always grumbling about, Hank thought that Kurt's relationship with Kitty was actually having a positive influence on him. And he also had to agree with Tabitha and Amara when they said those two were so cute together.  
  
Being a teacher didn't make him immune to gossip.  
  
"Okay, I'll try to make this as painless as possible," Hank said as he placed the end of the device on Kurt's bare abdomen.  
  
Kurt squirmed and chuckled as Hank moved the device around on his stomach. "It still tickles." Unfortunately Kurt's laughs were contagious, and Kitty and Hank soon found themselves laughing along with him. The laughter was cut short though when a steady thump-thump-thump was heard through the sonogram.  
  
The sound of the baby's heartbeat was enough to cause all three of them to pause in complete astonishment.  
  
"I'd say from the sound of the heartbeat, your child is doing quite fine, Kurt," Hank said.  
  
Kurt didn't say anything. He couldn't even if he'd wanted to. The first time he'd been here and had a sonogram, the whole impact of the heartbeat hadn't really hit him. He'd been entirely too hysterical to really appreciate it.  
  
Now Kurt felt his eyes fill with more tears as it finally really hit him. This was happening ... he was going to have a child. Even through all the difficulties that he'd already been through and the ones he was sure to go through, Kurt still managed to fill the beginning of love for this tiny being.  
  
Kitty, who was watching Kurt's face, was quite touched by the seen. Kurt might not have known it then, but he was going to be a great father. Kitty had no doubt of that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
whew another chapter finished. Sorry about just using terms like 'the device' for the sonogram machine, but I honestly don't know what the different parts of the machine are called. If anyone else knows, please tell me. I'm starting to feel like kind of an idiot.  
  
Okay now on to the reviews.  
  
~C~ now don't you go using my name for a review. Because it looks like I'm reviewing myself and that is just wrong! Hee hee. Sorry, I just had to say that.  
  
Pyrolova: Are you talking about a pyro/kitty story in the future? Because I've already planned to put Kurt and Kitty together in this story and I think I might pair Pyro with someone else. But I really haven't decided who yet.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: I do have a plan for how Kurt is going to have the baby, but I won't tell you if you don't want to know. It's true that male bodies aren't designed to carry babies and give birth, so of course will have some complications, but at the same time his body makes him a little more ... flexible than a normal human being. I'll let you know what's going to happen as I get the chapters updated.  
  
Since no one really has any questions, I think I'll leave this review section a little short. Oh and I do plan on bringing Magneto and the Acolytes back in just not quite yet. And I'll probably bring Mystique in (I hinted at that in the prologue and I am kind of ignoring what the tv series did to her) but I just don't know how to do it yet.  
  
Anyway, I realized after I posted the last chapter that I forgot to post the German translations. So, here they are for the last chapter:  
  
Du bist nicht gut genau fur sie sowieso: You aren't good enough for her anyway.  
  
Bitte tun mich nicht weh: Please don't hurt me  
  
Tot mein Kind nicht: Don't kill my child  
  
Okay that's it for now. Thanks for the reviews! 


	15. Ch14 Confrontation and a Late Night Snac...

Chapter 14  
  
After dinner Kitty just simply walked upstairs and flopped down on her bed. She'd already finished her homework and had nothing planned for the rest of the evening. Ever since the sonogram that morning she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kurt. Even though she'd been mentally telling herself to.  
  
This was completely ridiculous. She could not actually be having feelings for Kurt. He was like her best friend. If they started a relationship it could totally screw up their friendship, not to mention the fact that the guy in question here was actually, as hard as it was to believe, pregnant.  
  
Women had gone to therapists for less than this.  
  
Although, on the other hand, due to some freak accidents the two of them had already seen each other naked. Not many best friends could actually claim that.  
  
Kitty felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she remembered walking in on Kurt this morning. He was a lot fitter and more muscular than Kitty had thought he was. And besides the fur did make him look quite cute!  
  
Kitty threw a pillow over her head to stop her train of thought.  
  
She was not thinking about Kurt that way. She wasn't.  
  
Everyone at the dinner table that night had been a little confused at Kurt's behavior. He had suddenly seemed much happier and relaxed than he had been for a full month.  
  
Kitty had even heard Bobby whisper to Sam that the complete switch in behavior was a little 'unnerving.'   
  
In the meantime, Kitty, the Professor, Hank, and Jean had all shared a private smile. Kitty and Hank had been witnesses to what was making Kurt so happy, and well, Jean and the Professor were telepathic. They could easily tell what Kurt had been thinking.  
  
And Kurt had been practically glowing at the dinner table. He was really going to love that child.  
  
Kitty was completely drawn out of her train of thought when the door to her room suddenly opened and slammed shut.  
  
The sudden noise was so surprising that Kitty actually jumped up, phasing through her pillow, to look around for the source of the intrusion. She then breathed out in relief when she realized that it was simply a grumbling Rogue coming into the room.  
  
"Geez Rogue, you like scared me half to death!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Rogue opened one of the drawers on her dresser with a bang. "Yeah, and that would have been such a tragedy."  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Okay ... somebody's got something up her butt."  
  
Rogue glared over at Kitty. "Don't even start with me valley girl!"  
  
Kitty whistled. "Well, ... I'm just gonna ... go and brush my teeth."  
  
Rogue slammed her dresser drawer shut with a loud bang and turned around to face her roommate before Kitty could do anything more than jump off her bed.  
  
"What's going on between you and mah brother?"  
  
"Oh! So that's what this is all about!" Kitty replied with her hands on her hips.  
  
Rogue didn't back down from Kitty's tone. If anything, she was more angered by it. "Yeah. That's what this is about. You didn't even like Kurt at first, in fact as I recall you acted completely disgusted by him. And now suddenly you're all head over heels for him! Is this just some kind of game to you kitty-cat!"  
  
Kitty stepped back in surprise. She knew Rogue had never exactly given her blessing to ...whatever it was she and Kurt were developing into. But she never would have thought that Rogue actually suspected her of doing something so low as to play around with Kurt's feelings.  
  
Kitty took a deep breath to calm herself down and then looked right at Rogue. "I realize you're upset about all of this Rogue, ... but how could you even excuse me of trying to hurt Kurt! He's like my best friend!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but took a step back from Kitty. "Okay, maybe that comment was a little over the top," Rogue paused before continuing, "but excuse me if I find it a little hard to believe that you've suddenly changed your feelings completely towards Kurt."  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe that I might actually have feelings for him?!" Kitty asked in complete frustration.  
  
Rogue threw up her hands and shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you always seemed so completely disgusted by him. Maybe because it's only been a two months since you broke up with Lance and he broke up with Amanda. Maybe because you always seemed to think of Kurt as a backup ..."  
  
"Hey!" Kitty yelled, interrupting and pointing a finger at Rogue, "that is completely untrue! I have never thought of Kurt as a backup!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but Kitty wasn't quite finished.  
  
"And besides, haven't you ever looked at someone you've known for awhile and then ... just seen them in a completely different way," Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue sighed, and turned away from Kitty. In a weird was she'd actually been hoping that Kitty's feelings weren't genuine, because it would have made things a lot easier.  
  
"Kitty, look, forget everything I just said, it's not important. What is important is this: Do you have any idea what it's going to be like getting involved with Kurt NOW?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, "is this because of the baby?"  
  
Rogue threw up her arms. "Yes Kitty! Of course it is. What do you think it's going to be like dating him?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to make any teasing remarks if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Rogue glared at her. "You can really be incredibly naive sometimes Kitty. Kurt is pregnant. This isn't just some little affliction that's going to go away in a couple months or an issue of being okay with the whole thing. This is a child Kitty. Did you really think Kurt is going to have an abortion or carry a child for 9 months only to give it away?"  
  
Kitty didn't say anything. She honestly didn't know what to say.  
  
"I actually saw you with Kurt today in the infirmary," Rogue confessed, and then she held up her hand to keep Kitty from saying anything. "I saw the look on Kurt's face just like you did. And I did notice how happy he was at dinner. Kurt's already falling in love with this child. If you start dating him now, he's going to be questioning were the relationship is heading the entire time. And have you ever considered the fact that if it works out, you're going to end up being part of this child's life as well."  
  
Kitty was struck speechless. Truth be told, she'd never really considered how Kurt would deal with a relationship and a baby at the same time. And she'd never considered the strings that came attached with Kurt.  
  
Putting her face in her hands, Kitty sighed and sank down onto her bed.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do?" Rogue asked, much more gently.  
  
Kitty shrugged, already near tears. "I don't know Rogue. All I know is I've never felt this strongly about anyone."  
  
Rogue walked out the door, shaking her head. "That's what I was afraid of. It might be better to end this now before either of you gets too attached."  
  
Rogue walked out of the room and down the hall before Kitty could answer. When Kitty finally said something, it was whispered and to herself.  
  
"It's already too late Rogue. Because I think I'm already in love with him. I think I have been for a long time."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt was aware of none of this, since he'd gone to sleep about an hour before Rogue confronted Kitty. However, he woke up in the middle of the night with a semi-growling stomach and groaned to himself.  
  
That's when he realized that for once, his stomach was growling in hunger not nausea. Apparently someone else was awake, and hungry.  
  
"You're insatiable," Kurt grumbled as he climbed out of bed. In the blink of an eye, Kurt quickly teleported down to the dark kitchen. Since it was well past midnight, no one else was even up.  
  
"Hmmm, vhat do I want?" Kurt asked himself. He looked over at the fruit bowl and immediately crossed that off when his stomach dipped at the sight of the fruit.  
  
"Okay, I get the point," Kurt growled, as his stomach continued to protest, "no fruit."  
  
However, Kurt's stomach immediately perked up at the sight of the freezer and thoughts of ice cream.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Kurt said, with a chuckle, "ice cream this late at night."  
  
Kurt only hesitated a split second before he ran for the freezer and he suddenly found himself making a very junky dish of vanilla ice cream and maple syrup.  
  
Which is how Scott found him about 15 minutes later.  
  
"Alright, Bobby, Ray, which of you is sneaking down for a late night ... Kurt!"  
  
Kurt stopped in mid-bite as he suddenly heard Scott's voice. He then grinned sheepishly at the older man.  
  
"It vasn't my idea, Scott," Kurt said, "it was all the kid's idea."  
  
Scott grinned as he headed towards the refrigerator. "Well I guess I can let it go this once," Scott said as he opened the refrigerator, "just as long as you keep a straight face tomorrow when Bobby and Ray ask where all the milk has gone."  
  
Kurt laughed as he watched Scott pour the last of the milk into a tall glass.  
  
"While I'm up, do you want something to drink?" Scott asked.  
  
"Just a glass of water please," Kurt responded.  
  
Scott walked to the faucet and filled a glass with some tap water before taking both his and Kurt's drinks to the table. He then wrinkled his nose at what Kurt was eating.  
  
"Is that vanilla ice cream with maple syrup on it?"  
  
Kurt snickered at Scott's expression. "Hey! It just ... looked good."  
  
Scott shook his head in amusement. "Let the food cravings begin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, this is a slightly shorter chapter then some of my last few, but I really wanted to get this updated before the weekend and I was typing this up really fast. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
And I do plan on bringing Mystique (she's not dead in this one), Magneto and the Acolytes back in pretty soon. I just need the weekend to think about how.  
  
Anyway, ~C~ thanks for your review and witty comments. And of course thanks for your review Raskolian Phoenix. I actually left a review for one of your stories earlier today. You're a pretty good writer yourself!  
  
Thanks go out to all my loyal readers! If they can even manage to stumble over to the keyboard. Just kidding! :) 


	16. Ch15 Conflicted Feelings

Chapter 15  
  
Kitty and Rogue both walked down to the dining room together the next morning, but they weren't talking. In fact they both seemed unusually glum. Well, Rogue was until she walked in to hear Bobby and Ray exclaiming.  
  
"Alright, ... who drank all of the milk?! I know there was still some left yesterday!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
Ray snorted as he looked in the freezer. "It must be a complete dairy theft because the ice cream is gone as well."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at the two guys, but then she noticed Kurt and Scott sitting across from each other and both of them were struggling to keep a straight face. Rogue crossed her arms and looked at the two of them with an expression of amusement.  
  
"So, which one of you two polished off the rest of the dairy last night?"  
  
Everyone looked over at Kurt and Scott who now both sported looks of guilt on their faces. Jean actually giggled from the look.  
  
"Since when do you two get the midnight munchies?" Jean asked.  
  
Kurt shot her an innocent grin. "Do you know who you're talking to Jean? I always get the munchies," Kurt suddenly grimaced, "or at least I used to," he added.  
  
Once again, Kurt's appetite was completely lacking that morning. But the good news was that with the absence of Tabitha and Amara's eggs, Kurt had actually managed to keep any previously eaten food down that morning.  
  
However, he'd obviously been eating late last night ... with Scott as a companion.  
  
Jean continued to give Scott and Kurt an intense stare until it made her boyfriend crack.  
  
"Okay, I drank the rest of the milk, but Kurt polished off the ice cream," Scott confessed.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt protested, "I kept a straight face for you and then you had to go and blow our cover!"  
  
"Okay, neither of you two kept a straight face," Rogue said.  
  
Everyone laughed as Scott and Kurt looked at each other and shrugged. However, Kurt was lightly rubbing his stomach as he did so.  
  
"Kurt, why are you rubbing your stomach?" Rogue asked.  
  
Even Kitty was drawn out of her momentary glum attitude to look up at Kurt in concern.  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Another stomach cramp. It's been more of a dull ache all morning, but I swear it's not easing up."  
  
"Jean, is it like normal for him to be having these stomach cramps?" Kitty asked tentatively.  
  
Jean shook her head. "No I don't think so. Kurt maybe you should ..."  
  
Kurt held up a hand to stop her from talking. "Way ahead of you Jean. The Professor already asked me to see Hank after school. Maybe he can give some kind of pain medication zhat ... won't harm anything," Kurt said.  
  
Everyone remained silent after Kurt's statement until Kitty sighed.  
  
"You know ... I'm not really hungry so I think I'm just going to skip breakfast," Kitty said as she turned around and headed for the dining room door.  
  
However, she decided to make her exit from the room just when Logan came and she ended up phasing right through him.  
  
"Hey, watch it Half-Pint," Logan grumbled. He then sniffed the air as she continued walking away and turned towards the others in the room.  
  
"What's eating the Half-Pint? She seemed kind of depressed," Logan asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged or murmured something like 'beat's me.' They were all just as confused as Logan.  
  
Except for Rogue. She had a weird look on her face that seemed to suggest that she knew more than she was willing to share, but there was no use trying to pry information out of her. She sat down at the table and started grabbing some stuff to eat.  
  
Her expression clearly indicated that she wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
But Logan wasn't the only one who noticed Rogue's aloofness. Kurt also had been watching Rogue since Kitty had abruptly left. He'd been confused because Kitty had seemed to be avoiding his gaze the entire time. And since Rogue was Kitty's roommate, she might know what was bothering Kitty.  
  
Because Kurt really didn't want to lose his best friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kurt managed to corner Rogue when they had a free study period together at school. Both of their English classes were meeting in the library and Rogue had already staked out the table in the furthest corner.  
  
And just Kurt's luck, Rogue was sitting towards the inside of the table close to the bookshelves. Which is why Kurt quickly took the seat to the right side of her so that if Rogue decided to try and leave to avoid his questioning, she would have to go through Kurt first.  
  
"Vhy vas Kitty acting so strange today?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "I'm supposed to know exactly what goes on in her head."  
  
Kurt studied his adopted sister's face and suddenly narrowed his eyes. "You said something to her! Vhat vas it?!"  
  
"Geez, are you a telepath now as well?!" Rogue said as loudly as she could without attracting attention in the library. She slammed her book closed and glared at Kurt.  
  
"Nein Rogue. I'm no telepath, ... but I recognize guilt vhen I see it," Kurt said.  
  
Rogue sighed. There was no use lying to Kurt. He deserved a little bit of honesty with her. Besides, if he wanted to date Kitty there really was nothing she could do to stop him. Short of zapping him with her power 24/7, but that would just be cruel.  
  
Truthfully Rogue had never been trying to split the two of them up to begin with. She was just worried that they were rushing into a relationship without really thinking about the consequences.  
  
"I just, ... talked to her, about ..." Rogue hesitated.  
  
"About vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"About what's going on between the two of you," Rogue answered trying to avoid her brother's eyes.  
  
Kurt groaned in suppressed fury. "Rogue why couldn't you have dropped the subject."  
  
Before Rogue could even think up a reply, Amara shyly came over the their table.  
  
"Hey you two. I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but I have something to finish here in the library and I really don't want to sit at a table with a bunch of mutant haters," Amara said.  
  
Kurt and Rogue both nodded absentmindedly and turned back to continue their discussion as Amara took a seat and started working. Neither of them bothered to hide what they were saying from Amara. She already knew everything that was going on at the Institute anyway.  
  
"Rogue, vhat is your problem vith me and Kitty as a couple?" Kurt asked. He asked the question lightly, but there was hurt in his eyes.  
  
Rogue felt a deep well of sympathy for her bro. After all, she had only confronted Kitty because she'd been trying to protect both of them from getting hurt.  
  
"Kurt, it has nothing to do with the two of you," Rogue started, "I just ... I think you're both getting in way over your head."  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
  
Rogue shot him a look before lowering her voice and continuing to speak. "Kurt ... you're pregnant. Before you realize it you're going to be dealing with so much and do you really think you and Kitty can handle a relationship at the moment?"  
  
Kurt looked almost scared when he asked: "You're not just talking about the responsibility of raising das Kind are you?"  
  
Rogue placed a hand lightly on Kurt's shoulder. "I know you don't like to appear weak or helpless, but ... if you think you're in an emotional state right now Kurt, can you even imaging how it's going to be in even just a couple of months?"  
  
Kurt stared down at the table. He couldn't come up with a decent response, and somewhere deep inside he had to admit that Rogue did have a point.  
  
"I mean relationships are usually on shaky ground in the beginning anyway," Rogue continued, "add that to the fact that you'd be making the difficult transition from friends to a couple, the mutant haters, the attacks, everything at school and the Institute, ... and the fact that there's a baby on the way ... Kurt do you really think a relationship can withstand all of that? There's so many obstacles that the two of you would have to overcome and I just don't think that you're emotionally able to deal with that right now."  
  
Kurt sat there in complete silence. Oddly it hadn't comforted him to know that Rogue was acting out of genuine concern, because the truth had been one heck of a vicious slap in the face.  
  
What had he been thinking trying to start a relationship right now! But on the other hand ... would he and Kitty ever have another chance?  
  
"I really do hear what you're saying Rogue," Kurt sighed, "but, ... I can't help but think that me and Kitty for some reason should be together."  
  
"And I won't try to keep you guys apart ... I just want both of you to be aware of what you're getting into."  
  
Suddenly Amara grabbed her books from the table and stood up quickly. She'd only been there a couple of minutes, so she couldn't possible have finished her work already ... and she looked oddly shaken.  
  
"I'll see you guys at lunch," she called over her shoulder as she practically ran out of the library.  
  
Kurt and Rogue turned to each other in complete confusion. "Mensch. Benehmen jeder sich seltsam heute?"  
  
Rogue had no idea what Kurt had said. But she was pretty much thinking the same thing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt's stomach started grumbling about halfway through English period. The continued rumbling actually made Rogue start chuckling.  
  
"Someone's obviously hungry," she said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kurt gave her a half grin. "Actually there's two of us over here who are hungry."  
  
Rogue suddenly gave a mock groan. "I just realized, you already eat too much with your ultra high metabolism ... but now you're eating for two."  
  
"It must be the end of the world," Kurt said completely deadpan.  
  
Luckily the bell signaling lunch, rang a few minutes later, and Kurt and Rogue gathered up their books and headed off to lunch together.  
  
Even though Kurt wasn't really expecting Kitty to be at the lunch table after the way she'd acted that morning and what Rogue had told him, he still felt disappointed when he got to the table with all the mutants and she wasn't there.  
  
The boys were off at there own table (Kurt felt weird around them now anyway), but Tabitha and Amara were at the table.  
  
And Amara for her part looked much more relaxed than she had in the library not too long ago.  
  
Rogue snorted. "I guess pretty Kitty won't be joining us today." She completely ignored the glare that Kurt threw at her as the two of them sat down with their lunch trays.  
  
Amara shook her head. "She has been acting really weird all day."  
  
Kurt snickered. "You're one to talk, Amara. You were acting quite strange yourself in the library a few moments ago."  
  
Amara looked at Kurt with a puzzled expression on her face. "Library? Rogue what is he talking about?"  
  
"Come on Amara, how could you forget?" Rogue said, "you were sitting at the table with us and then about 15 minutes before lunch you practically bolted out of the library."  
  
Tabitha also looked confused now. "When was Amara at the library today?"  
  
"I wasn't!" Amara squeaked.  
  
"But you had to have been," Kurt said, "Rogue and I just saw you there last period."  
  
Amara continued to shake her head as Tabitha released a deep breath. "Blue, ... Amara was in the same classroom as me last period ... Earth Science. She never once left the room."  
  
Rogue and Kurt looked confused, surprised, and utterly puzzled. "But how could there be two of you runn..."  
  
The answer came to Rogue in the middle of her explanation and a split second after Kurt came to the same explanation. She was vaguely aware of Kurt growling low in his throat right beside her as she pounded her fist on the table in complete frustration.  
  
"What?" Tabitha and Amara asked together. They were now just as confused as Rogue and Kurt had been a minute ago.  
  
*Professor!*  
  
Kurt only had to wait a few seconds before the shout in his mind was answered.  
  
*Kurt not so loud. Whatever it is we can talk about ...*  
  
*Mein Mutter is back.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah! Another chapter successfully executed. And I do plan on resolving this issue between Kurt and Kitty (at least somewhat) in the next chapter. I didn't want to make this like a bunch of other fics were are there seemingly no emotional tests concerning the couple.  
  
Also, Shadowwalker, I hope this somewhat satisfied your request because I had Mystique in there without actually having her in there. I just started writing this story before I saw Dark Horizons, so in the prologue I kind of hinted that Mystique was still around somewhere. But I don't plan on her coming to the Institute or getting all close with Kurt and Rogue.  
  
I think she completely missed her chance to be a mother to both of them.  
  
Anyway, here's the little bit of German:  
  
Mensch. Benehmen jeder sich seltsam heute?: Man. Is everyone acting weird today?  
  
(I did the translation as best as I could, but hey I had like a million things to do today)  
  
Since no one really had any specific questions (although for that one person who asked: no I'm not going to kill the baby. I'm not that cruel and I plan on turning this into a series eventually. Just go with me on this.) I'm going to end this by saying thanks for the reviews and please CONTINUE REVIEWING. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!  
  
~Ice~ 


	17. Ch16 A Couple Resolutions

Chapter 16  
  
The Professor was able to convince Principal Kelly to let Kurt out of his last two classes (his teachers just gave him the homework), so that Kurt could see Hank early and talk about what had happened in the library that morning.  
  
Principal Kelly always seemed to jump at any chance he could get to remove one of the mutants from his school.  
  
Scott had some time in between his afternoon classes, so he was there in front of the school to pick Kurt up.  
  
"How's it going buddy?" Scott asked as Kurt threw his backpack into the back of Scott's convertible.  
  
Kurt growled. "I've certainly had better mornings." Kurt continued to grumble as he let himself into the passenger side of Scott's car.  
  
Scott grimaced at Kurt's obvious bad mood. "What exactly happened this morning? The Professor wasn't exactly too specific with me."  
  
Kurt sighed. "Aside from the fact that mein Mutter posed as Amara."  
  
Scott nearly rear ended the car in front of him out of surprise. "You've got to be kidding me Kurt!"  
  
Kurt through Scott a look that seemed to say 'does it look like I'm kidding.' "And the worst part is, she was listening to Rogue and my conversation and ... Scott I ... I think she knows about ...," Kurt paused and looked away sheepishly, but Scott was still able to pretty much figure out what Kurt had been about to say.  
  
Scott groaned and sped ahead as the light over the intersection turned green. "Mystique knows about the baby?" It was actually more of a statement from Scott than a question.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the seat. "I'm pretty sure she does Scott. After all, she heard practically the whole conversation between Rogue and I."  
  
If Scott hadn't had to wear the red pair of shades, Kurt probably would have noticed him rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You just can't seem to catch a break, can you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scott basically only had enough time to drop Kurt off at the front gate and Kurt was in no mood to talk.   
  
Kurt walked right down to the infirmary where he had agreed to meet Hank after school, and was brought up short by the sight of the Professor already there waiting for him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if we talk while Hank examines you Kurt," the Professor said in reference to Kurt's semi shocked expression.  
  
Kurt shook his head and looked at the Professor. "No Professor, it's fine I've just had a horrible day so far."  
  
The Professor nodded in understanding. "That's alright, Kurt I can certainly understand. Just lay down on the bed and let Hank examine you while we talk."  
  
Kurt nodded tiredly and tossed aside his backpack on the floor, switched off his image inducer, and flopped down on the bed. "Es ist nur der Nachmittag und ich bin sehr müde."  
  
The Professor smiled. "It's alright Kurt. We'll let you take a nap when after this examination."  
  
"Danke Professor," Kurt said with a sigh as Hank silently started his examination.  
  
"Now Kurt," the Professor started, "why don't you tell me exactly what happened at the library this afternoon."  
  
Kurt sighed once again. "Vhat's to tell. Amara sat down with me and Rogue at the library. She seemed to ignore us for awhile and then suddenly jumped up and darted out of the library. Both me and Rogue thought her behavior was extremely weird. Until both Amara and Tabitha claimed she wasn't in the library at all during that period."  
  
The Professor nodded gravelly. "Then I'm afraid you were right Kurt. Mystique is back and most likely trying to figure out what Magneto did to you."  
  
Kurt growled low in his throat. "Why does she always do this?! Is it too much to simply come up to me and ask me what is going on? To maybe show a little concern and affection instead of resorting to spying on me! Ich bin ihrer Sohn!"  
  
The Professor closed his eyes at Kurt's outburst. He didn't understand why Mystique did this either. Kurt for one, would have been more than willing to talk face to face, but she seemed to feel that wasn't necessary. How was it that Mystique had even ended up with such a beautiful son like Kurt?  
  
"Kurt, I'm sorry," the Professor said, "I know this has got to be very difficult for you."  
  
Kurt nodded, with tears forming in his eyes, but didn't otherwise say anything.  
  
The Professor looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke up. "Would it make you feel better if I contacted your foster parents and asked them to come?"  
  
Kurt looked up in surprise. "You haven't told them yet?"  
  
The Professor, for once gave a sheepish smile. "I wanted to give you some time and ... to be honest I got a headache just telling the same story over and over again to the other students."  
  
Kurt gave a short snicker. "I guess it is pretty unbelievable."  
  
The Professor nodded, but didn't laugh. "What did you want me to tell your foster parents?"  
  
Kurt stayed silent as he thought about it. "I honestly don't know how to explain this situation Professor," Kurt confessed, "but, I vould like my parents here vith me, so you might vant to ask them here soon. It might take them awhile to get things together and come over to the states."  
  
The Professor nodded. "I'll talk to them later tonight ... and don't worry. I can explain the ... circumstances to them. Truthfully I'm getting quite used to it."  
  
Kurt smiled. "Again, danke Professor."  
  
Kurt then turned his head up to look at Hank. "Do you know vhat's vrong Herr McCoy?"  
  
Hank had a weird look on his face before he turned to regard Kurt with a semi amused look on his face.  
  
"Kurt, what exactly do you know about ... normal pregnancies?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Not much."  
  
Hank smiled. "Well, women typically have less muscles and more body fat than men do for the very reason that their bodies are designed for childbirth. Muscles tend to resist the necessary changes that take place during pregnancy."  
  
Kurt groaned as Hank's words sunk in. "So, I'm going to be having muscle cramps for the entire pregnancy?"  
  
Hank shook his head. "More than likely they'll just be off and on. I'll give you a heating bad to keep in your room for when your stomach cramps are more intense. If they get really serious come see me. For right now the resisting muscles aren't hindering the babies growth, but if does start to I might be able to find a muscle relaxant for you."  
  
Kurt nodded as he slowly sat up from the bed. "Danke Herr McCoy. If it's alright can I just go up to my room and take a nap."  
  
The Professor nodded. "Of course Kurt. Feel free to."  
  
With a short nod and a 'bamf' Kurt was gone.  
  
Hank waved his hand over the bed to clear away the smell of brimstone and sulfur, and then grinned as he looked at the floor. "Kurt must be tired ... he forgot his backpack."  
  
The Professor barely spared a glance for the backpack on the floor. "Hank, why don't you drop his backpack off in Kurt's room ... I've got a phone call to make to Kurt's parents."  
  
Hank nodded and pointed with his hand to a phone across the room while picking up Kurt's backpack with his other hand.  
  
"Feel free to use the phone in the infirmary."  
  
The Professor wheeled over to the phone sitting on the desk as Hank walked out of the infirmary.  
  
'How am I going to explain this situation to them?' the Professor thought as he dialed the necessary numbers to reach Kurt's parents in Germany.  
  
"Vagner" a voice answered from the other end of the phone.  
  
The Professor took a deep breath before answering. "Hello, Mr. Wagner, this is Professor Xavier ... I have something to tell you about Kurt."  
  
There was silence from the other end of the phone and then Kurt's father hesitantly asked: "Is Kurt okay?"  
  
The Professor sighed. "No he's not. He's needs you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt dozed through pretty much the entire afternoon. All he was tired lately. Of course, even the short teleport up to his room had managed to zap him of some energy, so that when he'd popped into his room he'd barely had the energy to crawl under the covers before sleep claimed him.  
  
He hadn't even notice in the slightest when Hank quietly walked in the room and set his backpack on his desk.  
  
When Kurt finally woke up from his nap and groggily glanced over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. The glowing red numbers read, 6:30. Kurt groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. However, he wasn't afforded much time to pull himself together, since at that moment the door to his room quietly eased open and Rogue stuck her head in.  
  
"Hey, Kurt do you think that I could talk to you?"  
  
Kurt nodded groggily at her and then froze when he saw who Rogue had dragged into the room with her.  
  
"Keety?"  
  
Kitty looked at the floor and blushed. Suddenly too shy to even look at Kurt. Luckily Rogue was there to speak up for her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I got involved in ... whatever it is you two are involved in. But I was worried about both of you."  
  
Kurt and Kitty said nothing and just looked at Rogue, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Anyway, I really think you two should talk it out amongst yourselves. Whatever, you guys decide to do, I'll be a friend and support you," Rogue said. She then turned around and walked out of Kurt's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kurt and Kitty both remained silent for awhile, neither knowing what to say. Finally Kitty mustered up her courage and broke the silence in the room.  
  
"So, ... what are we going to do Fuzzy?"  
  
Kurt sighed. "I wish I knew Katzchen. But I do know that I never want to lose your friendship and at the same time I have all these feelings for you. I think I've always had these feelings for you."  
  
Kitty blushed as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Kurt. "I know what you mean. You've always been the greatest friend I've ever had since I came here to the Institute ... even when I wasn't being particularly nice to you. But ... what I feel for you know has nothing to do with friendship Kurt. I never even felt this way about Lance."  
  
Kurt released the breath he'd been holding. "So, vhat do we do Keety? I mean Rogue does kind of have a point. The further this pregnancy goes along the more difficult things are going to be and the more emotional I'm going to get."  
  
Kitty nodded and added to his point. "Not to mention the fact that there's some creeps out there who want to kill this child!"  
  
Kurt shuddered at Kitty's words and placed a hand over his stomach. "I don't even want to think about that Katzchen."  
  
Kitty responded to Kurt's shudder putting her right arm around Kurt's shoulders, her left hand over his so they were intertwined over his stomach, and hugging him close to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Fuzzy. I shouldn't have said anything," she then paused as she looked down at their hands intertwined over his abdomen. "You're really going to love this child to death aren't you?"  
  
Kurt smiled. "I'm already starting to Keety. Just like I'm developing feeling for you."  
  
Impulsively, Kitty pulled Kurt's face towards her and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "I'll tell you what Fuzzy, I have us down for a date ... when you can get a babysitter," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Kurt looked up at her in complete surprise. "Katzchen, ... I'm not asking you to wait for me."  
  
Kitty nodded. "I know you're not. That's part of why I like you. You're so completely selfless. And I think I owe you the same. I'll be here for you through the whole pregnancy Kurt. And I'll be there for you afterwards," Kitty paused before looking directly up at Kurt and then continuing. "I have a feeling you'll be worth the wait."  
  
Kurt honestly didn't know what to say. So he lightly kissed Kitty on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Danke Katzchen. You've just given me a great gift."  
  
Kitty smiled. "I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Hey Elf, Half-Pint, are you two in there? Dinner's on the table."  
  
Kitty and Kurt both grinned at each other as Logan's voice came through the door. Kitty raised an eyebrow at Kurt in amusement. "Hungry?"  
  
Kurt laughed in response. "Vhen am I not ... besides in the mornings?"  
  
Kitty laughed as the two of them jumped off the bed and walked out of the hall towards Logan.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at the two of them laughing, but then shrugged it off and fell into step with the two of them. "It's nice to see the two of you are in a much better mood."  
  
"Well, ... we had some things to work out," Kitty said, exchanging a look with Kurt. Logan noticed the exchanged look, but didn't say anything as the trio walked downstairs towards the dining hall together.  
  
The Professor was waiting for them when they arrived.  
  
"Kurt, you should probably know, I contacted your parents when you were sleeping this afternoon," the Professor said, getting right to the point of why his waiting for him outside the dining room.  
  
Both Logan and Kitty looked at Kurt as the elf tensed up. "How did they ... react?"  
  
The Professor smiled at Kurt. "Well ... they were ... surprised, I won't lie to you about that. But they love you Kurt. They have a few things to get in order, but they're going to be coming to the states within a month."  
  
Kurt visibly relaxed at the Professor's words. "Zhey're ... okay vith it?"  
  
The Professor wheeled forward and placed his hand over Kurt's, unintentionally mimicking Kitty's earlier action.  
  
"Whatever Mystique may say or do, you do have a family that loves you."  
  
Logan and Kitty each put a hand on Kurt's shoulders in response to the Professor's words. "That's right Elf. We won't let anything happen to you," Logan replied gruffly.  
  
Kurt blinked to keep himself from crying at their words. "Zhanks guys."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Pietro had his feet up and was watching TV at the Brotherhood boarding house. He was for once enjoying a break from Lance's constant questioning over what the heck had happened at the park that day. They would all know in time.  
  
However, suddenly the front door burst and a loud voice yelled, "Where is Pietro?!"  
  
Pietro winced at the voice. 'No. It couldn't be.'  
  
"Yo Mystique, what are you doing here?" Toad's voice asked.  
  
Pietro winced and immediately took off before anyone could tell Mystique that he was there. His father's orders had been quite clear. If Mystique showed up asking questions, just leave. She'd learn in time, but she couldn't interfere with what was to come. Nightcrawler had a duty to perform.  
  
"What do you want with my brother, Mystique?" Wanda asked from the kitchen.  
  
Mystique ignored her at first as she headed towards the living room. "I believe he might have some clue as to where your father is Wanda! And if not, he might even know what he did to my son!"  
  
By that point, Mystique had reached the door to the living room and burst into the room. No one was there.  
  
"He was in there the last time I saw him," Fred said from the doorway.  
  
Wanda ignored all of the guys as she looked at Mystiques. "What is going on?"  
  
Mystique sighed and rubbed her head as if she had a headache. "I'm not sure."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay. I got this chapter up before the weekend. Yeah me! Anyway I don't have much to say since there was no questions in the reviews and it is fairly late at night when I'm finishing this.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix, I think I actually found some of your stories this week, hee hee, I'm not planning on throwing Kurt and Kitty into a traditional relationship. It's going to be more like Kitty greatly supporting Kurt through the pregnancy and then their feeling grow throughout that time. I figure a situation like this is a kind of test that would either make or break a couple. But since Kurt's going to be confined to the Mansion for most of the pregnancy, this is not going to be a 'traditional' relationship. I'm trying to make this somewhat different from other Kurtty's ... I'm trying to make Kitty a little more mature.  
  
Also to UltraBrattan: Do you want me to bring Azazel in? I might in a different story of this series, but I'm not sure what to do with it. If you have an idea please let me know.  
  
Anyway that should be all, Oh yeah! The German:  
  
Es ist nur der Nachmittag und ich bin sehr müde. It's only the afternoon and I'm very tired.  
  
Ich bin ihrer Sohn! I am her son  
  
danke thanks/ thank you (I'm sure most people already knew that one).  
  
Please, please, review. I enjoy reading your reviews!  
  
Thanks  
  
~Ice~ 


	18. Ch17 A Secret Revealed

Chapter 17  
  
Weeks went by as March flew into April and Kurt entered his second month in the pregnancy. Neither Kurt nor the other X-men heard any word form either Magneto or Mystique. The Professor had even asked Ororo and Logan to go over to the Brotherhood boarding house to see if they could find out any information. As it turned out, both Pietro and Mystique were missing and no one in the Brotherhood.  
  
And Logan and Ororo had had one heck of a time getting away from the Brotherhood boarding house before Wanda used her powers to demand what was going on.  
  
Most of the new recruits had been snickering about that incident for several days until Logan growled at them so fiercely that they finally stopped.  
  
And Kurt managed to take all of this in stride. Nothing his mother did surprised him anymore. He also had a feeling that the Professor wouldn't be able to find Magneto, Pietro, or any of the Acolytes until they wanted to be found.  
  
And besides, Kurt had enough to deal with without worrying about the location of a bunch of slime balls.  
  
Between the off and on cramping at night, the occasional emotional outbursts that were starting on Kurt, the never ending morning sickness, and him having to constantly get up and pee in the middle of the night, Kurt was forever in a state of exhaustion.  
  
Eventually his school even started to show some signs of neglect. Luckily for Kurt, Kitty and Rogue had mended fences by then and helped him with his homework on occasion. Kitty would work on the assignment, and after she was done she'd give the completed work to Rogue. Rogue would then forge the assignment in Kurt's handwriting.  
  
Although where Rogue learned to do that, Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
And it was also fortunate that Kitty and Rogue were on good terms, because these days Kurt needed all the support he could get.  
  
Like this morning.  
  
Kurt groaned as he pushed his way into the kitchen. He'd gotten into the habit of eating in there in the past few weeks after the others had already cooked their breakfast ... and the smell of eggs had been cleared out.  
  
Unfortunately that scent still had the ability to start making Kurt retch at the drop of the hat ... whether he had any food in his stomach or not.  
  
Scott was sitting at the kitchen table when Kurt walked up to him and sat down, practically dragging his feet in the process.  
  
"I take it this isn't a very good morning?" Scott asked, as he continued to read his newspaper. Scott had been the unfortunate one who'd gone to wake up Kurt that morning ... only to find out that Kurt had vomited all over his bed. Trying to keep his own vile down, Scott had barely managed to half drag, half carry Kurt to the bathroom before the young German had proceeded to empty out his entire stomach.  
  
Kurt groaned again as he looked up at Scott. "Is it my imagination or is more coming out than going in?!"  
  
"Come on. Let's not talk about that right now," Jean said, coming into the kitchen with Kitty and Rogue. The three of them, along with Scott, had gotten in the habit of eating in the kitchen with Kurt ... even if it often cost them their appetites.  
  
Scott threw a mock glare at Jean. "Hey! You didn't have to witness it this morning."  
  
Kurt started to stand up before they broke into an argument. "I should probably go and clean it up before school."  
  
Both Kitty and Rogue stopped him as he turned around. "No need Kurt," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, like Ororo and Logan kind of already stripped your bed and are getting the mattress cleaned at this moment," Kitty added.  
  
Kurt groaned and sank back into his chair. "Zhey didn't have to do that!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at Kurt's reaction while Kitty just smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She'd started to do that quite a bit lately since it helped to calm him down ... but, also his hair was so soft.  
  
Jean, in the meantime, decided to change the subject. "Well your parents are coming in later tonight Kurt. You've gotta be looking forward to that."  
  
Kurt nodded, but only half-heartedly. "Yeah, but I'm also kind of nervous to. I haven't seen them in such a long time and ... I'm still kind of freaked out about how they're going to react."  
  
Jean and Rogue looked at each other and remained silent, not knowing how to reassure Kurt since neither of them had any idea how the Wagners were going to take all of this either. Luckily, Kitty was able to calm him down just by rubbing his shoulders so that by the time Scott jumped up and said it was time to head out, Kurt was completely calmed down.  
  
However, none of the girls had had anything to eat so they each grabbed a piece of fruit on their way out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, didn't you want to grab something to eat Fuzzy?" Kitty asked.  
  
In response, Kurt dropped his backpack, clamped his mouth shut, turned on his heel and ran into the nearest bathroom. The door quickly slammed shut behind him.  
  
Kitty winced as she turned around to face Scott, Rogue, and Jean who were all giving her looks that said 'you idiot.'  
  
Kitty shrugged at their looks. "I guess that's a no."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time Kurt had calmed down enough and gotten out of the bathroom, everyone was already late.  
  
Jean had run ahead because she had an early class, but Scott had to wait for Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt. And then on top of everything else, there was bad traffic from the school to the mansion so that Scott managed to pull up in front of Bayville High just as the bell rang.  
  
"Ah man!" Kurt groaned. "As if my morning wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with a pissed off Principal!"  
  
Rogue and Kitty also grumbled as they climbed out of the car. "And I doubt Kelly is gonna give any of us a break," Rogue said.  
  
"Well, ... good luck," Scott said with a shrug as he drove off and the three teens raced into the building. They were hoping to make it to their lockers without anyone seeing them ... unfortunately Principal Kelly had been waiting for them outside the office.  
  
"Don't tell me the three of you actually expect to be getting off that easy," Principal Kelly said with a warning tone in his voice.  
  
Rogue and Kitty both slumped with their backs to the lockers behind them while Kurt half growled, half groaned and dropped his head into a locker.  
  
This was all he needed. A morning getting a lecture from Principal Kelly.  
  
Although Principal Kelly allowed the three of them to go to their first period classes, it was only so they could get their assignments and report back to the office. Where they proceeded to listen to a half an hour lecture from Principal Kelly.  
  
If Kurt's blood hadn't been boiling so high he probably would have fallen asleep from the monotonous tone the Principal was babbling in.  
  
In the meantime, Rogue was trying to ignore him while Kitty was frowning.  
  
Luckily the bell signaling the end of first period saved them. Since the Principal gestured for the three of them to start heading out.  
  
"So, to make sure you're not late again, I'm assigning two weeks of detention and 5 hours of community service for the three of you," Principal Kelly said.  
  
Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt all looked up at their Principal in complete disbelief.   
  
"For being only a couple minutes late!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! This is a complete double standard!" Kitty said adding to Rogue's comment.  
  
Principal Kelly narrowed his eyes at the two girls. "You just head on to your next class."  
  
Kitty and Rogue both pushed their way out of the office still grumbling, but Kurt wheeled around to face the Principal.  
  
It might have been a mood swing or just a result of exhaustion which made him growl at the Principal.  
  
"If we had been regular students, you would have just given us a couple days of detention. But instead we get punished for something we have no control over! Great job Principal Kelly!"   
  
Kurt hissed out the Principal's name with such venom that he chased after Kurt as the teen power walked out of the office.  
  
"Now just a minute you ..."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes in horror as the Principal's hand closed over his wrist. He was vaguely aware of Kitty and Rogue gasping and the complete silence that engulfed the hallway.  
  
Then there were screams from a couple girls.  
  
Several comments of 'what the heck is that' and some comments of a less pleasant nature.  
  
'Please this isn't happening. Please God no! Tell me this is all a dream!'   
  
Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see that his prayers had gone completely unanswered.  
  
Principal Kelly was still standing there in complete shock.  
  
Beside Kurt, Kitty and Rogue were both dead white.  
  
Principal Kelly slowly removed his hand from Kurt's wrist and the image inducer it had inadvertently closed over.  
  
An image inducer which now covered the wrist of a very visible blue fuzzy arm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, this is a little bit of a shorter chapter than usual, but I had to get this one finished before the weekend ... I just had.  
  
Sorry to leave everyone in such a cliff hanger. BUT I HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE!!!  
  
Sorry, I had a brainstorm this night.  
  
Anyway, stay tuned next week for the conclusion. Principal Kelly has another confrontation with the mutants (I won't say in what form) and then of course I have Kurt's parents to bring in. Since nobody ever seems to do that ... I figured in a situation were Kurt is going through something like this, Kurt's parents would be informed.  
  
I hope everyone likes the update.  
  
~Ice~ 


	19. Ch18 The Reaction

Chapter 18  
  
Kurt glanced around the hallway with a sinking feeling. The bell signaling the start of class had rang several minutes ago, but no one was moving. Added to that, the teachers had come in the hall to see what was going on, only to gape in amazement at the sight of Kurt in his true form.  
  
All around the hall the whispered comments continued, some of them getting downright vulgar.   
  
"Is that fur he's covered in?"  
  
"Like, it's that freaky German exchange student that stays at Xavier's. I always wondered why there was no news footage of him."  
  
"He's got fangs I saw them!"  
  
"Cool. He's got Vulcan ears."  
  
"It's got a tail."  
  
Kurt winced at the sound of being called 'it' and jerked his tail away before one of the students in question could grab it. It was a concept that no one else would understand since they didn't have a tail, but having one pulled really hurt.  
  
Kitty and Rogue were looking at Kurt with a mixture of sympathy and shock. Even they still couldn't comprehend what had happened. Although, Kurt's image inducer had been accidentally turned off at school once before. But that had been in front of only one student and Jean had been able to erase the guy's memory of what happened.  
  
That wouldn't be happening this time. There was no Jean of Professor to alter their memories of what happened.  
  
Principal Kelly, who had so far just stood saying nothing, was suddenly knocked out of his temporary shock at the student's comments.  
  
"So," he sneered at Kurt, "you're the Bayville demon we've all been seeing on the news."  
  
"Nein," Kurt said weakly, taking a step away from Principal Kelly. He'd heard the word before so many times. Demon. And it hurt just as much now as it did the first time.  
  
Rogue also recovered from her shock about that time. "What call do you have to call him a demon?! You don't even know him! You've never even tried!"  
  
Principal Kelly didn't even look at Rogue as he spoke. "You're already in trouble for being late, I suggest you don't say anything." The Principal continued to glare at Kurt and finally opened his mouth to speak, and he was practically hissing at Kurt.  
  
"I've put up with a lot from the Xavier Institute. The other students have put up with a lot," Kelly narrowed his eyes before he continued, "but sending this ... this thing here is the last straw!"  
  
Kurt closed his eyes at the Principal's words as he heard Kitty and Rogue gasp while the majority of the hall seemed to be cheering their Principal on. It took everything in his power to keep from either bolting or bursting into tears.  
  
'Why now?! Why did he have to get exposed now?! Didn't he have enough to deal with? Is asking to live in peace too much?'  
  
"Don't worry Principal Kelly, we'll get rid of him."  
  
Kurt snapped out of it as he heard some people surrounding him. As he opened his eyes and cautiously glanced around. It was a couple of the football players.  
  
And they all suddenly lunged at him.  
  
"NO!" Kitty screamed while Rogue and Tabitha, who had come running from down the hall, both rushed forward.  
  
Kurt didn't even hesitate. He could never go back to school after this incident and using his powers was the only way he was going to get out of there.  
  
Within in the blink of an eye, Kurt had bamfed away from his previous spot and three football players were lying in a pile where he had just been standing.  
  
With a snarl, Principal Kelly turned on his heel and strode into the office. "Connie, get me the number of the Xavier Institute! This has gone far enough!"  
  
Kitty, Rogue, and Tabitha didn't waste any time sticking around after the Principal left. They ran down the hall trying to ignore the heated conversations about what just happened while at the same time trying to ignore the glares they were getting.  
  
"We have to find a pay phone," Rogue said, "make sure Kurt teleported back to the Institute."  
  
"Yeah. Blue's already had two attempts on his life ... he doesn't need a third," Tabitha said in agreement with Rogue.  
  
Kitty, in the meantime, shook her head sadly. "This is so not what Kurt needed right now."  
  
"Wow girl we're sorry we even told you to ask him out."  
  
"How did you not notice he had fur?"  
  
Rogue, Kitty, and Tabitha all stopped in their tracks and looked to the side at the scene they had inadvertently strode into.  
  
Amanda being confronted by a couple of her friends.  
  
"I actually knew before I even asked him to the dance," Amanda admitted closing her locker and turning to look at her friends.  
  
Her friends gaped at her. "You knew! And you still went out with that freak!"  
  
Rogue, Kitty, and Tabitha all stepped up behind Amanda while Amara, Bobby, Sam, and Ray (who had all come from around the corner) stepped up behind the friends.  
  
"Considering who ya'll are saying that in front of, you wanna rephrase that?" Rogue said as she leaned against a locker with a threatening look on her face.  
  
The two girls gulped and turned around only to find themselves facing more mutants. They then forced their way away from the lockers and bolted down the hall. Bobby, Sam, and Ray were laughing the entire time.  
  
Amanda turned shyly to the girls behind her. "Thanks."  
  
They all nodded absent-mindedly as Tabitha reminded them that they should probably find a phone and make sure Kurt had ended up at the Institute.  
  
"Yeah, because we're all probably in trouble today whether we show up late for class or not," Bobby pointed out as they all ran down the hall.  
  
However, Kitty hung back a little because Amanda was looking at her a little strangely. Being around Kurt's old girlfriend felt really weird for some reason.  
  
"You'll take care of him won't you?"  
  
Kitty jerked her head up at Amanda's voice. "What?"  
  
"Kurt. You'll take care of him, right? I don't what's going on at the Institute, but I know he'll need you Kitty," Amanda answered.  
  
Kitty looked at the other girl in surprise. There was no malice or insincerity in Amanda's gaze. Only complete honestly. And Kitty realized with a start exactly what Amanda was subtly telling her.  
  
Kitty smiled back at Amanda. "You'll never have to worry about Kurt. I won't let anything happen to him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile back at the Institute, Kurt suddenly appeared at the front foyer with a loud BAMF. It had taken three separate teleports to get himself back to the Institute and the action had nearly drained him of energy.  
  
"Elf! What are you doing back here?" Logan said as he entered the foyer.  
  
Kurt didn't answer and started swaying on his feet. With a sinking feeling, Logan realized that his image inducer was turned off and he'd returned from school in a rush.  
  
"Ich bin müde," Kurt mumbled as his knees buckled and he sank to the floor in the foyer in complete exhaustion.  
  
Logan ran up to Kurt and gingerly picked him off the floor. He didn't seem to be hurt in any way, just plain exhausted. The Elf was already fast asleep.  
  
*He'd tried to too much teleporting too fast and his system was already exhausted. Why don't you take him upstairs Logan?*  
  
Logan turned his head as the Professor entered the foyer. "Why did Elf rush out of school so fast?" Logan asked, nodding to the limp body in his arms.  
  
The Professor sighed. "I was able to scan his mind ... apparently Principal Kelly accidentally turned off his image inducer when he grabbed Kurt by the wrist."  
  
Logan growled. "What was he doing grabbing Elf by the wrist anyway Chuck?"  
  
"I intend to ask him that Logan. I didn't just scan Kurt's mind. I received a phone call a few minutes ago from Principal Kelly himself. He'll be coming later this afternoon before Kurt's parents arrive," the Professor explained.  
  
Logan looked up at the Professor. "Who's picking up Elf's folks?"  
  
"Jean agreed to pick them up since she had some late classes and would be in town anyway," the Professor said. He then paused and seemed to be considering something very important.   
  
"Take Kurt upstairs to his room Logan. He's going to need his rest. I have a feeling this meeting with Principal Kelly isn't going to go well."  
  
Logan paused with one foot on the first stair. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have a feeling Principal Kelly is going to ask Kurt to be removed from school," the Professor said.  
  
Logan growled. "Can he actually do that?"  
  
The Professor closed his eyes as if he was in pain before speaking to Logan. "I was actually beginning to wonder if having him home schooled for the rest of the year wouldn't have been the best option anyway. He's incredibly stressed out, has already had two attempts on his life, and even if he was allowed back in school he doesn't need the harassment he'll most certainly get. The constant stress isn't good for either him or the baby."  
  
Logan calmed down at the Professor's explanation and headed towards the stairs with a forlorn expression. "I hear ya Chuck. But that doesn't change the fact that this situation is completely unfair to Kurt."  
  
The Professor nodded gravelly. "Nothing about Kurt's life has been fair Logan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He's a danger to the students and faculty! You can't actually expect me to keep that 'thing' in my school?!"  
  
Principal Kelly had shown up sooner than expected. He'd barged onto the grounds during lunch hour and had demanded to see Charles Xavier.  
  
Logan growled at Principal Kelly while the Professor fixed him with a stern glance. "Mr. Kelly, you will refrain from calling Kurt 'thing' in front of me. You may be the Principal of Bayville High, but this is my property."  
  
Kelly bristled under the reprimand, but didn't back down from his position. "Okay, Mr. Wagner is a danger. I can't allow him back into the school."  
  
"Did he actually attack anyone?" Logan growled from the corner. "Nein. I didn't."  
  
All three adults turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway to the Professor's office glaring daggers at Principal Kelly. The Professor and Logan had thought he was still asleep in his room.  
  
"In fact, he vas the one who grabbed me by the wrist," Kurt added.  
  
The Principal had backed up a step when Kurt had entered the room. Even after seeing Kurt in his true form mere hours ago, the sight still seemed to repulse him.  
  
"It doesn't matter what he says. He's still a ... a..."  
  
"Freak. Mutant. Demon. Monster," Kurt suggested for the stuttering Principal. There was anger in his voice as he said each one.  
  
"Kurt ...," the Professor began, but Kurt didn't give him a chance to say anything else.  
  
"Nein Professor. Let him have his say," Kurt started as he walked into the room. "I mean, it's not like I haven't heard it all before. All from people who all thought I was something to be despised and treated like I was nothing just because they couldn't see anything beyond what their eyes tell them!"  
  
Principal Kelly seemed to get his speech back at those words. "Know wait just a minute ..."  
  
"Nein! You wait just a minute. Everyone at zhis Institute has been harassed and persecuted at their school just because we're mutants. Do you have any idea how much there is to deal with in having these powers? Do you really think this is fun all zhe time? Do you think it doesn't hurt each and every time I'm called a demon or a monster? We may be mutants, but we're still human beings. We have just as many feelings as you. Just like each and every other student at Bayville we have cares and worries. But at least before we were exposed as mutants we could count on the faculty to help us with the harassment. You're the Principal! You should be looking out for all of your students! Du bist das Monster, nicht mich!"  
  
Principal Kelly had stepped back with a pale look on his face. Kurt had shouted out his last statement, but it had lost some of it's fire given the fact that he'd had tears running down his face as he spoke.  
  
"Kurt!" the Professor said sharply to get his attention. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to get himself incredibly worked up. "That will be enough."  
  
"Don't worry Professor. I've said all I have to say," Kurt said as he sadly turned around and walked out the door. "I'll be perfectly happy to have home schooling right here."  
  
The Professor sighed and placed a hand over his forehead.  
  
*This did not go well Charles. Want me to go check on Elf?*  
  
*No. Give him some time to compose himself. He's in a very emotional state right now. But if you would be so kind as to escort our 'guest' out of here.*  
  
Logan walked towards the door and gestured with his hand for Principal Kelly to follow him. "Let's go bub. This meeting is over."  
  
Principal Kelly quietly followed Logan out of the mansion and towards his car. He seemed to be in a daze the whole time, but that because he was completely shaken by what he had just witnessed. As Kurt had been shouting out his speech, he'd started to cry silently without even realizing it and for the first time since this whole mess had started ... Kelly hadn't looked at a mutant as a mutant.  
  
For one brief moment, Kelly had only managed to see a very frightened and upset teenage boy. Kurt had seemed almost ... human.  
  
That thought scared Kelly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that's it for this update. In the next chapter I bring in Kurt's foster parents. Anyone have any ideas for some German sounding names I could use?  
  
Oh well. I hope everyone likes this.  
  
And no, I'm not going to have Kelly do a complete 180 towards mutants. I just wanted to give him the start of an idea that mutants are people too.  
  
The German:  
  
Ich bin müde I'm tired  
  
Du bist das Monster, nicht mich. You're the monster, not me. (A/N: I used the du instead of the sie form, because I think with how angry Kurt was he wouldn't be too big on formality.)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Ultrabrattan: I like the fact that you're a comedian. Azazel I only read about in one comic and I'm not sure how I would write him. Shrug. I'm just making this up as I go anyway.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: You are so correct in what you're saying. However, I plan on Kurt's foster parents being a positive thing for Kurt. He'll have an easier time if he had their complete support.  
  
me: If you're actually still reading this ... my story is a Kurtty. And I plan on writing some sequels to this story. I really hate Lancitty stories. Lance kind of annoys me.  
  
Scrawler: Thanks for the support. Since Kurt is graduating that year he only had to be home schooled for about another two months. So, it's not that bad. I guess. Oh well. Keep reading. I like the support.  
  
Weirdlet: Yeah! The purring is back! It's like I have my own fuzzy blue elf for a reviewer. hee hee.  
  
And to everyone else, keep reviewing. If I missed some questions I'm sorry, but I got this done fairly late at night.  
  
And ~C~ you're still insane, but I like that.  
  
~Ice~ 


	20. Ch19 Family Support

Chapter 19  
  
It took Jean nearly a half an hour to find a parking space at the airport, and by then she was sporting one heck of a headache. Her late classes had seemed long and tiring, and of course driving around a crowded parking lot did nothing to improve her temper.  
  
If anyone had tried to mess with her then and there, she probably would have been inclined to show just how fiery of a redhead she could be.  
  
However, luck seemed to be on her side once she entered the airport. She didn't have a single obstacle from then on.  
  
"Excuse me miss," Jean said to one of the attendants behind the counter, "can you please tell me where the non-stop flight from Frankfurt is coming in."  
  
The woman looked at her computer screen for a moment before answering Jean. "Gate 23 miss."  
  
"Thank you," Jean said politely before heading off to the gate. She looked at her watch as she headed down the hallway and was surprised to see that she only had about five minutes till the Wagner's plane landed.  
  
Although, planes were always late it seemed, so chances were that Jean would be waiting there for more than five minutes. With that thought in mind, Jean picked up and entertainment magazine at one of the stands as well as a cup of coffee.  
  
Thirty minutes later, when the guests finally started getting off the plane, Jean silently thanked herself for picking up the magazine and coffee. Unfortunately the whole upper East coast area had been plagued by bad weather that night, and the Wagner's plane had to circle the airport for fifteen minutes before they were given clearance to land.  
  
Jean kept her eyes open for a couple that might be Kurt's parents, but she actually had no idea what they looked like.  
  
It was then that she noticed a middle aged couple standing off to the side who seemed to be looking for someone as well. Jean at first thought it couldn't be the Wagner's since the couple looked like they had to be in their early fifties, but then she remembered that Kurt had once told her that his foster parents had already been in their mid-thirties when they adopted him.  
  
Jean tentatively walked up and approached the couple.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Wagner?" she asked. The woman seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"You are from zhe Institute?" she asked.  
  
Jean tried to suppress a smile, but failed miserably. The woman's German accent was even thicker than Kurt's. But of course Kurt's accent wasn't as noticeable anymore since he'd been in the country for awhile.   
  
Jean held out her hand to the woman. "I'm Jean Grey. I was one of Professor Xavier's first students."  
  
Jean was able to sense the way both the woman and her husband became less nervous and they both visibly relaxed. The woman reached over and shook Jean's outstretched hand. "Hallo. I'm Elisabeth Wagner." She then looked behind her at her husband who also reached over to shake Jean's hand. "Johannes Wagner," he replied.  
  
Jean nodded to both of them. "I'm sorry Professor Xavier and Kurt couldn't meet with you personally. But it's hard for the Professor to travel with his wheelchair and he didn't think it was safe for Kurt to go out unless necessary."  
  
Elisabeth visibly shuddered at the subtle reference to the attempts on Kurt's life and Johannes quickly put her arms around her to comfort her.  
  
"Zorry," she said to no one in particular, "I just hate zhinking of mein Kind's life in danger."  
  
Jean shook her head. "No. I should apologize. I shouldn't have even have brought it up."  
  
Johannes looked up at Jean. "It's nicht your fault. We've never been able to have any Kinder of our own ... we love Kurt just as much as we would own of our own. He is our son."  
  
Jean smiled at the sentiment. Mystique may have been a poor excuse for a mother, but at least Kurt had been blessed with two parents who loved him unconditionally.  
  
"Well," Jean started, "why don't we get your luggage over at baggage claim and get out of here. The traffic has been very bad all day and I have a feeling we're going to have to drive back in the rain."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You both must be very anxious to see Kurt again," Jean remarked as she made the final turn towards the Xavier Institute. She then groaned inwardly as she heard the first rumble of thunder.  
  
*Storm, you wouldn't happen to be able to delay the storm until I get in the mansion could you? I really don't want to get caught in the storm*  
  
Jean frowned as she realized there was no answer from Storm. She almost didn't realize that Elisabeth had remarked that she was very anxious to see her son again.  
  
"Is zomething vrong Jean?" Johannes asked her.  
  
Jean frowned in the mirror. "No. Just a little concerned because I tried to contact Storm telepathically and it didn't work.  
  
Elisabeth looked at Jean with interest and curiosity. "You can talk to other people vith your mind?"  
  
Jean nodded. "I'm also telekinetic."  
  
The Wagner's didn't seem at all scared or freaked by Jean's admission, and actually seemed very interested in her ability. But than again, these were the same people who had taken Kurt in without a moment's hesitation when almost anyone else probably would have killed a child that looked like Kurt.  
  
As Jean drove up to the gates at the Institute and rolled down the window, she breathed a sigh of relief that it was only starting to drizzle rain. She then quickly pressed her thumb to the ID pad.  
  
"Identity confirmed. Welcome Jean Grey."  
  
It took Jean only a few minutes to park her SUV in the garage, where she proceeded to help Johannes and Elisabeth with their luggage.  
  
"Danke," Elisabeth said, "traveling is not as eazy as Ich remembers it."  
  
Jean smiled. "Yes, I guess it is."  
  
Luckily the trio was able to get inside the front door just before the downpour. Since it was around 6:30, everyone was most likely eating right about then, but Jean was still wondering why no one had meet them in the foyer.  
  
"Hello. Where is everyone? I'm back," Jean called out.  
  
The dining room door opened then and Scott walked out. "They're all in the dining room, Jean," he said.  
  
Jean looked over at her boyfriend. "Scott what's going ..." She broke off as she took in the solemn look on Scott's face.  
  
About then, the Professor wheeled into the foyer while Logan stood in the doorway to the dining room with a grim look on his face. He was practically growling.  
  
"Professor ... what's wrong?" Jean asked as Scott put his arms around her.  
  
The Professor sighed as he looked at Jean and then over to the Wagner's. Something in his expression must have tipped them off, because both of them immediately tensed.  
  
"Is Kurt okay?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
The Professor shook his head. "No. I'm afraid he's not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt sat in the large living room by himself with the occasional tear still falling down his blue furry cheek. The other X-kids had taken one look at how upset he was and left him alone. Which was fine with Kurt. He didn't want to see anyone anyway. The only time anyone had been in there all day was when Kitty had dropped off his dinner a few minutes ago.  
  
Kitty had also taken a minute to drop a kiss on top of his head, sensing that he didn't feel like talking, and Kurt had somehow manage to smile for her.  
  
Nevertheless, Kurt's dinner tray sat beside him completely untouched despite the fact that he hadn't eaten all day. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt knew that this couldn't be healthy for either him or the baby, but he didn't care.   
  
He didn't feel like doing anything right now. He felt like his life was utterly ruined. He could never go back to school, he wasn't allowed out because someone was trying to kill him, ... and he had to deal with everything that came with an unplanned pregnancy.  
  
Suddenly the door to the living room opened, and Kurt could her the sound of his foster mother's voice coming in through the door.  
  
Kurt stiffened as he sensed the presence of someone standing in the door. Turning his head up slowly, he was finally able to see his father standing in the doorway.  
  
Kurt gulped as he looked at his father's face. Expecting to see anger or disgust in his face given the circumstances. But all he saw in his father's face was pain. Pain at having to watch his child go through all of this suffering.  
  
Unable to hold himself in any longer, Kurt jumped up and ran towards his father. His father's arms were already open to admit Kurt and Kurt openly returned the loving embrace. However, the emotion at finally seeing his father again was quite a bit for Kurt to take in, and he promptly burst into tears again.  
  
"I'm zorry Vati. I'm zorry for everything. You vouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."  
  
Johannes Wagner just stood there and ran one hand down his son's hair to try and calm him down. The last time he'd seen Kurt his son had been wearing his image inducer, but now their was no need. It didn't matter. Johannes loved him for he was.  
  
"Kurt you're mein son and I liebe dich. No matter what I'll be there for you."  
  
Kurt continued to cry as Johannes placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead just like Kitty had done earlier. Kurt tightened his embrace, needing the comfort of his father, while his mother came up from behind and hugged him as well.  
  
Standing in the doorway, Logan silently closed the door to allow the family to have their moment together. Elisabeth nodded at him in appreciation.  
  
Outside the door Logan turned towards the Professor. Scott was still holding Jean, who looked very upset now that she'd learned what happened to Kurt.  
  
"Is the Elf gonna be okay Chuck?"  
  
The Professor didn't answer at first and seemed deep in thought. "I'm not sure Logan. But his parents will certainly help."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I kind of finished this chapter in a whirl because I was typing late at night and I wanted it done before Friday. But, here you are everyone.  
  
Also, I wasn't trying to make Kurt's parents sound like idiots, but I figured their English wouldn't be as good as Kurt's since Kurt had spent a couple years in the US.  
  
Scrawler: Nice to know you liked that spin on Kelly. I was trying to go for something different there. And I try to write fast, but hey, I can only go so fast. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
~C~ Love your WITTY comments. As usual.  
  
Glaivester: I always try to make it interesting. Glad you liked it.  
  
ParkerFloyd: Nice to know you like my work. Quite a few people liked to spin I put on Kelly and as for Amanda. Too many people have fics where she breaks up with Kurt rather harshly and then Kurt goes to Kitty. I wanted to show that they had parted on a friendly basis. So, I'm glad you appreciated that.  
  
Deb2: Thanks for the suggestions of German names. I did end up picking two of them.  
  
sue sue magoo: I tried to write Amanda as friendlier and more mature than she's protrayed in other Kurtty's. I know when I broke up with my boyfriend I didn't feel any malice or hatred when he started dating someone new. But that's just me. Oh well.  
  
Weirdlet: I always love the tribble. But Kurt also purrs. hee hee. Glad to know you liked what I did with Kelly. I thought everyone was going to hate it.  
  
Anyone most of the German in here is simple, but let me know if I forgot something.  
  
Thanks  
  
~Ice~ 


	21. Ch20 The Return of the Acolytes

Chapter 20  
  
"Are you really sure this is such a good idea, Kurt?" Kitty asked from the seat beside him on the bench.  
  
Kurt sighed. "Probably not Keety. But I haven't been out of the Institute in a month. Since I can't go back to Bayville High I don't even get out then, and ... Keety it's already May and it's such a beautiful day. Besides I have half the team here vith me."  
  
Kitty nodded in acknowledgement. It was true. When Kurt had asked the Professor for permission to get out of the Institute for awhile, it hadn't surprised anyone when he'd told Kurt to go with several people. So, here they were with half the Institute lounging around the park. Luckily since it was noon on a Sunday, no one else was around and they didn't have to deal with all the mutant haters.  
  
Bobby, Sam, Ray, Amara, and Tabitha were all fooling around like little kids on the playground since they didn't get a chance to get out much anymore.  
  
Scott and Jean were standing with the Wagners by a small cluster of trees and from the looks on Kurt's parent's faces, they were enjoying the conversation. As the only non-mutants in the Institute, Johannes and Elisabeth were far from being scared, but were actually intrigued by all of the mutants in the Institute. And all the X-men had been more than willing to give them some demonstrations of their powers.  
  
Rogue, in the meantime, was lounging a little ways away from Scott and Jean with her jeans rolled up to the knees and her shirt rolled up to the elbows. It wasn't often she was allowed to expose so much skin, and she was quite enjoying it.  
  
Which left Kitty to sit on the bench quietly with Kurt.  
  
Kitty turned to Kurt and had to repress the surprise she still felt that Kurt wasn't wearing his image inducer out in public. He'd figured there was no point since everyone in Bayville had pretty much found out by now that Kurt was the 'Bayville Demon.'  
  
"You came all the way out to the park to get away from the Institute and now all you're doing is sitting on the bench?" Kitty asked with a teasing grin.  
  
Kurt grinned back at her. "I just felt cooped up in the Institute, but I don't feel up to any heavy activity."  
  
"More morning sickness," Kitty asked as she put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I thought at 3 months pregnant those symptoms would be easing off by now."  
  
Kurt nodded in affirmation. "Actually it is ... although eggs still make me want to gag," Kurt said as Kitty giggled, "nein, it's actually another stomach cramp."  
  
Kitty looked up at him in surprise. "You're still getting stomach cramps! Do Hank or the Professor know about this?"  
  
"Ja, they both do," Kurt answered, "according to Hank zhey're caused by protesting muscles. Unfortunately being male puts me at a disadvantage there."  
  
Kitty made a face. "Well, ... that sucks!"  
  
Kurt laughed at her statement. "That's quite an understatement there Katzchen."  
  
Kitty shrugged at Kurt's amusement. For once Kurt was relaxed and somewhat happy ... even if he was laughing at her expense.  
  
"Hey Kurt," Kitty said suddenly turning to friend, "have you thought about any possible names yet?"  
  
Kurt instantly sobered up and glanced shyly down at his stomach. "Nein. I've been so stressed lately I haven't had a chance to think about those things. I honestly have no idea ... to be honest I've never thought about what to name a kid?"  
  
Kitty smiled as she put an arm around Kurt. "Just as long as you don't go psycho on me and decide to call the kid Katzchen as well. Because I've already claimed that name."  
  
"Don't worry ... I'd never do that to you," Kurt said as he kissed her forehead. "Do you think we could stop and get some burgers from Gutbomb after this?"  
  
Kitty burst into laughter as she embraced Kurt. "Now that sounds more like the fuzzy elf I now?"  
  
"Geez you two. Get a room!" Jean called out to Kurt and Kitty as Scott started laughing from beside Jean. Meanwhile, Johannes and Elisabeth looked confused by Jean's comment.  
  
"Are zhose two ... dating?" Elisabeth asked Jean.  
  
Jean and Scott looked at each other both of them unsure how to answer Elisabeth's question. Kurt and Kitty's relationship at this point was very hard to explain.  
  
"Not yet," Jean said with a shrug, "they're kind of holding off from having a full out relationship until the pregnancy is over, but ... they're the best of friends."  
  
Johannes looked over at the giggling couple on the bench who had completely ignored Jean's comment. "Zhen, vhy the teasing comment Jean?"  
  
Jean and Scott both got evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Kurt and Kitty enjoyed teasing me and Jean to no end when we first got together," Scott said, "so now we're just returning the favor."  
  
Jean chuckled as she added, "No offense you two, but your son is way too easily amused."  
  
Both Johannes and Elisabeth grinned at Jean's comment. "Oh, ve already knew zhat," Elisabeth said.  
  
"You should have seen him vhen he vas smaller and got into the cupboards," Johannes said with tears of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Why? What did he do?" Scott asked.  
  
Johannes grinned. "Vell vhen Kurt was about three he vas actually very small for his age, so he vas able to fit completely into the cupboards ... vell almost at least."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean asked.  
  
Elisabeth grinned and took over the story. "His tail had a mind of it's own even back then ... and let me tell you, it's quite a sight to see a little blue tail swinging from the bottom of your cupboards."  
  
Scott, Jean, Johannes, and Elisabeth all roared with laughter at the end of the story.  
  
"Oh man. I would pay money to see that!" Scott said.  
  
Elisabeth nodded. "And let me tell you, he vasn't an easy child to keep up vith. I don't think anyone should have that much energy. He vas already bouncing off the valls vhen he vas five!"  
  
"So, the problem goes that far back?" Jean asked with a smile.  
  
Rogue leaned back against the grass as she listened to the four people not far from her laughing their heads off. She knew the Wagners were telling funny stories of Kurt as a child and Rogue herself was fairly amused by what she was hearing.  
  
'Yep. That sounds like Kurt,' Rogue thought to herself as Elisabeth was telling a story about Kurt hanging upside down from their dining room chandelier.  
  
With the thought of her brother in her head, Rogue lazily turned her head towards the bench where Kitty and Kurt were sitting. The two of them were engaged in a tickle constant that Kitty was obviously winning due to the fact that she was half on top of Kurt and Kurt was practically in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
Despite her initial reservations about the relationship, Rogue found herself smiling at the pair. Whatever else the valley girl might be, lately she was one of the few people who could get Kurt to smile and she seemed to generally care about him. Rogue had to at least respect her for that.  
  
Turning her head away from the laughing couple, Rogue found herself looking at the sidewalk and she groaned when she saw who was coming up the sidewalk.  
  
Scott, hearing Rogue's low groan, also turned to look and cursed. "Man and this day was going so well. Why did these guys have to come and ruin it?!"  
  
Jean was alarmed to see that Duncan was heading towards the group with a group of his jock friends in tow.  
  
"Who are zhey?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
Jean nodded her head towards Duncan. "I'm ashamed to admit I actually once dated that brainless baboon over there."  
  
Duncan was accompanied by about four other jocks, they obviously wouldn't help him since he was outnumbered by mutants, but he still managed to look smug.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the freaks of Bayville," Duncan smirked at them. The four jocks behind him must have had the collected IQ of a turnip because they actually snickered at Duncan's stupid comment.  
  
Scott sighed. "Look, we're not bothering you Duncan, so why don't you just move along?"  
  
Duncan sneered at Scott. "This is a public place Summers. And by public that mean the 'normal' public. We shouldn't have to leave, you should!"  
  
"And who's going to make us?" Tabitha said, coming up behind Duncan with Amara, Bobby, Ray, and Sam right behind her, "You?"  
  
"Take it easy Tabby," Jean said as Rogue walked up behind Scott. Kurt and Kitty had also stood up, but they remained back by the bench since Kurt still wasn't nearly in the best shape to get into a fight if one started. "We don't want any trouble," Jean finished saying to Tabitha, but it might as well have fallen on death ears.   
  
Duncan had apparently found himself a new target when he directed his gaze on Kurt.  
  
"So, the Xavier Institute really has been housing a demon," Duncan said as he directed his gaze on Kurt's true appearance.  
  
Kurt, far from being ashamed, actually felt free for own of the first times in his life. The incident had school had forced him from hiding, but it had also given him some time to rethink the whole idea about his image inducer. With or without it, he was still a good person. And the man sneering at him, was next to nothing.  
  
Kurt tossed his head in defiance as he stared at Duncan. "Demons are monsters. Creatures that attack without feeling and prey on the innocent. If you even bothered to try and know me, you wouldn't call me a demon."  
  
Duncan stared in surprise at Kurt. "Wagner? So the rumors are true," Duncan said, as he studied Kurt up and down, "yellow eyes. A tail. Any other surprises?"  
  
Kurt grinned and bared his teeth. "You forgot the fangs."  
  
Duncan and all the jocks stepped back in surprise while Scott tried to suppress a laugh. Maybe it was a seriously freaky mood swing or maybe the whole pregnancy thing had forced Kurt to grow a serious back bone, but the kid was really holding his own against Duncan. Scott had never been more impressed.  
  
However, Scott was broken from his train of thought when Jean suddenly clutched her forehead in agony.   
  
*Scott ... Rogue ...*  
  
"Jean what's wrong?!" Scott asked, as he and Rogue both came forward.  
  
*Mesmero. He's here!*  
  
While this was going on, Kurt was growing very concerned at the look on Duncan's face. After the initial fear from seeing Kurt's fangs, Kurt had expected to see anger on Duncan's face, but nothing like that happened. Instead, Duncan's eyes seemed to dull and go empty. It was like he was ... just emptying of emotions.  
  
Kurt's concerns were raised even more when one of the jock's hit Scott's face causing the man's glasses to go flying. Since Scott had been looking at Jean at the time, only his quick actions and Jean falling to the ground clutching her head in agony, saved Jean from being hit from Scott's optic blasts.  
  
Rogue screamed at the sudden action as the other jocks also suddenly started attacking the mutants, but Duncan's actions were the most disturbing of all.  
  
Suddenly striding forward, Duncan pushed Kitty out of the way, jumped Kurt and started strangling him.  
  
Vaguely Kurt was aware of Kitty screaming as she tried to pull Duncan off of Kurt, but the rest Kurt's attention was focused on trying to keep from getting choked to death.  
  
The dead empty look in Duncan's eyes was even more chilling up close, because at least blind prejudice and hatred Kurt could understood. The lack of motive was what made the situation so terrifying.  
  
In normal circumstances, Kurt would easily have been able to fight Duncan off. But his lack of energy didn't help. His vision was starting to go blurry when Duncan suddenly became dead weight and slumped onto of Kurt.  
  
Kurt started coughing at the sudden lessening of pressure around his neck, and before he could recover, Duncan was lifted off of him and tossed aside. Colossus was standing directly in front of Kurt.  
  
Kurt stared up at him in amazement as his parents crowded around him and hugged him to make sure he was really still among the living.  
  
Colossus quickly morphed from his metal form to his normal form and gave Kurt a hand up. "Mesmero was trying to use him to kill you," he said to Kurt as Kitty came up to Kurt. Kitty must have hit her head when she was tossed aside by Duncan, because her forehead had a long gash on it that was bleeding freely.  
  
Concerned, Kurt reached a hand up to her forehead. Kitty's hand met his there.  
  
"It's alright Fuzzy. I think it looks worse than it actually is."  
  
Kurt would have argued the point further, but some obnoxious laughter caused him, Kitty, his parents, and Colossus to look over to wear the others were.  
  
Pyro and Quicksilver were helping the new mutants with the other jocks, ... or rather they had helped them since the jocks were all lying unconscious.  
  
"Now that wasn't a real fight mates," Pyro said in his Australian accent, "I honestly think we could have taken more of them."  
  
Pietro shrugged. "Of course we could of."  
  
Jean had managed to recover from her stint with Mesmero and had helped Scott get his glasses back on, but she was still pressing one hand to her left temple.  
  
Rogue had somehow been pushed back against a tree in the scuffle, and Gambit was helping her to her feet at the moment.  
  
"Easy chere," Gambit said, "only creeps would attack a filly like you."  
  
"Easy yourself Cajun," Rogue said as she thrust her arm away from him, but her face was slightly flushed when she did so.  
  
Gambit laughed lightly at her reaction. But so did Pyro and Quicksilver, who had both seen the whole incident.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" Kitty asked the assembled acolytes before her.  
  
"We trying to prevent Mesmero from using someone to murder Nightcrawler."  
  
Every X-man at the scene froze at the deep voice. Sure enough, Magneto came into view with the mutant called Mastermind not far behind.  
  
Scott found himself getting anger at the mutant before him. "What is going on here Magneto?!"  
  
Magneto barely spared him a glance. "First things first, Cyclops," Magneto said and then turned to Mastermind, "alter the memories of the humans. They must have no memory of even meeting the X-men in the park."  
  
Mastermind nodded and kneeled before the first jock in his path. In the meantime, Magneto had directed his gaze towards Scott. "I'm afraid the explanations are going to have to wait till we get back to the Institute."  
  
"What do you mean we?!" Rogue said, her voice completely filled with ice.  
  
Jean crossed her arms at the mutant. "Why should we listen to you."  
  
Magneto didn't look at either of the girls when he answered. His gaze was directed at Kurt. Kitty stepped up behind Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling that he might need some comfort. However, Kurt didn't feel any fear towards Magneto. He wasn't the one who had tried to kill him.  
  
"It's not safe for Nightcrawler here," Magneto said. "And I now he wants some answers."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THEY'RE BACK!!!!  
  
Hee hee. Sorry, up front for leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger, but I need a little time to think about how to write Magneto's explanation.  
  
Nobody be surprised if the next update isn't posted until next week. I might surprise myself, but I might need the weekend to think about the next chapter and I have a midterm on Friday. So, my priority is going to be studying for that. Anyway, I hope this chapter is something for everyone to munch on until then.  
  
Oh, in regards to the German in the last chapter: what I was trying to do was not right straight German or English, but combine some words in a few sentences to give the impression that Johannes and Elisabeth weren't completely fluent in English. If I failed miserably I apologize. I tried.  
  
Anyway, I also have to think on how to get the in with the X-men, but that might not be in the next chapter anyway. I also mentioned at the beginning of this story that I was planning on doing several pairings, but since I decided to turn this into an eventual series I also decided not to put all the couples together in this story. The main couples I'm going to have in Nightcrawler's Burden are going to be Jean/Scott and Kurt/Kitty. And then I'll add couples as the stories go along. So if anyone had another couple they want to vote for, you have time.  
  
Sugahlei: Thanks for the review. As I said I'm still thinking about how to get the brotherhood working with the X-men. I don't have everything in this story planned out in exact detail, but I know the general direction.  
  
~C~ : If you want I could put 'ach' in there just so you can complain. hee hee.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: is wrong pronounced like it is in English?! Oh well. I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
blumen: I should refer you to my mom since she's also from Bavaria. I however, am not an expert at German. I'm not even an expert at English. hee hee.  
  
Hope everyone enjoys the update.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~Ice~ 


	22. Ch21 Magneto's Explanation

Chapter 21  
  
The group of mutants and two humans walking back to the Institute made quite an sight for any human that glanced at them on the way back.  
  
Pyro and Quicksilver wouldn't shut up the entire way back to the Institute and one would have thought that the situation wasn't quite so dire if they were the only ones there. However, the rest of the group was rather grim. Gambit was beside Rogue and rolling his eyes while at Pyro and Quicksilver while Rogue was glaring daggers at the two laughing hyenas.  
  
"Why don't you do everyone a favor and touch them chere?" Gambit asked.  
  
Rogue snorted. "Like I want any of them in mah head."  
  
Jean and Scott were completely freaked out about the whole situation, but no one would have known from looking at them. They were the complete picture of calm, but that was more for Kurt and the new mutants benefit than theirs.  
  
Besides, the new mutants were already whispering comments about what could be going on and each scenario was more terrifying than the last. Unfortunately since Bobby and Sam were whispering rather loudly, the only thing they accomplished was to put Kurt on edge and make his parents more hysterical than they already were. Hearing about an attempt on your child's life was one thing, but actually seeing it was every parents worst nightmare come to life.  
  
Kitty was standing between Kurt and his parents, trying to calm Elisabeth down and draw Kurt out of his stupor.  
  
Kurt had actually been in a daze ever since he started following Magneto back to the Institute. During the walk he'd noticed that the other mutants had moved to form a defensive circle around him. Whether that was intentional or a subconscious decision Kurt wasn't sure. And his mind was too chaotic to care at the moment.  
  
'Finally. I'm going to have all the answers I've always wondered about since I was dumped at the Institute gates three months ago' Kurt thought to himself.  
  
Why was this done to him? Why was someone trying to kill him? Why him for a male pregnancy? There were plenty of other male mutants and quite a few were physically stronger than him.  
  
However, Kurt had no choice but to keep these questions to himself for the time being. Out in public was certainly not the place to blurt out that he was pregnant. But he practically had to bite his lip to keep from yelling questions at Magneto. And as angry as Kurt was at the other mutant, it wasn't that hard to restrain himself from trying to tackle or maim Magneto since he didn't have the energy to do it anyway.  
  
Magneto and Colossus headed off the front of the group, their stoic and grim expressions daring anyone to try and get in their way. The few humans who actually crossed paths with them on the way home, were smart enough to step out of the way and let everyone past. But not before they stared quite a bit at Kurt.  
  
However, Kurt just ignored them. He was quite used to being stared at.  
  
The only time the group had a problem was when they were passing by a church were service had just gotten out. When the people saw the group of mutants walking down the sidewalk with grim expressions on their faces, many of them promptly started screaming.  
  
"Mutants!"  
  
"How can they just let those things out in public!"  
  
"Look they really do have a demon!"  
  
"Call Father Taylor. He'll be able to protect us!"  
  
Kurt visibly cringed at all the battered insults. The church was little and out of the way, but close to the Institute which is why until a month ago Kurt had still attended services there. Despite the fact that everyone knew he was a mutant.  
  
However, all that had stopped when Kurt's image inducer had been hit off at school by Principal Kelly. Word had spread quickly around Bayville about the supposed 'demon' that had been on the news, and that the demon was none other than Kurt Wagner.  
  
But what made the insults especially hurtful to Kurt, was that less than a year ago these same people had been his friends. Apparently they didn't take the words of God to heart very well.  
  
Magneto was just about to retaliate and fight against these people with Pyro and Quicksilver joining in, but he was cut off by Jean.  
  
*Don't do this Magneto. Our priority is to get Kurt to the Institute and away from danger. Up until last month Kurt attended services with these people and getting into a fight would only hurt him. After what you've put him through you can at least back down for his sake*  
  
Magneto seemed a little shocked at the words that Jean projected into his head, but she did have a point. Nightcrawler had been through quite a bit in the past three months and as far as the X-Men were concerned, all of it was Magneto's fault.  
  
'If only they knew' Magneto thought. 'But they will soon enough.'  
  
But Magneto backed down. Both because of Jean's words and the fact that while Jean had been telepathically communicating with him, Mastermind had quickly moved to the front of the group and started altering the memories of the people. There were too many of them for Mastermind to completely alter in so short a time, but it was enough to confuse the humans and give the group a chance to get away without any fists being thrown.  
  
And a few minutes later, the group arrived at the gates to the Institute.  
  
*Professor* Jean started *We have some ... unexpected guests*  
  
*I know Jean* his voice came back. *I was actually able to pick up your powers since I was using Cerebro at the time*  
  
Jean sighed to herself. *What do you want me to do?*  
  
There was a slight pause before the Professor answered. *When you come in send Magnus and Kurt to my office. I'll explain what is going on to everyone else later*  
  
*But Professor ...*  
  
*I'm not trying to exclude anyone Jean. However, I'm sensing some very strong emotions from Kurt and I don't think it would help to have this discussion in front of an audience*  
  
Jean glanced over at Kurt, and decided within a split second that the Professor was right. One didn't have to read minds to figure out that Kurt was angry and humiliated.  
  
*Alright Professor. But you might want to get an explanation out of Magneto fast. The whole Institute is getting quite nervous about what's going on.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Despite the protests of Kurt's parents, Magneto and Kurt headed off towards Xavier's office by themselves with Kurt promising that everything would be explained later.  
  
Nevertheless, Kurt left several impatient people behind as he and Magneto walked upstairs together.  
  
Even though Kurt didn't say so much as a word to Magneto, the older mutant was easily able to sense the anger and resentment radiating off of Kurt. Unfortunately Kurt would probably only feel angrier after Magneto explained everything, but hopefully he'd understand why it had to be done.  
  
With that on Magneto's mind, the two of them entered Xavier's office to see the Professor sitting quietly behind his desk and Logan leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I thought you would be explaining things to the rest of the X-Men later Charles," Magneto said, nodding his head at Logan.   
  
Charles gave Magneto a stern glance. "Logan was in the room when Jean contacted me and when he found out what was going on he refused to leave. But that's not the point Magnus. You have quite a bit of explaining to do. Starting with, why are there so many attempts on Kurt's life?"  
  
"Ja," Kurt yelled suddenly coming out of his stupor, "I have never felt anywhere near as threatened as I do right now. Why try to kill me?" Kurt and the Professor already had some idea of who the assassins were actually trying to kill, but not why. And who was behind the attempts?  
  
"Apocalypse is putting some humans under his control in an attempt to kill Kurt because he's too weak at the moment to make a direct assault on the Institute. In the park just now his little puppet Mesmero was controlling some humans to do the same thing," Magneto replied.  
  
The Professor, Kurt and Logan all looked stunned by Magneto's information.  
  
"Apocalypse is behind these attacks?" Logan asked in disbelief.  
  
Magneto nodded gravely. "It's not Kurt he wants dead, but Kurt's child."  
  
Kurt started trembling once again while Logan was growling, so it was up to the Professor to take hold of the conversation.  
  
"Why kill a child?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Because," Magneto started, "he knows that a mutant child with the combined genetic structure of several mutants will be his downfall unless he kills it."  
  
Logan walked up to hug a very upset Kurt while the Professor narrowed his eyes at Magneto. "So that's what you did with the blood samples you collected from the other X-Men," the Professor said to him.  
  
"I also used blood samples from myself and my own Acolytes. I then used the blood samples and injected them into an egg cell with no genetic make-up. I combined the egg cell with a sperm cell from Nightcrawler before implanting it in his ... extra organ. So the child is mostly his," Magneto added.  
  
Kurt looked up at Magneto, but said nothing. He didn't think he would be able to form words at the moment.   
  
"Magnus," the Professor started, "why do I have a feeling that Kurt having this extra organ is also your doing?"  
  
Kurt gasped in shock at the Professors words while Logan muttered under his breath, "that better not be the case bub."  
  
However, Magneto didn't even try to deny it. "The extra organ was a dormant gene that I activated shortly after Kurt was born. Unfortunately several other dormant genes were activated which gave Kurt his tail, fur, six fingers, and toe configuration."  
  
"Vhy?" Kurt asked, finally gaining his voice. "Vhy me?"  
  
Magneto sighed. This was the question he had been dreading more than anything else.  
  
"Because you were meant to do this Nightcrawler," Magneto said, "it was told in a prophecy hundred's of years before your birth, shortly before Apocalypse was imprisoned. A child would be born to a mutant and this would be the only hope of defeating Apocalypse."  
  
"How did you know about this prophecy, Magnus? Was it written in some ancient text?" the Professor asked.  
  
Magneto shrugged. "It might have been. But if it was the text would have been destroyed by Apocalypse's supporters a long time ago."  
  
"Zhen how did you know about it?" Kurt growled at him.  
  
Magneto didn't answer, but simply turned towards the door a split second before it opened from the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," Rogue said, as she came in followed by another woman who the other X-Men didn't know. "But Irene said she needed to see you and Magneto right away."  
  
Magneto smiled at Irene. "Perhaps you would like to hear the rest of this tale from Destiny."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grrr... I don't like the way this turned out, but I'm also a tough critic on myself and I wanted to save Destiny's explanation for the next chapter. I actually wanted to get this posted yesterday, but I was too tired to stay up late and get it done. Oh well, it's up now. By the way, the whole thing with passing Kurt's church ... I do have a reason for that. The cartoon doesn't get much into Kurt's religion, but I know in the comics it was a big part of who Nightcrawler is so I wanted to include it in the story.  
  
Note: I'm not trying to promote religion by doing this. I've had bad experiencing with people trying to push religion so I would never do that.  
  
Anyway, on to the reviews.  
  
Shadowwalker: You're kind of weird with your reviews. That's okay. I like weird people! Hee hee. Stick around. I think the story will pick up speed.  
  
~C~ Thanks for the review. I don't get enough anymore. sob.  
  
Internutter: I found only one other mpreg for X-Men Evolution and since it was last updated in 2002, I doubt it will ever be continued. So, because of the lack of mpreg in this genre I think I'm actually going to encourage you to write your own take. Just two things: 1) don't copy me. I won't make a big deal out of people taking a couple of my ideas, but ... MAKE THE STORY YOUR OWN. Me and Becky on daughtersofgondor had this problem when somebody took our Whose Line story, changed only a few things, and tried to call it their own. I think your account can actually be deleted for this, and that story certainly was. So, don't copy my idea. 2) when you start the story please let me know about it! I would love to read another mpreg!  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: I'm planning on starting the attraction between Rogue and Remy in this story, but I don't think they'll get together until a little ways into the series. This is one series I really want to pace.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~Ice~ 


	23. Ch22 Destiny and Faith

Chapter 22  
  
Rogue glanced over sharply at Destiny, who she'd always known simply as Irene. "You know about this? The whole time you knew what was wrong with Kurt?"  
  
Destiny sighed. "I had a vision about Kurt just like I foresaw the form your powers would take Rogue. The only difference is the vision I had about Kurt was perhaps the only vision I never told Mystique about."  
  
The Professor narrowed his eyes at Destiny. "You thought that Mystique would try to interfere with whatever had been planned for Kurt?"  
  
Destiny shook her head. Since she couldn't see the dirty looks from either the Professor or Logan, she was completely immune to them. "No. I knew Mystique would interfere. She doesn't always show it, but I do believe that she does care for Kurt in her own way. She would never have accepted this."  
  
Logan sighed, getting a headache from this whole mess. "Look lady, what exactly did you see about Elf?"  
  
Destiny took a deep breath before beginning her account.  
  
"Several years ago, a couple months before Kurt was born, I was sort of a mutual acquaintance of both Magneto and Mystique in a remote area of Germany. But I was staying at a small house that Magneto was living in at the time when I had a vision that I always hoped would never come true. The rise of Apocalypse."  
  
Rogue came in the and closed the door since she obviously wasn't leaving now. In the meantime, all the mutants in the room were hanging their heads in shame since they all in some way blamed themselves for not being able to stop Apocalypse from reawakening.  
  
"I saw all the terrible things that Apocalypse would do when he was reawakened," Destiny continued, "but, there appeared a small light on the horizon. There was one way to stop Apocalypse and that was to use the mutant powers he so praised against him. This could only be accomplished if the blood of several mutants came together."  
  
Destiny paused to let her words sink in, but no one spoke to ask any questions so Destiny continued.  
  
"The images of these mutants whose blood had to be used came to me in flashes, but I still remembered for years until I saw each and every one of them," Destiny said.  
  
"I saw a woman with white hair riding air currents. A man without a past who needed a future. An orphaned boy from a plane crash. A girl from a prestigious family who was well liked, but unsure of herself. An only child that no walls could hold. An insecure girl forbidden to touch. One girl who came from a broken family, but was otherwise a free spirit. A royal girl who wasn't who she thought. A boy raised for a life of crime. A maniac who was the master of fire. A quiet sole who could take on a Goliath form. I even saw Magneto briefly in my vision. All these images combined into a brilliant light."  
  
Destiny paused for breath as all the X-Men looked at each other. She mentioned the other people who were part of the child's genetic make-up, but she had said nothing about Kurt.  
  
As if sensing the unspoken question, Destiny continued her story.  
  
"However, the combination wasn't complete. After these first images had combined, one image stood out much longer than the others. I wasn't allowed to see the figure that clearly. But I clearly saw that the figure had dark hair and his blue body could blend into the dark. Just before I came out of the vision, the figure opened it's eyes and they glowed a golden color. But I didn't feel any fear. I could sense it was a good and pure soul standing before me."  
  
Kurt's mouth quirked up a little bit in a smile. Maybe Destiny's lack of eyesight had actually helped her to gain some extra perspective, but Kurt had always been judged by his appearance.  
  
"When Mystique's son was born," Destiny continued, "I knew he was the one I had seen in my vision."  
  
"You didn't wonder that a male was meant to carry this child?" the Professor asked.  
  
Destiny actually smirked. "Of course I did. Magneto agreed to conduct some tests on Kurt and when it was confirmed that he did carry the genes to make this event possible, the dormant genes were activated."  
  
"Vhat about vhen I fell into the river?" Kurt asked. "If I vas so important, vhy didn't anyone go after me?"  
  
Magneto answered for Destiny. "We did go after you Kurt. Mystique waited until I had left the bridge and followed the river. What she doesn't know to this day, is that I also followed the river. Both of us saw you being picked up by your adopted parents. I even saw where Mystique was the entire time. She left discreetly thinking that by leaving you there she was protecting you from me. In truth, I someone felt that you would never grow up with a good soul if raised by either myself or Mystique. Your foster parents raised you as Mystique never could. Count yourself fortunate Nightcrawler."  
  
Kurt looked up at Magneto in surprise. Ever since learning that Magneto had experimented on him as a baby, Kurt had always wondered what would have happened to him if Magneto had had the chance to finish his experiments.   
  
He never would have imagined something like this. That there had been an actual purpose behind what had happened to him.   
  
But Kurt unexpectedly felt himself getting angry. All of this had still been done against his will. He'd never been told of any prophecy. Never been given any sort of a choice. And Magneto and Destiny's expressions of finality were simply the final straw on Kurt's already frayed temper.  
  
"So," Kurt started, "a prophecy made over 18 years ago gave you the right to decide the course of my life!"  
  
"Kurt ..." the Professor started warningly.  
  
But Kurt either didn't listen or didn't care. "Nein Professor! I don't know what Magneto expected to get out of telling me this. I never agreed to zhis. Ich will kein Teil dies!"  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Kurt quickly teleported out of the room.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Rogue asked frantically as she ran out of the room before anyone could answer. Logan followed her while growling at Magneto. "If we survive this fight with Apocalypse, I might have to kill you for what you did to Elf."  
  
The Professor bowed his head sadly as Magneto looked frantically at his old friend. "Charles, we must find Nightcrawler! If he teleported off the Institute ..."  
  
"Kurt is not your responsibility Magnus. He's mine. And while both you and Destiny were explaining your story neither of you considered the fact he's very emotional right now," the Professor paused to make sure he'd gotten his point across.   
  
"Besides you don't need to worry about Kurt. I know exactly where he is."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Father Taylor breathed a sigh of relief when the last of people left the church and he was allowed to have the evening to themselves. The members of the church had taken quite a long time to calm down after having run into a group of mutants as they were leaving Sunday worship.  
  
Ryan Taylor had then spent the majority of the afternoon trying to calm the people down by explaining that by because the church was this close to the Xavier Institute, there was bound to be some encounters with mutants. He also went on to explain that he'd never been threatened or placed in danger by anyone from the Institute.  
  
However, it had still taken much persuading and by the time the last of the people had left, Taylor had had quite a headache.  
  
And it wasn't going to be helped out by the fact that he had a mountain of paperwork waiting in his office. Suppressing a sigh, Taylor made his way down the aisle through the pews in the direction of his office. He had almost reached the pulpit when he heard a very distinctive 'bamf' coming from the left.  
  
"Is someone there?" Ryan asked as he moved towards the noise.  
  
He was pretty sure he saw he shape moving around the corner in the shadows, but the shape seemed to completely blend into the shadows.  
  
"Look I saw you so why don't you come out before I call the police," Ryan said, hoping there was no trace of fear in his voice.  
  
"Nein Vater Taylor," a voice called out, "I didn't mean to trespass. I just ... zhought die church vas empty."  
  
Taylor relaxed as he recognized the voice. "Kurt you scared me. Why don't you come out of the shadows?"  
  
"Nein! I've had enough stress today and I don't need someone else calling me a demon!" Kurt's voice replied back frantically.  
  
Taylor sighed. "I've seen the news Kurt, and I've heard the rumors. I know what you really look like. But you're still Kurt Wagner. The German student who used to come here every Sunday and had so much faith. Have you no faith in me?"  
  
Reluctantly Kurt stepped out of the shadows, and while Father Taylor should have felt fear he felt a need to help this boy.  
  
How could one fear Kurt when there was such fear and humanity in his eyes?  
  
"I've tried to convey the message that the devil can take many disguises and so there is no preconceived notion of what he looks like. And you are no devil Kurt. You're a teenage boy with one of the greatest souls I've ever seen."  
  
Kurt amazingly started crying at the priest's words. Impulsively Taylor wrapped Kurt in a hug and the teen actually embraced him back.  
  
"So," Taylor said with a funny quirk, "you really do have fur there, huh?"  
  
Kurt gave a half laugh while still crying. "Ja. And it's more trouble zhan it's worse," Kurt said as he pulled back from the embrace, but didn't walk away.  
  
"What's troubling you, Kurt?" Father Taylor asked.  
  
Kurt grimaced. "It's very unbelievable. I'm not sure you'll be able to take it."  
  
"Try me," Taylor said.  
  
So Kurt actually told him everything. The experiments Magneto performed on him. The resentment towards his mother. His fear to go out in public. The kidnapping three months ago. The pregnancy ... that had been hard to do. Kurt even mentioned his resentment towards everyone fussing over him, and his feelings towards Kitty. Afterwards, Kurt paused and looked at Father Taylor nervously since he wasn't expecting it all to sink in.  
  
"Well, ... that's quite a lot to ... pregnant!" Taylor finally stammered out.  
  
Kurt grimaced yet again. "I told you it was unbelievable. I just wanted to come her and ... you know .. pray. Like I used to."  
  
Taylor visibly relaxed a little. This information was very overwhelming, but praying was something he could easily help Kurt with. "You're welcome to come here in the evenings Kurt. I usually be here if you need help."  
  
Kurt smiled at him through some tears. "Danke Vater."  
  
Father Taylor nodded at him as the two them simultaneously got down on their knees.  
  
"Our Father, who art in heaven ..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm so gonna kill that fuzzy blue boy!" Rogue declared as she stomped into the foyer where practically the whole mansion was already waiting for Kurt.  
  
Rogue turned to face the Professor. "And you knew where he was the whole time?!"  
  
The Professor smiled. "It's alright Rogue. No harm has come to Kurt."  
  
Remy moved forward and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "It's alright chere. I think your Professor would know what he's talking about."  
  
Rogue shrugged off Remy's hand, but she did so only half-heartedly. And a split second later it didn't matter, because Kurt materialized right there in the foyer.  
  
With a guest along for the ride.  
  
"Father Taylor? What are you doing here?" Jean asked.  
  
Taylor shrugged at her question. "Kurt wasn't sure he could make it home by himself so, I just agreed to come with him. Of course the was before I had any idea what he had in mind," he said, looking a little pale.  
  
Rogue however was glaring at a yawning Kurt. "We've all been worried sick about where you'd disappeared to ... and you were at church!"  
  
Kurt just yawned and nodded. "Ja. If you don't mind Professor, I'd just like to go up to bed now."  
  
The Professor nodded seeing how exhausted Kurt was, and Kurt started heading up the stairs. Only pausing to give his parents a hug. Unnoticed by the wall, Kitty quickly and discreetly phased through the wall to start heading upstairs.  
  
Father Taylor in the meantime starting making his way out. "Professor, tell Kurt he's still welcome at the church anytime. I think he'll definitely be feeling the need to come."  
  
*So Kurt told you about his situation?*  
  
Taylor looked somewhat surprised by the words projected into his head by the Professor, but he recovered quickly. Nodding Taylor replied, "Kurt has always had a good soul. Being a mutant doesn't change that."  
  
In the meantime, Kurt had managed to reach the his bedroom and was fairly shocked to see Kitty already waiting for him.  
  
"Kitty! Veren't you just downstairs?"  
  
Kitty grinned at him. "I just wanted to make sure you where really alright."  
  
Kurt smiled warmly at her. "Ja, Kitty. It's just an instinct of mine to pray when zhings are going badly. It's helped me through a lot of bad times," Kurt said, as he sat down on his bed. Kitty sat down beside him.  
  
"We were just all afraid that you'd teleported somewhere you'd be in danger. And the Professor just kept saying that you were where you needed to be," Kitty said.  
  
Kurt grimaced. "Zorry for worrying you Katzchen. By the way, was that Gambit who was still here?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "Yeah. Like I guess Magneto thought we needed him or something. He asked Gambit to stay here. I've already got a scorecard made up for him and Rogue."  
  
Kurt burst out laughing. "Vhat is it vith those two?! What happened to the rest of Magneto and his henchmen?"  
  
Kitty shrugged. "According to Magneto he was going to send both Pyro and Quicksilver to explain things to the rest of the Brotherhood."  
  
Kurt groaned. "Just what I need. To get humiliated by the Brotherhood."  
  
"If it helps," Kitty said, putting an arm around Kurt, "Pyro called right before you got back, and at least you don't have to deal with Mystique. She wasn't there."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "I think mein Mutter already knows Katzchen. And she resorting to spying and trickery to find out what's going on instead of just asking me."  
  
Kitty sighed along with Kurt suddenly remembering something that she had to tell Kurt. And she wasn't sure how she was going to react.   
  
"Kurt ...," Kitty started, "I don't want to add to your burdens, but ... Principal Kelly talked to me today."  
  
Kurt groaned again. "And vhat did he vant?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this," Kitty said.  
  
Kurt looked at her confused. "Vhat is it Keety?"  
  
"He actually said you're allowed to come to the graduation ceremony next month," Kitty said.   
  
Kurt looked absolutely stunned. After all of this, Kelly was actually going to let him back on the school grounds. Even if it was only for an afternoon.  
  
"You must of said something that really got to him when he came to visit the mansion, Kurt," Kitty remarked.  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, ..." Kitty started, "he's not harassing us anymore. He just kind of ignores us. And he always seems to have this guilty look on his face."  
  
"I don't believe it," Kurt said.  
  
Kitty glanced at him nervously. "Are you going to be at graduation?"  
  
Kurt turned to her and smiled. "As long as my family is with me."  
  
Kitty smiled and kissed him. "We'll always be there for you Fuzzy."  
  
Kitty than stood up, remembering to save any very romantic relationships for after the pregnancy. "Get some sleep Fuzzy."  
  
Kurt was still smiling when Kitty phased through the wall. "Danke mein Katzhen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay. I got this up before the story, and finished Destiny's explanation. This chapter was much easier to write than the last one. Shrug.  
  
I hope this will keep everyone preoccupied for the weekend.  
  
Now, onto the reviews:  
  
Mayzon: Sorry if I confused you. My guess is Destiny having the vision while living with Magneto meant that he was meant to find out about and pull the strings a little. I don't know how else to explain it. Also, in the beginning, when Destiny is thinking about the sacrifice of one innocent, she's thinking hypothetically about Nightcrawler. She's kind of resigning herself to the fact that Kurt might not survive or he'll be completely damaged emotionally by this. Well, I hope I was able to clear things up a little.  
  
InterNutter: I actually checked out your story. Fairly interesting. You're right, there isn't much similarity between our stories. The Kurt pairing is even different. As for your plotbunny, ... I might use some semblance of that. I haven't completely decided yet. Thanks for letting me know about your story.  
  
Amity Raven: I think this is a little less of a cliffhanger. Hope you like it!  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: Don't know why. Just wanted to write this story cause it sounded like it would be fun. Hee hee. Still working out some of the details.  
  
Sue sue magoo: I guess some chapters are bound to be better than others. Hope you like this one better.  
  
Thanks! Keep reviewing!  
  
~Ice~ 


	24. Ch23 A Funny Morning

Chapter 23  
  
The morning of graduation dawned on a very clear and sunny day in early June. Kurt had actually finished his requirements for graduation about three weeks before hand, but he did like the fact that he was allowed to graduate with his teammates. Somehow the whole idea of just stopping by the school and being handed his diploma or being mailed his diploma, didn't seem as fulfilling as being able to stand up there with his friends and fellow classmates.  
  
Those thoughts had been on Kurt's mind a lot for the past month. And as the month of May passed by, both the Professor and Father Taylor had helped Kurt realize that he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
If anything, Kurt had earned the right to attend his graduation more than anyone else at Bayville High.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going Gambit! The last thing I need is you in mah head this early in the morning!"  
  
"Sorry chere. I'm not exactly very alert in the mornings."  
  
Kurt grinned as he heard an irritated Rogue and a slightly amused Gambit outside of his door. Life with Gambit in the mansion had certainly made May quite an interesting month to say the least.  
  
Mainly because whenever Rogue and Gambit ran into each other, there was always a confrontation funny enough to have Kurt rolling on the floor from laughter. Even if it was during an intense stomach cramp. Although the vomiting had disappeared by mid May ... except when Kurt was around eggs.  
  
Logan had, of course, insisted that Gambit should have the same duties and responsibilities as everyone else in the mansion. The Professor had agreed with an amused grin on his face.  
  
But then again, Gambit had taken the danger room sessions and the extra cleaning duties completely in stride. Even Logan couldn't find any complaints about him. Except he was vastly annoyed by him and Rogue constantly fighting. However, Logan was the only one. Everyone else was vastly amused by it.  
  
It was with this on his mind, that Kurt woke up on the morning of graduation. The mansion certainly had needed some laughter these past few months.  
  
Kurt stretched without even bothering to sit up in bed and was very thankful that the stomach cramp that had been plaguing him the night before had apparently vanished. The last thing he needed was to walk forward and get his diplomas while barely being able to stand up.  
  
However, Kurt's stomach may not have been cramping that morning, but something definitely felt funny. Almost a fluttery feeling that was situated in his stomach.  
  
Confused, Kurt sat up and placed a hand lightly over his stomach. He didn't feel nauseous, but something was sure churning in the pit of his stomach.  
  
However, when Kurt suddenly woke up all the way he also realized what he was feeling. The baby was moving!  
  
Suddenly excited, Kurt pressed his hand against his stomach a little harder in order to try and feel for any sign of the child. Unfortunately it didn't take Kurt long to realize that while he could feel the baby moving from the inside, he couldn't feel any movement from the outside.  
  
"Vell at least I know you're actually in there ... and not causing me to lose my breakfast anymore," Kurt spoke out loud. It was a good thing Kurt had a room to himself or he would have had someone looking at him like he was insane.  
  
With a slight sigh, Kurt pulled the covers back and hopped out of bed before someone came looking for him. However, pulling his covers away from his stomach made Kurt realize something that he hadn't been able to see through the bed sheets.  
  
His stomach now had a noticeable bulge to it.  
  
Groaning, Kurt quickly flipped on the lights on walked over to his mirror to get a closer look at what he hoped was just his imagination.  
  
Unfortunately when Kurt turned sideways in the mirror, he realized that it hadn't been the results of his slightly sleep deprived mind.  
  
His stomach was sticking out.  
  
"Great," Kurt said to himself, "I just hope one of my shirts will cover this up."  
  
Kurt, however, really didn't think that was going to be the case. He couldn't think of any shirt he owned that was lose enough to cover up his now protruding stomach.  
  
And ten minutes worth of trying on shirts proved that point.  
  
Even Kurt's loosest shirt still showed the bulge.  
  
"Now vhat am I going to do?" Kurt groaned, "I don't think I'm going to be able to explain this at graduation."  
  
Kurt was so lost in thought, that he jumped when a knock sounded at his door.  
  
"Kurt? Are you in there? I thought I heard you talking to yourself."  
  
Kurt released the breath he had been holding. "Ja, Keety. I ... just need a few more minutes."  
  
Kitty must have heard something funny in Kurt's voice, because there was a slight pause before she replied to Kurt's voice. "Okay Fuzzy. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Okay Keety," Kurt said back, but he really wasn't putting any thought into his reply.  
  
He was still staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
'I think it's time for me to get some new shirts for the coming months,' Kurt thought to himself, 'but that won't help me today.'  
  
'Maybe I can borrow a shirt from Scott for today,' Kurt thought.  
  
Holding an extra shirt in front of his stomach, Kurt quietly made his way down the hall and towards Scott's bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And here I thought that we were so out of Bayville High," Scott said from where he was seated on his bed.  
  
Jean laughed as she thumbed through Scott's closet. Though why she insisted on picking out a shirt for Scott was beyond him.  
  
"Well Scott, don't you want to be there to support Kitty, Rogue, Tabitha and Kurt?" Jean asked, "I mean a little over a month ago Kurt thought that he wouldn't even be allowed to attend."  
  
Scott nodded in defeat. "Yeah I know, Jean. He didn't say anything, but this graduation ceremony really means a lot to Kurt. I think he needs to be with these people and not feel ashamed of who he is."  
  
Jean smiled as she walked over and kissed her boyfriend. "I like the fact that you're so sensitive."  
  
Scott grinned at her. "Just don't tell anyone else. I have a reputation as an uptight, serious leader to maintain."  
  
Jean held up her hand. "I vow never to say a word."  
  
However, Jean's mock vow was completely ruined by the fact that she burst out laughing right after she said it.  
  
Growling, Scott pulled Jean down on top of him and soon the two of them were involved in a wrestling match and were giggling so loudly that they didn't notice that someone had come into the room.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
Both Jean and Scott froze at the questioning voice and in unison they turned their heads toward the door to see Kurt standing there with a weird look on face.  
  
"Don't give me that look, Kurt," Scott started, "I've seen you wrestling with Kitty."  
  
Kurt had the grace to look completely embarrassed by Scott's words, but he also seemed to be embarrassed about something else.  
  
*Geez Scott. Why did you have to say that? I've never seen Kurt looking this shy.*  
  
Scott sighed at Jean's words running through his head.  
  
*I don't think he's acting like that just because of what I said, Jean.*  
  
Scott then turned his head to where Kurt was now standing. Kurt's gaze was directed towards the carpet and he was completely avoiding eye contact with either Scott or Jean.  
  
"Kurt, ... what' wrong buddy?" Scott asked him.  
  
Kurt still didn't meet Scott's gaze when he started talking. "Vell, Scott ... I vas vondering if ... I mean if it's not too much of a problem ...," Kurt finally lifted his gaze toward Scott, "could I maybe borrow one of your shirts for today."  
  
Scott was a little surprised by the request. "Uh, ... sure Kurt. But what's wrong with your shirts?"  
  
Kurt once again turned his gaze downward, and Scott was fairly sure that if Kurt didn't have fur there would have been a very visible blush covering Kurt's face.  
  
"Vell, mein shirts ... they don't ... that is they're kind of ... they aren't ... they don't fit right ... anymore," Kurt stuttered out.  
  
"Oh," Scott said. Then Jean kicked him in the shin and shot him a look that clearly said 'how can you not know what Kurt's talking about?'.  
  
"OH!" Scott said again as it suddenly clicked. "I'm sorry, Kurt."  
  
Kurt looked up at Scott and managed a tiny smile. "It's okay Scott."  
  
Jumping off the bed, Scott motioned with his hand for Kurt to join him at the closet. "So, let's see what we can get for you. Are you sure you don't have any shirt of your own that won't work for today?"  
  
Glaring slightly at Scott, Kurt let his arms (with the extra shirt in them) drop to his sides. "Zhis is the largest shirt I have."  
  
Both Scott and Jean couldn't help but stare at Kurt's stomach. Somewhere in the backs of their minds, they knew that Kurt had just started his fourth month in the pregnancy, but actually seeing his stomach starting to stick was gonna take a little getting used to.  
  
Kurt fidgeted under their gazes. "I know I should be used to being stared at but, ... can you guys please not do that."   
  
Both Jean and Scott stammered out apologies. Then Scott returned to looking through the various shirts in his closet, but before he could find one for Kurt, the door opened and Kitty came in.  
  
"Kurt I thought you were getting dressed?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt winced as he turned around to face Kitty. Jean almost laughed at the dumbstruck look on Kitty's face.  
  
"So, ... that's why you sounded kind of funny a few minutes ago," Kitty said smiling politely in an effort to get Kurt to relax.  
  
The ploy must have worked because Kurt grinned at her as he answered. "Ja. I wasn't exactly prepared to go around the Institute like zhis."  
  
"I think this should do it," Scott declared as he pulled a red t-shirt out of his closet. "Why don't you try it on Kurt?"  
  
Shrugging, Kurt quickly pulled off the shirt he was wearing and then just as quickly pulled on the one Scott was offering. He accomplished this so quickly that Scott, Jean, and Kitty were barely able to catch a glimpse of what his bare stomach looked like. Even so, it was clear that there was a noticeable difference.  
  
Once the t-shirt was on, Kurt studied himself critically in the mirror. "Are you sure zhis is going to work?"  
  
The other three all studied Kurt for a moment. The red t-shirt was much looser on Kurt than the previous shirt he had been wearing. After all, he was smaller than Scott. But if the shirt fell over his stomach just right, the bulge was somewhat visible.  
  
"No one will even notice, Kurt," Kitty declared, "trust me. No one will be looking at your stomach."  
  
"Besides," Jean added, "once you get your robe on, it won't be noticeable at all."  
  
Kurt breathed out in relief. "I suppose you're right. Does this mean we can go and have breakfast?"  
  
Scott, Jean, and Kitty all burst out laughing right on cue. "It's good to have at least something back to normal," Scott said, "what do you feel like eating buddy?"  
  
Kurt grinned as he thought about. "Waffles with butter and syrup. And please ... no eggs!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Well, not completely back to normal."  
  
"Look Cajun, quit teasing me! I was just trying it on!"  
  
"I was not teasing you chere."  
  
Kurt laughed. "Are zhey at it again?"  
  
Scott also grinned. "I hate to say it, but I think life was actually dull around here before Gambit showed up."  
  
Jean and Kitty laughed along with the guys as Rogue and Remy passed Scott's door.  
  
"I just wanted to see how I looked with my graduation robe on," Rogue was saying, "you don't have to lie by saying it looks good on me."  
  
"I'm not lying chere," Remy replied, "it makes you look smart and sophisticated."  
  
"But I'm completely covered up," Rogue protested.  
  
"So?" Remy returned.  
  
As the duo headed down the hall, they were still exchanging words back and forth. While it at first sounded like they were simple fighting, there was also clearly a hint of flirtation amongst the words.  
  
*And I thought teasing Kurt and Kitty was going to be fun* Jean said in Scott's head.  
  
Scott grinned mischievously back at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I originally intended to have the actual graduation ceremony be the next chapter, but then I got this idea of Kurt being a little embarrassed about starting to show (I have a theory that men would start to show earlier) and I just had to right this little chapter. It also gives me a little more time to think about exactly what I want to do with the graduation scene. I have some ideas, but I haven't completely decided.  
  
Also, I was kind of rushed in printing this story up because I got sick over the weekend and didn't get back to campus (and my computer) until this morning.  
  
Anyway, on to the reviews:  
  
~C~ Of course Gambit has other motives for staying at the mansion. Although I wanted to make Rogue and Remy's relationship, more of a flirtation right now. I don't want to put all the couples together right away. But I think I've already said that. Anyway, keep up with the crazy reviews.   
  
Raskolian Phoenix: Glad you like Father Taylor. I wanted to get at least some good humans in this story. And I thought that a great place to start would be at Kurt's church. Anyway can't say what's in store for graduation ... haven't got it all planned out. And sorry about the typos. Unfortunately my spell check doesn't catch most ... or any of them and I never have time to look over the document before I post. I try to avoid typos, but even I can't catch them all.  
  
InterNutter: I actually had the baby start moving in this chapter, but I was actually discussing this topic with C over the weekends. We were figuring that by about the fourth month, Kurt would be able to feel some slight fluttering, but the baby wouldn't be felt from the outside ... yet.   
  
Mayzon: glad I could be of some help. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Amity Raven: I didn't even think about the priest from Les Miserables until you mentioned it. You're right. No offense to anyone who's catholic, but it's very rare that I see priests who are that tolerant. And actually some to take their words to heart.  
  
I think I got all the reviewers. Anymore questions or suggestions, feel free to review.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~Ice~ 


	25. Ch24 Graduation

Chapter 24  
  
Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty all went down to the foyer together to find that the mansion was in the midst of a semi-controlled chaos.  
  
Tabitha had her headset on and was dancing around in her robe. Bobby, Sam, and Ray were running back and forth out of the kitchen, usually with food in their hands, while Jamie was attempting to tag along with them. Amara was in front of mirror, attempting to do something with her hair. Rogue and Remy were still arguing in front of the doors. And Beast was trying to maintain some semblance of control, as he was trying to yell above everyone else.  
  
Kurt's parents were also in the middle of all of this, trying to get the boys to stop running back and forth.  
  
"Maybe bringing the whole mansion to graduation wasn't such a good idea," Jean remarked as she, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Vell," Kurt started, "it's really not much more hectic than it usually is in the mornings."  
  
"True," Jean said as the four of them entered the kitchen.  
  
The Professor was seated at the end of the table while Logan was leaning against the windowsill.  
  
Kurt was the only one who had sat down when Bobby and Sam came tearing into the kitchen. Although by this time Logan had completely lost his patience with them.  
  
Throwing down the newspaper he had been reading, Logan stood up straight and growled at Bobby and Sam. "If you two come running through those doors one more time ...!"  
  
Logan didn't even need to finish his sentence. Both boys skidded to stop and quickly ran back out the door.  
  
Logan growled as he sat down at the table next to the Professor. Scott, Jean, and Kitty also sat down quietly, not wanting to anger Logan. However, Kurt and the Professor had barely even reacted to Logan's reaction.  
  
The Professor had only spared Logan one brief look that said 'Calm down Logan' and Kurt had simply helped himself to some waffles and started devouring them. He seemed to have a craving for anything with maple syrup on it lately.  
  
"Hey Professor," Kitty started, "shouldn't someone be leaving soon to pick up my parents from the airport?"  
  
"Ororo already left to pick them up Kitty," the Professor answered.  
  
Kitty groaned. "I kind of wanted to go with her. I haven't seen my parents in like forever."  
  
The Professor smiled at her. "I'm sorry Kitty, but you weren't up on time and I also think you have enough to get done this morning."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Yeah. I guess you're right Professor."  
  
"Geez Kurt! Slow down. The waffles are still going to be there in a few minutes."  
  
Kurt gulped down what he'd put in his mouth and then smiled up at Scott. "I'm sorry. But I'm eating for two now."  
  
"I just hope this kid doesn't have the same appetite as you Kurt," Kitty said, "I don't think the mansion can afford another one of you."  
  
While Scott and Kitty continued to tease Kurt, the Professor turned to Jean.  
  
"Jean, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," the Professor said to her.  
  
"Um, ... what kind of a favor?" Jean asked as she helped herself to a muffin.  
  
"Well Hank is going to be fairly busy today, but I wanted Kurt to get a check-up today in the lab so I was wondering if you could do it," the Professor asked.  
  
"Well," Jean started, "I don't mind. As long as it's okay with Kurt. I don't want to do anything that makes him uncomfortable."  
  
Both Jean and the Professor looked over at Kurt, who was now staring at them. Kurt shrugged in response. "I guess that vould be all right."  
  
The Professor nodded and thanked Jean just as the noise out in the foyer became even louder.  
  
"Ow! Bobby why don't ya watch were your going?!"  
  
"Are you alright, chere?"  
  
"Tabitha, would you turn off that darn headset!"  
  
"Jamie, quit following me around and get ready to get going."  
  
"Sam, Ray, Bobby, stop running around. You're going to break something."  
  
Just as Hank's voice drifted into the kitchen there came the sound of a loud crash from the other room.  
  
"Logan would you please give Hank a hand in there," the Professor asked, wondering what in the world was broken now.  
  
Logan growled as he headed towards the door. However, on the way out, he paused and sniffed Kurt. "Is that Scooter's shirt you're wearing Elf?"  
  
Kurt glanced down at the table sheepishly. "Ja. Mein don't really fit that well anymore."  
  
Scott and Jean were trying not to laugh as Logan raised an eyebrow at Kurt's comment. The Professor, however, remained completely unfazed.  
  
"I guess this just means we need to get you some new clothes Kurt."  
  
"Does this mean I get to take him shopping?!" Kitty squealed.  
  
Kurt groaned at Kitty's remark. "Nein. Not shopping," Kurt said as his sank onto the kitchen table.  
  
Scott and Jean gave up any efforts of trying not to laugh and completely burst into laughter. Logan just shook his head as he headed out into the foyer. "Kids."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About twenty minutes later, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Tabitha all piled into the X-van with Logan at the wheel.  
  
"How come we're the only ones leaving?" Tabitha asked, as she finally removed her headset.   
  
Logan growled. Still in a bad mood after having to pick up the table Bobby and Sam had broken that morning. "Because you guys have to be there an hour before the ceremony."  
  
Kurt, who was sitting in the passenger seat in both his black robe and image inducer, glanced over at Logan. "I thought either Scott or Jean would be driving us."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Apparently they're not exactly anxious to return to Bayville High any sooner than necessary."  
  
"I hear that," Rogue said, "I'm fairly anxious to get out of here."  
  
"Why doesn't being surrounded by a bunch of mutant haters bother you Logan?" Kitty asked with a slight grin.  
  
"I don't care what anybody thinks of me Half-Pint."  
  
Despite what Logan said, he did feel nervous over what would happen once the group arrived at the school. But he wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid for the kids he was driving. Logan had actually come to view Kitty and Rogue almost as daughters in the time they had been at the Institute. Tabitha wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he had to respect her because she did what she wanted and like Logan, she didn't care what other people thought.  
  
And than there was Kurt. Probably the most sensitive person who had ever come to the Institute. And he was even more sensitive now due to the pregnancy.  
  
The unfortunate thing about the X-van was that everyone at the graduation ceremony was able to tell that the mutants were arriving. Logan was able to tell exactly when the crowed noticed, because everyone in the crowd turned their heads in the direction of the X-van. Since Rogue, Kitty, and Tabitha had all been at the school every day up till this point, Logan concluded that word had gotten out that Kurt was going to be at the ceremony. Apparently they hadn't gotten a very good look at Kurt.  
  
Kurt seemed to be thinking the same thing as he eyed the crowd. "You know, this seemed like a much better idea a month ago than it does right now."  
  
"You're not gonna back out now are yah?" Rogue asked from the back.  
  
Kurt didn't respond. He just swallowed and looked out the window again.  
  
"Come one Blue. You shouldn't be ashamed to stand before that crowd," Tabitha remarked.  
  
Kurt still looked undecided and completely freaked out.  
  
Sensing his need for a more heartfelt comment, Kitty reached out and place a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this Kurt, I know you can."  
  
Gulping once more, Kurt quickly opened the passenger door before he could lose his nerves. Almost immediately, people began talking in excited voices and pointing at him. But Logan, Kitty, Rogue and Tabitha were right there beside him.  
  
"You know," Rogue started, "we're going to be split up during commencement."  
  
"Ja, I know," Kurt commented. "I'll be fine ... really."  
  
Logan looked around at the crowd as if daring them to do something. "Of course you'll be fine Elf. Because no one's going to try any funny business with you. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Nein Logan. I just want to get my diploma without a fight," Kurt said, "I'm no monster and I certainly won't act like one."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
'Vell' Kurt thought a little over an hour later, 'I probably should have just requested my diploma to be sent by mail.'  
  
The students had been seated in alphabetical order because that was the order they would be receiving their diplomas in. Which also meant that Kurt was seated pretty close to the back. And the people sitting next to him had been very annoying.  
  
"So, he's the blue and fuzzy one."  
  
"That's what everyone's saying."  
  
"He looks completely normal right now."  
  
"My friends told me that watch or whatever that he wears on his wrist somehow makes him appear normal."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Does he really have fangs?"  
  
Finally Kurt had had enough.  
  
Turning to the students who were whispering, he hissed at them, "You know this is a graduation ceremony. You're being very rude."  
  
The student's apparently believed enough of what they heard about him to be scared, because they backed away from him."  
  
Kurt sighed and turned away from the two of them. He completely ignored them and paid attention to the rest of the ceremony, even though he was vaguely aware of the two students still whispering back and forth.  
  
Kurt was too nervous to appreciate the speeches made by the Principal and a couple of the students. He was just glad there was no anti-mutant tones put into the speech. Especially since when Jean and Scott graduated Principal Kelly had strongly hinted at his anti-mutant favors.  
  
By the time the students started being called up individually to receive their diplomas, Kurt was a complete nervous wreck.  
  
Kitty was the first of the Xavier students to be called up to receive her diploma, and Kurt had never been more proud of her. She should have been graduating next year, but she was smart enough to finish her schooling a year ahead of time.  
  
As Kitty was handed her diploma, her eyes searched out in the crowd and met Kurt's eyes. She smiled at him encouragingly and Kurt smiled back at her.  
  
'Vhy did it take me so long to realize that I love her,' Kurt thought to himself. Because he might not have known it before, but he certainly realized it now.  
  
Rogue walked up to receive her diploma the way she did most things. Looking like she was completely bored and thought the whole thing was tedious. Which was a complete contrast to Tabitha, who looked like she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Kurt Wagner."  
  
'Well, at least they pronounced my name right,' Kurt thought as he stood up to receive his diploma. All the noise and talking had stopped, and unfortunately Kurt had to walk past all the other students to get to the platform.  
  
Already near panic, Kurt tried to avoid eye contact with anyone as he made his way up to the small stage.  
  
When Kurt had just passed the last row of students, he heard one of the students mumble under his breathe: "Why bother hiding behind that normal person facade. We all know you're the biggest freak of them all."  
  
Kurt froze in his tracks. The entire ceremony was at a standstill as they waited to see how Kurt would react.  
  
Turning slowly, Kurt faced the person who had spoken to him, who was now cowering in his seat. In shame, Kurt glanced down at his image inducer.  
  
'All these months in Bayville, I've been living a lie,' Kurt thought to himself.  
  
'Because this isn't the real me. My whole life I've been taught to be ashamed of who I really am. But it doesn't matter. Because people hate for all kinds of different reasons. People here hated me before they knew what I really looked like.' Sparing short glances at Kitty, Rogue, the rest of Institute sitting in the bleachers, and even Amanda, Kurt realized that there were also people who would always accept him for who he was.  
  
*Go ahead and do it Kurt. You don't need to prove yourself to any of these people. Only yourself*  
  
Kurt glanced up at the Professor and nodded at him. 'Never again will I be ashamed of who I am.' Reacting before he could lose his courage, Kurt reached up and turned off his image inducer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, another chapter finished. First of all, let me apologize to everyone who wanted something BIG to happen at the graduation ceremony. I actually decided to use this as like a turning point for Kurt and I also figured that I was putting Kurt through enough with the pregnancy and the attempts at his life that I didn't want Kelly to do anything 'extreme.' Also I wasn't sure how to write that. I'm trying to write Kelly a little different in the fanfic. Not to make him to a complete 180 in his attitude towards mutants, but at least get him out of the extreme hate range.  
  
I also meant to go a little further with this chapter, but I was really stressed, my roommates were distracting me, and I actually kind of liked the cliffhanger.  
  
Anyway, any questions feel free to ask. And for the reviews:  
  
Pilar Sama: Hey! Glad you like it. Any suggestions, feel free to let me know.  
  
ShadowJax: I'm always willing to welcome new people on board. I'm planning on turning this into a series of fanfics so hang in there.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: Don't worry. I never took your advice as flaming. Believe me I know what flaming is (people have flamed me and Becky for our stories on daughtersogondor). I was just explaining that my spell check sucks. Grrr...  
  
Glad you liked the way I portrayed everyone.  
  
~C~ I wrote Rogue as being bored, because I figure she's the most like you. hee hee.  
  
InterNutter: Don't know exactly what you were expecting at the graduation ceremony. But I hope I didn't disappoint you. I was never planning a huge fight or another attempt on Kurt's life. Oh well. Hope you like it.  
  
Mayzon: Thanks. I try to put some lighter tones in the story.  
  
Anyway, don't know what else to say expect: keep reading!  
  
~Ice~ 


	26. Ch25 Kurt's Pride

Chapter 25  
  
The first thing Kurt was aware of was a collective gasp going up through the crowd. Despite everything they had shouted out at him, the students clearly hadn't been expecting him to actually turn his image inducer off.  
  
Kurt's eyes went to the back of the crowd where the rest of the Institute was sitting in the bleachers as the crowd of students suddenly erupted into several different conversations. One girl in the crowd distinctly said, "What is he doing?! Who would want to look like that?!"  
  
It should have stung, but amazingly it didn't. Kurt didn't care what these people thought about him anymore. What right did they have to even judge him.  
  
The only people Kurt cared about were the ones he lived with.  
  
Scott looked completely stunned by the turn of events, but actually impressed. Jean and Ororo were both grinning from ear to ear. Bobby, Sam, and Ray were all laughing their heads off at the buzz going through the crowd. Logan had a very self-satisfied smile on his face while Remy, sitting right next to Logan, didn't show any outward reaction but to nod his head at Kurt.  
  
And then there was the Professor and his parents. His parents actually had tears in their eyes, and the Professor ... he had never looked more impressed.  
  
Tabitha gave Kurt the thumbs up sign from where she was sitting and Rogue actually came out of her stupor long enough to give a tiny smile to Kurt.  
  
But Kitty's reaction spoke volumes. She was positively beaming at Kurt, and it looked like she was trying very hard not to run up to Kurt and kiss him.  
  
Smiling back at Kitty, Kurt turned his back on the still startled crowd and made his way up onto the platform.  
  
Principal Kelly had gone sheet white and another man was standing at the podium holding out Kurt's diploma, but he remained frozen. Resisting the urge to either burst out laughing or snap his furry fingers in the man's face, Kurt simply reached out and plucked his diploma from the man's hands.  
  
"Danke," Kurt said as he turned back around and headed back to his seat. Kurt's short word seemed enough to wake the man at the podium up because a few seconds later he continued calling the remaining students up, but his voice was now very shaky.  
  
Kurt didn't bother going back to his seat. He'd gotten what he'd come for. He'd not only gotten his diploma, he'd got his pride back.  
  
Ignoring the empty chair he'd been seated in, Kurt made his way to the bleachers where the rest of the Institute was seated.  
  
Silently, Kitty, Rogue, and Tabitha all got up from their seats and followed Kurt. No one tried to stop them.  
  
"Kurt," Rogue started as she walked up beside him, "what do I owe you for snapping me out of my boredom? At least something interesting happened today."  
  
"Yeah Blue! That was great!" Tabitha remarked.  
  
Kurt shrugged as Kitty walked up and put an arm around Kurt's waist. "Just invite me to the next fight you and Remy have scheduled Rogue. That's the one thing that can keep me amused these days."  
  
Kitty and Tabitha both burst into laughter as Rogue lightly swatted Kurt on the shoulder. "Hey watch it Kurt! Being my brother and pregnant won't stop you from getting beaten up yah know."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure Rogue."  
  
By this time they had reached the bleachers, but both Kurt and Kitty's parents had walked a little ahead.  
  
"Now that took courage," Mr. Pryde said directly to Kurt.  
  
Kurt smiled at him. "Danke Herr Pryde, but you should really be congratulating your daughter. She graduated at the top of the class a year early."  
  
"Oh I am proud of her," Mr. Pryde said as Kitty blushed at both Kurt and her father's words.  
  
While Kitty was congratulated by both of her parents, Elisabeth came up and hugged Kurt. "No matter vhat anyone says you're beautiful and you're loved."  
  
Johannes also came up and hugged Kurt. "And we've never been more proud of you Kurt," he said, finishing what his wife was saying.  
  
Kurt felt tears fill his eyes. He knew what his parents were saying and didn't understand why it had taken so long for him to believe what everyone had been telling him.  
  
"Danke Vati und Mutti."  
  
"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff!" Bobby exclaimed as the rest of the X-men came walking up.   
  
Logan growled at Bobby before turning to Kurt. "Way to go Elf. I don't think I'll ever forget the look Kelly had on his face when you turned off your image inducer."  
  
Kurt grinned. "I missed that look."  
  
"You would have loved it buddy," Scott said before turning to Jean, "tell me you got a picture of that."  
  
Jean, who was holding a camera, shook her head no. "Sorry, I didn't even think about it."  
  
The Professor then turned to Jean. "Well, why don't you snap one now Jean? This is truly a moment I think we should remember."  
  
Jean got the camera ready as everyone, but Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Tabitha backed up. Suddenly from the crowd of students, a roar went up and all the students threw their tassels into the air.  
  
"Vell, I suppose that's the announcement of graduation," Kurt replied.  
  
Tabitha shrugged as the four of them put their own tassals back on, "Who cares. We can have our own celebration."  
  
Tabitha stood on Kurt's left side while Rogue stood on his right. Kitty, being shorter than the others, stood in front of Kurt with one hand braced lightly on his chest. Both of them felt warmth at the light touch and smiled nervously while Jean finished adjusting the camerea.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Jean asked.  
  
All four of them nodded. They were all grinning broadly when Jean pressed the button and the light flashed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What exactly is Hank doing today that he couldn't do a checkup on me himself?" Kurt asked Jean about an two hours later.  
  
Jean shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure Kurt. The Professor just said something about Hank doing some kind of computer program today. But I think he really wanted me to get some practice with a patient."  
  
Kurt grinned up at her from the bed in the infirmary where he was laying. "So, ... does that make me your guinea pig?"  
  
Jean put a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. "Yes, but ... don't tell anyone. I'm trying to give the impression that I actually know what I'm doing."  
  
Kurt completely burst into laughter at that comment. "I'm not exactly sure how zhat makes me feel Jean, except ... I think I want to get up and run."  
  
Jean swatted a giggling Kurt on his shoulder. "Don't make fun of me ... I was just kidding!"  
  
"Yeah sure," Kurt replied, as Jean welled the sonogram machine over. "Does zhis mean it's gel time?"  
  
"Sorry Kurt. It does," Jean replied as she applied some gel to the end of the device, "although you seem to be in a remarkably good mood today."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Must be having a mood swing."  
  
Jean gave Kurt an inquisitive look as she continued to get the machine ready. "It must have been quite a mood swing for you to turn off your image inducer ... considering the fact that you never had the guts to do it all through high school."  
  
Kurt turned his head to stare at Jean. All trace of humor had vanished and he was completely serious now. "I guess ... I just didn't want to hide anymore Jean. I felt I shouldn't have to be ashamed of myself anymore. At least not if I want to set a good example for my child."  
  
Jean stared at Kurt, wondering exactly how many more surprises he had in store for her today. "First you turn off your image inducer in front of the entire school and their parents, then you start sounding like a parent on me. Kurt you're really growing up."  
  
Kurt gave a weak smile. "I don't really have much of a choice do I?"  
  
Jean couldn't come up with an answer because she had to admit that Kurt had a point. He might not have acting the way he was because of any conscious decision but because he had been through so many changes that he was, in a way, simply forced to grow up. And in five months, Kurt was going to be facing probably the biggest responsibility of his life. It wasn't surprising that this bit of information had made Kurt start to look at life quite differently than he had only a couple months ago.  
  
Sighing, Jean placed the gelled device on Kurt's bare stomach. Kurt squirmed slightly at the gel, but other than that he didn't complain.  
  
"For what it's worth Kurt," Jean started, "I'm actually really impressed with how well you're handling everything."  
  
"Danke Jean."  
  
After that there was no more need for words because the sound of a steady heartbeat suddenly filled the infirmary.  
  
Kurt's tired and melancholy look vanished to be replaced by a look of pure joy that parents all around the world wore when faced with having a child.  
  
It also occurred to Jean at that moment, that this had been the first time she'd heard the child's heartbeat since it was discovered that Kurt was actually pregnant. All of Kurt's checkups in the past three or four months had been handled completely by Hank.  
  
Kitty had accompanied Kurt a couple times, the Professor had been with him before, and even Logan had been with Kurt once. However, everyone else at the mansion had seemed to keep their distance from the infirmary when Kurt was getting a checkup. Mainly because they probably figured that Kurt was completely embarrassed by the whole thing and wanted his privacy.  
  
However, as Jean looked at the look on Kurt's face she had to conclude that Kurt wasn't that embarrassed anymore. Or if he was he was doing a remarkable job of hiding it.  
  
"So Jean ... how is the kid?" Kurt asked nervously.  
  
Jean gazed at the picture on the sonogram. Nothing looked amiss and the child seemed to be growing fairly well even if it was a little small.  
  
"Well," Jean started, "it's a little small, but that's probably just a result of your protesting muscles. The baby is not too small or undernourished. It actually appears completely healthy."  
  
Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Das ist gut. I was kind of afraid that all the stress and maybe even teleporting would hurt the child."  
  
Jean wasn't paying attention to Kurt though. She was actually so focused on the screen that Kurt worried that she might have found some new problem.  
  
"Jean, ... vhat is it?" Kurt asked with a gulp.  
  
Jean shook her head at Kurt. "It's nothing to worry about Kurt. I just find it kind of cool all the things you can find out from this machine."  
  
Kurt stared at Jean completely confused. "Vhat do you mean?"  
  
Jean suddenly avoided Kurt's eyes. She wasn't sure how to explain this without unintentionally revealing anything that Kurt didn't want to know yet.  
  
"Well Kurt, ... sometimes we can see ... I mean the doctors will be able to tell ... that is if the parent wants to know ... and if the baby is in the right position ...."  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at Jean. "Um, ... Jean you're not making any sense."  
  
"I know," Jean said with a little laugh. "And what I should really be doing is asking you if you would like to know the baby's gender?"  
  
Kurt stared up at Jean stunned. "You can tell?"  
  
Jean nodded. "If the baby is in the right position the gender can be determined from a sonogram. And that seems to be the case here."  
  
Kurt grinned up at Jean. "So, ... that means you know vhat I'm having?"  
  
"Sure does," Jean said with a grin, "but some people want to be surprised so I didn't want to say anything unless you wanted me to."  
  
Kurt laid there in silence for a moment as he considered Jean's words. On one hand, he did kind of want to wait to see what gender the child was when it was born. But he also would kind of like to start planning for the child's arrival by picking out a name and getting a nursery ready. Bobby and Sam, who had originally had their room next door to Kurt, had graciously agreed to move to a room down the hall so Kurt could use the one next door for the baby. Logan and Scott had also already agreed to help with setting the room up for Kurt.  
  
In the end, Kurt's curiosity got the better of him and he decided he'd had enough surprises lately. Might as well ruin one.  
  
"Vhat is it Jean?" Kurt asked tentatively.  
  
Jean looked at Kurt with a nervous look. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Kurt nodded, still not completely sure, but somehow needing to know since he could.  
  
Jean removed the gelled device from Kurt's abdomen and flipped off the sonogram machine before turning to answer Kurt.  
  
"It's a girl Kurt," Jean said, "you're gonna have a daughter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, sorry if I ruined a surprise for everyone, but wanted Kurt to find out the gender fairly early. Hope you're not all too mad at me.  
  
If anyone is ... sorry! Can't please everyone.  
  
Anyway. No real news or things I can think of, so reviews:  
  
Arch-Mage Amidon: Okay, first of all ... I like you! Second, thanks for that observation. I know that in the comics the Professor gave Kurt an image inducer, but Kurt (feeling like he was hiding) didn't use it very long. Since I plan on making this into a series I knew I wanted to get Kurt to a state of being unashamed of himself by the end of my first story. So, ... glad you liked it.  
  
Mayzon: I never intended for this story to turn out the way it is right now. Originally I was just going to write a fic about Kurt's role in Apocalypse's destruction. (Completely ignoring the series in this respect, including that whole Lancitty thing at the end of the last episode ... Yuck!). But gradually I started putting more thought into it ... and well this is what came of it. Not sure exactly where the whole series is going to go though.  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
InterNutter: This is too true. For some reason people like being mean to their favorite characters. Oh well.  
  
~C~ : You would find Rogue's power cool just so you could shut someone up whenever they were annoying you. Let me now if you get your internet back.  
  
ShadowJax: I wasn't every exactly sure how to write the audiences reaction except with shock. After all, most of them are too afraid to attack a mutant and the ones who would ... well, they're in front of witnesses. Hope this chapter was okay.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: I always figure I'm doing my job if I surprise people. And it's okay because I'm not scared of flames. I usually just laugh at them. Especially since flamers seem to think they know everything.  
  
Pilar Sama: So, ... you're all little brats huh? hee hee. I like you're sense of humor.  
  
Anyone, keep reviewing. I always love it!  
  
~Ice~ 


	27. Ch26 A Good Afternoon

Chapter 26  
  
The next afternoon, Kurt was lounging around by the pool while everyone else was off doing something else. Logan was running a danger room session with the younger kids, most of everyone else had plans, and then there was Jean and Kitty.  
  
Kitty had dragged Jean along with her to go shopping ... for Kurt. After Kurt's fiasco with trying to find a baggy shirt yesterday, Kitty had volunteered to go shopping for him since the Professor didn't want Kurt to be a place as public as the mall.  
  
Kurt should have minded, but he didn't. He hated shopping.  
  
But he really did appreciate Kitty doing this for him. Kurt hadn't felt like borrowing another shirt from Scott, so that morning he'd had to endure snickering from both Bobby and Sam because of the visible bulge that was now showing in his midsection. The snickering had gone on until Logan had come in and growled at the two boys in question.  
  
Kurt had just shrugged the whole thing off. He could hide behind baggy shirts for awhile, but within a month or two there would be no hiding his pregnancy.  
  
"So, it's a girl huh?"  
  
Kurt tilted his head from where he was laying to see Scott sitting down beside him. He shrugged as he absentmindedly dipped his tail in the pool.  
  
"So, you talked to Jean I imagine," Kurt said looking up at Scott with a grin.  
  
Scott shrugged. "Me and Jean tell each other everything. Although I think either Bobby or Sam must have overheard us talking because the news is pretty much around the whole mansion by now."  
  
"Oh man," Kurt said with a laugh, "I think my baby is going to be more mature than those two put together."  
  
Scott gave Kurt a lopsided grin. "You won't be thinking that when your 'more mature baby' is keeping you up all night."  
  
"Hey," Kurt said in protest, "you're supposed to be cheering me up ... not making more depressed."  
  
"Sorry," Scott said as the two fell into a fairly comfortable silence.  
  
A silence that only lasted the span of two minutes.  
  
"Man is it hot out today!" Kurt complained as he attempted to fan himself with his hand.  
  
"Really?" Scott said, "I know it's June, but I thought it was actually a fairly mild day."  
  
Kurt laughed lightly at him. "Mein Freund, you don't have fur or a built in oven growing in you stomach." Kurt gestured to the lump on his stomach to make his point.  
  
"Oh," Scott commented, "so the pregnancy actually ... makes you feel warmer."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "It can also make you feel colder. I zhink everything about your body is just screwed up during a pregnancy. Although Jean did say that I should be glad that I'm not going through the summer months at eight or nine months pregnant. Then I'd really be in torture."  
  
"I guess," Scott commented. "Not to bring up Bobby and Sam again, but ... do you think they really have any idea what's going to happen at the mansion once the baby comes."  
  
Kurt opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Honestly stumped for a second on what to say. "You know, I'm not even sure I know what's going to happen. Everything is just changing so fast Scott."  
  
"Yeah I guess. But have you put any thought into what you're going to do with the nursery? Or what you want to name her?" Scott asked.  
  
Kurt suddenly grinned at him. "I was actually having a lot of fun a couple of days ago listening to Kitty and Rogue 'discuss' what should be done with the nursery. Kitty seemed to think it should be painted in either a blue or pink depending on the gender, and Rogue thought that was quote: 'to traditional.'"  
  
"Yeah that sounds like something she'd say. But why didn't you cut into the 'discussion' and say something?" Scott asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "I don't have very many funny moments going on in my life right now, so ... I try to grasp what I can. And watching Kitty and Rogue argue about a nursery that isn't even theirs is quite funny."  
  
Scott laughed as he stood up. "I can imagine. Any ideas for a name?"  
  
"No idea," Kurt said, "the only source I have for names at the moment is to flip open my Bible and look at the names there."  
  
Scott grinned at Kurt, who was still lying down. "Maybe name it Jezebel?"  
  
Kurt made a gagging sound. "Come on Scott! I thought you were more serious than that?!"  
  
"I don't always have to be serious," Scott pointed out. "In fact ...."  
  
Scott didn't even finish his sentence. He simple jumped into the pool fully clothed. Kurt yelped and stood up as he was drenched with water from the splash.  
  
"Scott!" Kurt yelped in surprise.  
  
"Hey you were complaining how hot it was," Scott replied matter of fact as he treaded water in the pool.  
  
Kurt was already cooler from the splash, and at least his shirt was completely soaked through. The wet fabric made his larger abdomen completely noticeable, but since it was just Scott seeing it, it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"You're not going to just stand there are you?" Scott called.  
  
"Scott, zhis is ridiculous," Kurt replied, wringing out his wet shirt.  
  
"But you just said a few moments ago that you don't have enough fun in your life right now," Scott pointed out.  
  
Kurt paused as he thought about Scott's comment. He did have a point.  
  
Without giving Scott time to react or think, Kurt quickly teleported ... into the pool right behind Scott. Scott wasn't even aware that Kurt was there until the splash came at him from behind.  
  
"Hey that's cheating!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
Kurt grinned mischievously. "Well, you caught me off guard when you jumped in ... so zhis is payback!"  
  
Kurt splashed Scott again before his friend could react.   
  
Not wanting to be beaten by someone who was younger than him, yet still keeping it in mind to be gentle because Kurt was pregnant, Scott joined the water fight.  
  
For just a little while, Scott forgot about his position as the leader of the team and all the responsibility that entailed while Kurt forgot about his recent hardships and impending parenthood.  
  
For just that afternoon, they were simply two typical young men having some fun.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You think we like got enough shirts?" Kitty asked as she and Jean pulled up to the Institute's garage.  
  
Jean laughed. "Kitty we spent all the money we could and I doubt Kurt will even notice. Men are kind of typical that way. And you didn't even mind shopping for him while he just stayed here all day?"  
  
"Not really," Kitty said, "I'm trying to help Kurt out anyway I can and besides ... I'll use any excuse to go shopping."  
  
Jean laughed as she parked her SUV. "Yes I know you do. Why do you think the Professor doesn't give you extra credit anymore?"  
  
Kitty scowled. "I wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yes you were," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Kitty shook her head and turned around as she recognized Scott's voice. "Scott you are ... all wet!!!"  
  
Jean, who had been unloading the back of her SUV, suddenly turned to face the Scott after what Kitty said. "Scott, what happened to you?!"  
  
Scott grinned sheepishly at Jean. "Me and Kurt kind of got into a water fight. He won."  
  
"Scott are you sure that Kurt should be doing that in his condition?" Kitty asked as she grabbed the last bag from the SUV.  
  
Scott gave her a look that suggested Kitty was losing her mind. "I wasn't being rough with him. Besides Kurt's fine. He's in his room drying off."  
  
With the bag still in her hand, Kitty raced off towards the mansion.  
  
"Kitty!" Jean called, "there's still bags here!"  
  
Scott laughed at Kitty's retreating form. "Forget it Jean. She's got it bad."  
  
Kitty, of course, heard none of this since she had already phased through the door and through Hank on her way to get upstairs. Once she reached Kurt's room she didn't even bother knocking. She just phased right through.  
  
"Verdammt fur!" Kurt exclaimed before he noticed Kitty. He had managed to change into some shorts and a dry t-shirt, but he was currently trying to brush out some tangled fur on his arm.  
  
"Having trouble?" Kitty said with a grin.  
  
Kurt looked up in surprise. "When did you get back Keety?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," Kitty said, "Scott didn't work you out too hard did he?"  
  
"Nein," Kurt said, "actually the water felt really good because I've been practically melting from the heat lately."  
  
Kitty nodded in understanding. "The fur?"  
  
"Not just that. Being pregnant is like having a built in oven ... right in the middle of summer," Kurt said.  
  
Kitty winced. "That's gotta suck."  
  
"That's an understatement," Kurt said as he nodded at he bag in Kitty's hand, "what's in the bag?"  
  
Kitty and Jean had bought so much stuff at the mall that she honestly didn't know which bag she had brought up there. Quickly glancing in the bag, Kitty frowned at what she saw. "I guess the bag with your shirts in still downstairs with Jean."  
  
Kurt shrugged as he glanced down at the shirt he was wearing which was stretched over his curving stomach. "It's not like everyone at the Institute doesn't know already."  
  
"Wait," Kitty said, "I do have something in here for you." She started digging towards the bottom of the bag.  
  
Kurt walked over towards here curious. "What is it?"  
  
Kitty gave off and embarrassed grin. "Don't be mad ... I kind of bought this on impulse."  
  
Kurt was about to ask Kitty what she meant when she suddenly pulled out a tiny garment from the bag. It was a little sleeper for the baby.  
  
Kurt actually felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked at the gift. As every day went by, this situation just became more and more real. But it was little moments like this that made Kurt believe he could get through this.  
  
"You bought zhis for me?!" Kurt asked, as he gently took the sleeper from Kitty's hands.  
  
Kitty smiled at the expression on Kurt's face. It was all the thanks she needed. "I guess I just had to be the first person to give you a baby gift."  
  
Kurt grinned at her with tears still forming in his eyes. "It's pink."  
  
Kitty laughed at Kurt's amusement. "I'm going to have to compromise a little bit on the room with Rogue ... I thought this was one way I could beat her."  
  
Kurt shook his head at her. "Don't I get any say in the room?"  
  
"Of course not," Kitty said with a grin as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kurt was still looking at the sleeper in his hands when Kitty kissed him. "What if she was a tail?"  
  
Kitty looked a little confused at first and then she unexpectedly started laughing. "Well, Amara's good at sewing and modifying clothes. I guess we can just ask her to modify it for you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, this chapter was posted a little late because I got really, REALLY, tired last night so I just decided to finish this in the morning. This chapter is kind of different and if wasn't something I was planning to write. However I'm still trying to work out what to do with the first chapter in Kurt's fifth month so I wrote this chapter to give myself more thinking time.  
  
Also, I already have a name picked out for Kurt's baby, but it's not set in stone so if anyone has any suggestions I wouldn't mind at least hearing them. I can't guarantee I'll use it, but it would be interesting to hear what other people think.  
  
Anyway, now on to the reviews:  
  
InterNutter: Okay you're kind of freaky. But I mean that as a compliment. I was actually planning for the baby to be a girl since early in the story ... due to one of the reviews I received. And I also planned awhile ago for Kurt to find out in the fourth month. I think sonograms can determine the gender fairly early if the baby is in the right position. But I'm not really an expert on the subject.  
  
Amity Raven: I haven't really decided what the girl's powers are going to be yet, but I do have something of an idea and if I go that way, she should at least have a distinct power of her very own.  
  
ShadowJax: I think my ego has gotten a huge boost from your review. Don't worry I'll try to stay down to earth. But hey I'm glad you like the story. And sorry that this chapter's a little late. We all have stuff going on in our lives sometimes. I have a test in one of my classes next week so an update might be a little late and I can't guarantee more than one chapter. But I'll see how the week goes.  
  
Weirdlet: Yeah the purring is back! Yes I'd really like to see your drawings when you have the time to draw them.   
  
Raskolian Phoenix: Actually I have been following your story and it's very good. I've just been really bad at reviewing lately. But I hope Rahne isn't dead? I'll probably bring rain back in one of my later stories, but that might be awhile.  
  
~C~ AOL is so evil isn't it? Sometimes when I restart my computer it automatically signs me off and I can't get back on for hours. Grrrr... Anyone I'll see you later this afternoon.  
  
Pilar Sama: Well here's another chapter to hold you through to next week. Actually I think in the previous chapters, I also mentioned that Kurt didn't like the gel. But I did write it awhile ago. Shrug. I'll have to go and check.  
  
Keep reviewing! You know you want to!  
  
~Ice~ 


	28. Ch27 More Conflict and Stress

Chapter 27   
  
This had to be the hottest night that had hit yet. Although to be fair, it was early July so it was bound to be hot.   
  
Kitty had kicked her covers off in the middle of the night before rolling over and drifting off to sleep. Even with her fan running on high, she was still sweating in her sleep. However, there was a tiny smile on her face.  
  
Anyone watching her would find that smile out of place considering the uncomforting stickiness that was covering the room.  
  
But Kitty wasn't smiling because of any physical comfort. She was having a good dream.  
  
Kitty was sitting in the city park with Kurt. They must have been having some kind of picnic, since they were sitting on a blanket and there was a basket nearby.  
  
There were other people walking around in the park, but Kitty and Kurt paid them no heed. They were to wrapped up in each other.  
  
Kurt didn't even have his image inducer with him. He was completely comfortable to go out in public as his true self. And Kitty loved it. Kurt was beautiful on the inside and that was all that mattered.  
  
Kurt nuzzled Kitty's neck, and Kitty giggled slightly at how his fur tickled. But it was also soft and velvety.   
  
From behind the two, there was the sound of childish laughter. And from the rising volume, whoever was making the noise was heading towards Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Kurt had a silly grin on his face as he turned towards the laughter and called out to someone. He had such a look of love on his face that Kitty knew instinctively who Kurt was calling too.  
  
It was his daughter.  
  
Kitty also turned to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Keety? Keety are you awake? I've got zomething to show you!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Kitty asked as she came awake. She groaned as she sat up from a deep sleep, and she was suddenly aware of how hot and sticky she was feeling.  
  
She looked up to see Kurt standing in the door.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty groaned again, "what time is it?"  
  
Kurt grinned at her sheepishly. "It's actually 3:40 in the morning I think."  
  
Kurt walked forward as Kitty growled at him.  
  
"And you chose to wake me ... Kurt are you okay?!"  
  
Kurt nodded vaguely, but he didn't look okay. He looked like a complete mess for lack of a better word. For one thing, if Kitty thought she was uncomfortable in the midst of this heat wave, it probably couldn't even compare to what Kurt was going through. Most of his fur and hair was slightly damp from sweat, and his eyes had a slightly glazed look to them. Almost as if he was somewhat disoriented.  
  
And then there was the bulge in his stomach which was what was causing the most discomfort for him. Now five months along, Kurt actually had a big enough stomach to look like he was maybe in his sixth month. And according to Kurt, the baby seemed to be making his temperature rise regardless of the actual temperature outside. This had made the whole month of June almost unbearable for Kurt.  
  
And Kitty just hated to see the man she loved going through that much pain.  
  
"Kurt if you're okay, then why are you up this early?" Kitty asked, patting her mattress to indicate that Kurt should sit down.  
  
Kurt obliged and carefully sat down. His feet and lower legs had also constantly been sore lately.  
  
"Actually the little one was keeping me up," Kurt said as he reached for Kitty's hand.  
  
"Kurt, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt didn't answer. He simply took Kitty's right hand and gently placed it over his own abdomen.  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to ask Kurt what this was all about when she suddenly felt a slight fluttering movement from Kurt's stomach. Pressing her hand a little more into Kurt's stomach, but not enough to hurt him, Kitty gave out a tiny cry of surprise as she realized the baby was moving.  
  
"How long has she been doing that?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt was grinning with joy. "Since the beginning of July I've been feeling some fluttery movements. But it's never been that much and I've never been able to feel it from the outside."  
  
"I thought this would be weird," Kitty confessed to Kurt, "but it's just simply amazing."  
  
Kurt smiled warmly at Kitty. "I'm sorry for waking you up Katzchen, but I just had to share this with someone."  
  
Kitty wasn't at all offended. "Well I'm glad you shared it with me."  
  
Turning towards her nightstand, Kitty lifted her half full glass of water and handed it to Kurt. "It's not completely cold, but you look parched Kurt."  
  
Kurt gave a relieved sigh and took the glass from Kitty. "Danke Katzchen."  
  
Kitty lightly ruffled Kurt's hair as he started draining the glass. "I'll go grab another glass of water for you Kurt."  
  
Kurt didn't answer her since he was still draining off his first glass. Kitty had already left by the time he'd finished, so he just set the glass down and laid down and Kitty's bed.  
  
Closing his eyes, Kurt whispered the words into the darkness that he'd been carrying around with him for months. "Ich liebe dich, Katzhen."  
  
By the time Kitty came back with a second glass of water, she found that Kurt had fallen asleep on her bed.  
  
Far from being annoyed, Kitty placed the full glass on the nightstand before lying down behind Kurt. She then wrapped her arms around him from behind so that her hands were resting on Kurt's swollen belly. The baby was still apparently awake.  
  
Kitty then lightly kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Good night Fuzzy. I love you."  
  
She fell asleep with her hands still on Kurt's abdomen. The baby still awake and moving in Kurt's body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt and Kitty were rudely awoken only two hours later by the sounds of the alarms going off throughout the whole Institute.  
  
Both jolted awake and Kurt rubbed his ears as the sound rang through them.  
  
"Vhat is going on?"  
  
Kitty, who wasn't quite all awake, looked around in confusion. "I'm not sure Fuzzy. Let's go find the Professor and find out what's going on."  
  
The duo stepped out in the hallway and ran towards the front foyer. They just barely caught a glimpse of Logan, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Bobby, Amara, and Tabitha running out the front doors in their full uniforms. However, before either one of them was allowed to contemplate the situation any further, Rogue came by to intercept the two of them.  
  
"Kurt, I don't know what's going on, but the Professor asked me to tell you to go back to your room," Rogue said, "he said he'd explain everything later."  
  
"But Rogue ...," Kurt started.  
  
Rogue interrupted him by holding her hand up. "Please Kurt! The Professor sounded like he was really concerned about you."  
  
Kurt sighed and looked completely dejected, so Rogue turned to Kitty. "Kitty can you please stay with Kurt until this is all over? I'm not sure what the big deal is either, but if the Professor is concerned it must be something serious."  
  
Kitty must have seen something in Rogue's eyes to suggest that this situation was in fact fairly serious and that Kurt should be somewhere safe. Gently, Kitty took Kurt's arm. "Come on Kurt. I'll stay with you so you won't feel left out. What's most important right now is your safety."  
  
Kurt grudgingly went along with Kitty while Rogue turned around and headed in the direction the others had went.  
  
Kitty led Kurt back to her room where Kurt slumped down on the bed and burst into tears.  
  
"Kurt please don't cry. I'm sure you'll be told what's going on later," Kitty said putting her arms around him.  
  
"I know that Keety. But ... I feel so useless and helpless," Kurt said still sniffling.  
  
Kitty gave him a brave smile. "Would this be a mood swing, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt smiled through his tears. "I guess so. I don't think I'd normally be getting this upset."  
  
After a few moments in Kitty's room, the alarms sounded off and the two waited in trepidation for some word of what was going on.  
  
The first person to pass by Kitty's room was Logan. And he looked mad enough to kill the next person who crossed his path. However, Kurt still ran up to him intending to ask what was going on since Logan wouldn't dare attack him while he was pregnant.  
  
"Herr Logan, vhat is ...?"  
  
"Go back to bed Elf," Logan growled at him.  
  
Kurt was taken aback by Logan's behavior and so was Kitty, who had come up behind Kurt during Logan's little verbal attack on Kurt.  
  
However, Kurt was even more confused by the sight of his mother crying in his father's arms while the Professor tried to explain something to them.  
  
The other X-Men were also heading back to their rooms, but they looked almost as confused as Kurt did.  
  
Jean and Scott were the only ones who looked remotely like they knew what was going on, and they were walking up to Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"Come on Kurt," Jean said, "we're supposed to make sure that you're heading back to bed."  
  
Kurt was almost frantic from his lack of knowledge of what was going on. "Jean ... what's going on?"  
  
"Please Kurt," Jean started, "everyone's tired, your parents are upset, and I think we should resolve this in the morning."  
  
Kurt sighed as he allowed himself to be escorted back to his bedroom by Jean, Scott, and Kitty. Kitty brought the full glass of water from her room into Kurt's room while Kurt simply flopped down on his bed. Despite his protests, he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
"Why are most of his covers on the floor?" Scott asked as he bent to pick them up.  
  
"You might want to leave them off," Kitty said, "the combination of July, the pregnancy, and his fur has made Kurt pretty hot lately."  
  
Scott shrugged as he stood up. "Let's head back to bed."  
  
"But Scott, what is going on?" Kitty asked.  
  
"In the morning," Jean said. "We'll deal with this in the morning."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt, despite having woken up twice during the night, was still out of bed and heading down to the kitchen by seven o'clock the next morning. Actually he'd only drifted back to sleep for about an hour.  
  
He was simply too apprehensive to sleep, and he knew Jean and Scott had been keeping something from him the previous night.  
  
Kurt walked into the kitchen to see Kitty already there, playing with a cut up apple on the plate in front of her.  
  
"Too nervous to eat Katzchen?"  
  
Kitty looked up at Kurt. "So, you couldn't really sleep either huh?"  
  
Kurt shook his head as he opened the fridge. "When you know you're friends aren't being entirely truthful with you, it's a little hard to sleep."  
  
Kitty nodded in understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, they didn't really tell me anything of what's going on either."  
  
Kurt sighed. "It's not just that Keety. When I looked at Scott and Jean, ... I could tell they were concerned about me for some reason. And my parents were crying. Vhat happened last night to get everyone so upset?"  
  
Kitty shrugged, hating to see how upset this was all making Kurt, but then her face lit up. "I think I have an idea Fuzzy."  
  
Kurt looked at her nervously. "Vhat is it?"  
  
At first Kitty didn't answer and simply grabbed the remote control on the table, turned on the tv, and started flipping through the channels. "If the alarms went off last night, there's a chance it's on the news. After all, the public seems to want to keep an eye on us."  
  
Kurt grinned at her. "Great idea Kitty!"  
  
Kitty finally reached the morning news station. When she flipped to it there was some kind of a story on the upcoming city elections.  
  
"Ugh," Kitty said sounding disgusted, "can you believe that Kelly is running for mayor?"  
  
Kurt groaned. "If he's elected this can't go well for us."  
  
However, Kurt and Kitty's conversation was cut short as the reporter moved into another story. The information the two had been waiting for.  
  
"Kelly's main stance is his position against mutants. And that brings us to incident that happened early this morning at the mysterious Xavier Institute. Police were called to the front of the gates around five o'clock am eastern standard time. Apparently a group drunks from the bar had tried to break into the Institute. While the mutants were able to subdue them, several of the men were carrying knifes or broken beer bottles. The Chief of police said earlier that this 'was a completely unprovoked attack and unjustified.' However, what makes this incident very mysterious, is that several of the men who were interviewed report not being able to remember anything about this morning. The police also said that while the men had been drinking, they didn't have enough alcohol in their systems to be declared legally drunk. The names of the men involved are not being release at this time.  
  
Coming up when the morning news returns, a look at an incident down ...."  
  
Kitty quickly snapped off the television before anymore could be said. "Mesmero," she said absentmindedly, but then she looked over at Kurt to see how he had reacted.  
  
Kurt was in shock. If he hadn't had fur, Kitty was sure he would have been dead white right about then. His eyes were round and his mouth was hanging open slightly.  
  
"Kurt ... Kurt say something!" Kitty said worriedly.  
  
About this time Jean and Scott walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing up?" Jean asked.  
  
Kurt slowly turned his head towards Jean and Scott with a hurt look on his face. "Vhy didn't you tell me?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan walked towards were the Professor was quietly sitting amongst a small cluster of trees. The spot was a favorite spot of the Professor's to go and think.  
  
The Professor's back was turned to Logan, so Logan was simply able to walk up and stand next to him. There was a long pause before the Professor spoke.  
  
"Kurt knows." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
"Yeah Charles he does. He's with his parents right now, but ... I think the Elf is pretty upset that we didn't tell him this last night."  
  
"I know," the Professor stated, "I spend so much time trying to protect him that I sometimes forget that I can't do that for much longer."  
  
Logan nodded. "He's going to be a parent Charles. You have to start telling him these things from now on."  
  
The Professor sighed as he looked up at the sky. "And it looks like we're going to have something else to explain to him very soon."  
  
Logan looked up at the sky and growled, but didn't try to stop the raven from landing right in front of the Professor.  
  
"What can I do for you Mystique?" the Professor asked calmly as the raven shifted right into her natural form.  
  
"What is going on with my son?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, let me start by saying that this chapter was a big pain in the butt to write. For one thing, I'm getting into a section of the story where I really have to think about what to write. That and this week I had a test in one of my history classes and I'm currently trying to get one of my two projects finished by Thanksgiving.  
  
So, just as a warning to all my readers, there's probably only going to be one update a week for the remainder of the semester. Just because I don't have as much time as I used to. Sorry, but my schooling comes first. Anyway, sorry about the delay. Here's the replies to reviews:  
  
~C~ I would have felt weird replying to daughtersofgondor ... because then I'd be replying to myself. And you're right. I like your witty comments.  
  
Scrawler: Don't worry ... the baby's room isn't going to be pink. I do have an idea for it though. And no the baby is not going to be TJ from the exiles. I never really intended to pursue that kind of a story line. Hope that doesn't disappoint you too much.  
  
InterNutter: Okay ... that's a weird kind of angst. But I wouldn't know how to work that into the story. shrug. I'm not sure were the next few chapters are gonna go so ... who news what will come out of my twisted mind.  
  
Pilar Sama: Not sure were the idea for the water fight came from ... Oh well. Glad you liked it.  
  
Mayzon: Yeah, I'm trying to get Kurt more and more used to the pregnancy as the story goes along because he had to accept it eventually. However, he still has a few more surprises in store for him.  
  
Raskolian Phoenix: Yep. Read your update for whatever that story with Rahne is called. Sorry I've had a stressful week. It's very good and I really hope Rahne doesn't die. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
ShadowJax: Well I certainly took my time with this chapter ... and I wasn't completely satisfied with the end results. But I am very tough on myself.  
  
Jebbadilla: Thanks for the compliment, but I don't think it's that good.   
  
Anyway, I gotta run.  
  
~Ice~ 


	29. Ch28 Tough Love

Chapter 28  
  
"Why didn't you come up to him and ask him that in the first place instead of sneaking around and spying on him?!" Logan snapped at Mystique before the Professor could answer.  
  
Mystique glared at Logan. "I was talking to the Professor, and I don't need you to tell me how to handle my own son."  
  
"Well maybe he doesn't want anything to do with you!" Logan growled as he unsheathed his claws.  
  
"Logan! That's enough!" the Professor said sharply. He rarely used that tone of voice, but when he did, even Logan backed down.  
  
The Professor sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Logan, please go inform Kurt of the situation and tell him that if he wants to talk to Mystique, to go into my office in five minutes."  
  
"Charles, you're not actually going to allow ...," Logan started before the Professor cut him off.  
  
"Logan, Kurt has to make this decision on his own. Remember what we were just talking about," the Professor put in sadly, "we can't protect him anymore."  
  
Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he turned around to get Kurt. "She'd better not hurt the elf any more than he already has been," Logan growled as a parting shot to Mystique.  
  
She completely ignored him and looked at the Professor. "So, ... what I've been hearing about my son is true. Whatever Magneto did to him made him capable of carrying a child?" Mystique asked. Her tone seemed to be asking the Professor to deny the reality of what she'd just said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mystique, but that is true," the Professor said, as Mystique bowed her head, trying to come to grips with having a pregnant son. "But all Erik did was to activate some dormant genes of Kurt's. He didn't do anything more outrageous than that."  
  
When Mystique just stood there and said nothing, the Professor wheeled his chair around and headed for the mansion. "When you've composed yourself Mystique, fly in through my office window. You'll be able to talk to Kurt alone ... if he agrees to it. I won't force him to talk to you."  
  
Mystique looked up at the Professor. "What's the matter? Don't trust me in your precious mansion?" she practically sneered at him.  
  
The Professor stopped his chair long enough to pause and glare back at Mystique. "I won't have you upsetting Kurt, his parents, or the other students Mystique. To accomplish that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep your visit discreet."  
  
That said, the Professor continued on towards the mansion.  
  
*Logan don't let anyone else know that Mystique is here. Especially Kurt's parents. They don't need the stress this will bring.*  
  
  
  
*Don't worry Charles. I wasn't even planning on it.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt's parents were talking to him, but he didn't hear a word that they said. He was still hurt and angry that no one had bothered to enlighten him and what had went on last night.   
  
It was his life at stake!  
  
And the life of his unborn child!  
  
And he was really sick of being protected! He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  
  
Kurt was knocked out of his rambling thoughts when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Whoever it is I don't vant to talk to them," Kurt replied bitterly.  
  
Johannes shook his head sadly as he walked up to answer the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Kurt, it's Logan. Will you please come out? The Professor would like to see you in his office," Logan called out from the other side of the door.  
  
Kurt growled. "I don't vant to talk to him."  
  
Logan growled in frustration from the other side of the door while Elisabeth put a comforting arm around Kurt. "Maybe you should hear vhat he has to zay mein Sohn," she suggested tentatively.   
  
Kurt simple snorted a reply before stiffening.  
  
*Kurt, I didn't want to Logan to say anything in front of your parents, but ... Mystique is here.*  
  
Johannes and Elisabeth were confused as their son's face went from hurt to shocked to angry in under fifteen seconds.  
  
Finally, Kurt growled low in his throat once again.  
  
*If you want me to Kurt, I'll ask Mystique to leave, but the decision is yours. I won't cut you off from what's happening again.*  
  
Kurt wanted to scream in frustration. This situation seemed to be getting more and more out of control as time wore on. And now he had to deal with his wayward mother!  
  
*That's okay Professor. In some weird way, I zhink I need to talk to her.*  
  
*Then just come to my office Kurt.*  
  
Both Johannes and Elisabeth looked at their son with confused looks on their faces as he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"It's okay," Kurt said to both of them, "I'm going to go and get all of zhis straightened out."  
  
His parents still looked confused, but didn't try to stop him as he walked out the door. Logan raised his eyebrow at Kurt as he walked out and Kurt simply nodded at him to indicate that he knew completely what was going on.  
  
"Good luck elf," Logan whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt had already had a lifetime of getting used to his appearance, a graduation in which he stood proud in front of the entire school and part of the community of Bayville, and had five months to get used to the fact that he was pregnant.  
  
So he walked into the Professor's office with his head held hide and didn't even try to hide his stomach under any heavy clothing.  
  
Even with the baggiest t-shirt he now owned, his stomach was still visible.  
  
He got the reaction he expected out of Mystique.  
  
Mystique turned around when the door opened, almost half-expecting and half wishing that it was the Professor, Logan or even Kurt coming to tell her that this whole situation was just one big joke.  
  
But the sight that greeted her when she turned around completely squashed any final hopes she had of this being unreal.  
  
Kurt stood there, the bulge in his stomach completely visible.  
  
Mystique narrowed her eyes at Kurt, but he remained unfazed by the tough scrutiny. He didn't so much as flinch under Mystique's heavy gaze and his tail swishing back and forth was the only indication that he wasn't simply a statue.  
  
"What do want Mystique?" Kurt asked calmly. Almost too calmly. Mystique could tell that there was anger and resentment boiling below the surface of his calm exterior.  
  
"So it's true then," Mystique said more to herself, "what I learned in the library, the prophecy I just learned from Destiny, what Magneto finally admitted. All of it is true."  
  
Kurt said nothing at first since he needed a moment to compose himself. "Why didn't you just come out and ask me what was going on that day in the library instead of disguising yourself as Amara?"  
  
Mystique sighed. "I know I'm not welcome."  
  
"And that gives you the right to go around spying on me? Do you care about your own flesh and blood so little that you can't even confront me yourself?" Kurt asked bitterly before letting out a light laugh, "Wait. You were the one that gave me to Magneto to be experimented on so you couldn't have cared too much."  
  
"That's not true!" Mystique said quickly.  
  
"Then what is the truth?" Kurt asked with skepticism in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Mystique opened her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't know how to make Kurt understand. "Everything I've ever done is for all of mutant kind," she finally said.  
  
"And what about me?" Kurt asked. "Was giving me to Magneto necessary? Was helping Mesmero necessary? Was lying and manipulating Rogue? Was never bothering to tell us the truth about where we came from necessary? Was spying on us? Was kidnapping the Professor? Was destroying the mansion? Mystique you do a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people in the name of mutant kind," Kurt said.  
  
Mystique stared at her son in surprise. "Is that how you view me then? As a problem, and a enemy?"  
  
Kurt sighed. "I honestly don't know what to think of you Mystique. I spent most of my childhood trying to picture the perfect parents. Then I came to the Institute and found out that you were my mother. My origins are still mostly a blank. I don't know anything about my natural family beyond you Mystique, and I don't think you're ever going to enlighten me. On one hand I want to get to know you because you're my natural mother, but I also ... have a lot of resentment towards you."  
  
Mystique sighed. "I guess I deserved that."  
  
Kurt also sighed as he turned towards the door. "Since you only came here to see about this," Kurt said gesturing to his stomach, "we really have nothing more to say to each other."  
  
Kurt was almost to the door when Mystique spoke up. "Magneto will never let you keep the baby you know. If the child really is powerful enough to stop Apocalypse than he'll take the child after Apocalypse is gone."  
  
Kurt froze and turned to glare at Mystique. "I'll protect her with my life."  
  
Mystique stared at her child in growing respect. "When did you get so tough?"  
  
"Life handed me a tough card Mystique," Kurt started, "and I don't just mean the way I look. If it helps settle your mind at night, just know that I'm happy and I have a family."  
  
That said, Kurt walked out the door. He had nothing more to say to Mystique.  
  
As Kurt passed by a window on his way to his room, he say a raven flying away in the distance. Him and Mystique had no hope for a normal mother-son relationship. She might have been capable of being a loving parent at one point, but she let hate consume her. Kurt ending up with his foster parents was one of the better things that had happened to him.  
  
He had to give Mystique and Magneto credit for at least leaving him to happy.  
  
Kurt sat on his bed for hours as he thought about all that happened that day. He didn't even realize how late it had gotten until Kitty phased through the wall.  
  
"What's going on Fuzzy?" Kitty asked and then she looked in alarm at Kurt's face. "Why are you crying?!"  
  
Kurt wiped at the fur under his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had started crying.  
  
"Are you alright Kurt?" Kitty asked sitting down beside Kurt.  
  
Kurt nodded and was actually surprised that he was alright. "Yeah Kitty. I'll be fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, after taking a week and the Thanksgiving break off, I still wasn't actually sure how to write this conversation with Mystique and Kurt. Finally I decided that I wanted it to be a sense of closure for Kurt. His natural mother isn't someone he can count on, but I wanted to also give a sense that Kurt is growing up really fast in this story. He's essentially becoming the parent that Mystique was never able to be to him.  
  
Also, I'm not looking at the reviews as I'm printing this up and I'm way to tired to look it all up right now. So any questions or suggestions just ask away and I'll answer in the next update. Also if this chapter sounds a little rushed, I'm sorry. I just felt that I'd been keeping readers waiting long enough. Oh, and thanks to the reviewer who suggested I make Mystique uncomfortable with the idea of Kurt being pregnant. I didn't use it completely, but I tried to hint at it a little.  
  
Thanks for all the support  
  
~Ice~ 


End file.
